


我是死神Castiel Novak

by MishaK



Series: 我是死神 [2]
Category: Supernatural, 邪惡力量
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, 主要角色死亡, 出軌, 前天使Anna, 前天使Castiel, 前天使Gabriel, 強暴, 死神Castiel, 死神Dean, 死神Gabriel, 流血情節, 葬禮, 角色死亡, 食物Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaK/pseuds/MishaK
Summary: 消防員Dean殉職後成為死神, 在第一次正式工作時因同情4歲的Castiel而救了他, 並承諾會守護他一輩子. 在Castiel的成長過程之中, 他們互生情愫; 但在重重世事的阻隔之中, 始終未有走在一起. 當Dean送走意外身亡的Castiel, 以為他們永遠沒法再相見時, Castiel成為死神並再次出現在Dean的面前.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: 我是死神 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728862
Kudos: 2





	1. 背叛

當Castiel睜開眼睛時, 他發現自己在長長的人龍之當中排著隊, 而他的兩旁還有很多這樣長長的人龍. 

他最後的記憶是Dean的輕輕一吻, 然後下一秒鐘他就來到了這裡. 他不太搞得懂目前的狀況, 所以他選擇跟著隊伍緩緩地向前走, 但他不知到底排了多長的時間. 他有看過手錶, 但發現手錶上的時針停頓了, 他猜想那應該是他死亡一刻的時間. 

Castiel四處張望, 他發現身處在一個很大的室內空間, 四邊都看不到盡頭; 在他的頭上掛起了很多很大的螢幕顯示屏, 還有時不時傳來的廣播. 廣播的內容聽起來是名字加一個由字母和數字的組合, 還有什麼櫃位號碼等; 而螢幕上則顯示了很多由字母和數字組成號碼, 另外旁邊還有一組寫著: “櫃位號碼”的數字. 

大概過了幾小時左右, Castiel終於到達人龍的盡頭, 對方給了他一個號碼牌, 叫他注意螢幕和廣播, 按指示去櫃位等候. 人龍盡頭的另一邊有很多“人”, 有的人聚在一起談話; 有的席地而坐; 有的甚至在做著伸展動作; 所有人都各適其適做著相同或不同的事. Castiel自知社交能力不高, 他選擇站在一旁. 他看了一眼螢幕上最新的號碼, 和自己手中的號碼牌上的數字對比之後, 他知道他還要等上很長的時間.

但出乎意料地, Castiel很快就聽到自己的名字, 他的名字很罕見, 他還在納悶還有誰會替自己的兒子改成和他相同的名字; 不過他還是望向頭上的螢幕, 他找到了自己的號碼. 他按指示去到櫃位後, 有一位紅髮, 自稱Anna的女生在等著他. 他嘗試詢問Anna, 他會上天堂還是下地獄, 但Anna沒有回答他, 只是叫他跟緊一點.

Anna帶著他通過一扇門, 來到了一個辦公室. 之後她領著他來到一間很大的房間, 裡面坐著一個啡金色頭髮的男性. 當這位男性看到他們後, 他站起來給了Anna一個大大的擁抱, 然後Castiel聽到Anna喊出了對方的名字. Castiel聽到那個的名字時愣住了, 因為他經常會從Dean的口中聽到那位原生死神的名字.

當Gabriel放開Anna之後, 他的目光轉向Castiel問了一句:

“你想要成為死神嗎?” 

**************************************

Meg那時正在上班, 當她看到那個陌生的來電顯示, 讓她產生了不祥的預感. 而當對方自稱由醫院打過來, 問她是不是Castiel Novak的女朋友時, 她就知道Castiel出了什麼事, 因為在Castiel手機上的通訊錄上並不是打著她的名字, 而是打上了"Girlfriend". 她聽完對方解釋情況後, 她呆呆拿著手機, 她感覺到自己的心涼了半截...

當Meg出現在殮房時, 她覺得一切都很不真實. 他們明明上個週末才見過面, 她不明白為什麼只是短短的幾天, Castiel會躺在這冷冰冰的金屬櫃子裡面. 殮房的職員告訴她, Castiel遇到車禍, 身體受到嚴重傷害, 但臉上卻奇蹟地沒有受到任何損傷, 所以她一眼就認出了她的戀人. 

Meg用手掌輕撫著Castiel的臉頰, 從掌心傳來的冰冷感覺, 讓她退縮了一下. Castiel的體溫一向比一般人為低, 但也不應該是如此冰冷的啊! 他們在前幾天接吻時, Castiel的臉頰明明還是暖呼呼的. Meg終於忍不住, 伏在Castiel的屍體上痛哭起來.

當醫院將Castiel的遺物如銀包和手機交到Meg的手上時, 她發現手機上的電話繩不見了. 從大學時代開始, 她就愛上了Castiel, 亦很快察覺到Castiel心裡藏著另一個人. Meg不知道那個人是誰, 只知道是那人送了那條電話繩給Castiel. Castiel總是表現出無欲無求, 但他很緊張那條電話繩. 無論他換了多少次手機, 電話繩都總是掛在上面. 她很想要那條電話繩, 不是因為祖母綠寶石的價值, 而是因為那是Castiel最珍愛的一件物品. 她甚至走到發生意外的現場去查看, 但那裡一早就再找不到任何意外的痕跡. 她也曾想過要到Castiel的家去找尋, 但她沒有Castiel家中的鑰匙. 他們已經交往一年, 她幾乎每個週末都會到Castiel的家中, 她曾向Castiel暗示想要他家的鑰匙, 但Castiel一直沒有回應她的暗示. 

她在認領遺體後的第二天, 收到了來自Castiel的叔叔────Dean Novak代理律師的一通電話.

**************************************

Meg走進Castiel的臥室裡, 刻意無視了床舖上那一片狼藉, 直接走向衣櫃的前面. 她打開了衣櫃, 隨意取下了其中一件風衣────反正裡面掛著的六件風衣都是同一款式和顏色, 挑哪一件都沒有差別. 然後她開始仔細檢查房間. 縱使機會很渺茫, 但她仍然希望可以找到那條電話繩. 

Castiel的房間很簡潔, 東西不多而且放得很有條理. Meg甚至趴到Castiel的床底下去搜尋著. 當她在Castiel的垃圾箱發現用過的安全套時, 她簡直氣瘋了. 她把手上的相架狠狠地摔到牆邊, 玻璃散得一地都是. 

大概Sam是因為聽到了聲音, 他走進了房間. 當Meg看到Sam時, 她就冷靜了下來. 她跟Sam說不小心打破了相架, 還咕噥著向Sam道了個歉. Sam看了地上的相架一眼, 說了句“小心玻璃”就走了出去. 

Meg看著地上的相架看了很久, 她終於從地上站了起來, 慢慢地走了過去. 

Castiel從來都不熱衷性事, 他們每次都是由Meg把他哄上床的. Meg知道就算她跟Castiel在一起之後, Castiel都沒有忘記那個他一直深愛的人. 每當Castiel呆呆地望著一個方向完全不動的時候, 她就知道他在想念那一個人. 所以當她看到那個安全套後, 她很快就意識到Castiel跟他最愛的人睡了.

Meg彎下身子, 小心翼翼地從玻璃碎片當中, 拿起那個相架, 她取出了裡面的照片, 手指輕撫著照片中那個不知所措的Castiel. 

Meg揚起了兩邊嘴角, “恭喜你, Clarence.” 大顆的眼淚, 從Meg的眼眶掉了下來. 

**************************************

Dean向Sam表示, 除了一件遺物以外, 想將Castiel所有的遺產都交給一位叫Meg的女生. 他亦告訴了Sam, Meg是Castiel的女朋友. 

事發後的第三天, Sam以Dean Novak的代理律師身份出現在Meg的面前. 當他告訴Meg, Dean Novak打算將Castel所有的遺產都交給她時, 她沒有多大的反應, 只是表示很想到Castiel的家中拿取一些遺物以作紀念. Dean曾向Sam交待過, 讓Meg取走任何她想要有關Castiel的遺物, 所以在第二天, 他們便出現在Castiel的公寓之中.

Sam沒有到過Castiel的公寓, 但很明顯Meg對這間公寓瞭如指掌. 她先從客廳的組合櫃上取走了一個放有她和Castiel合照的玻璃相架後, 她便走進房間. Sam不想打擾Meg, 他告訴Meg想待多久都可以, 他會一直坐在客廳的沙發上. 

Sam一直低頭看著手上的文件, 直到房間傳出一聲巨響和碎裂的聲音. 他覺得有點擔心, 所以還是走到房間裡去. 他在房間看到Meg抱著一件衣物坐在床邊的地上; 房門旁邊的地上散落了一地的玻璃, 還有那個破爛的相架. Sam從Meg的表情, 床上的零亂狀態和地上的相架猜得出來────他知到了他老哥曾在這個房間幹過什麼. 那一刻Sam覺得挺尷尬的, 他很不想面對這位剛失去至愛, 而又發現被至愛背叛的女生. 

“小心玻璃.” 實在想不出應該說什麼的Sam, 看了一眼地上的相架. 在說出這句話後, 他便退到房間之外. 

當Sam向Meg交待之後會有本地律師跟進有關Castiel遺產一事之後, 他便送走了Meg. Sam走進Castiel的房間, 小心翼翼地避開了滿地的玻璃碎片, 來到了衣櫃前. 他打開了衣櫃, 看到那五件一模一樣的風衣, 整整齊齊地掛在的裡面. 他認得那件風衣, 這幾年每當他看到Castiel時, Castiel都總是穿著那一件風衣. Sam隨手取下了其中一件後, 便帶著風衣離開了Castiel的公寓. 

當Sam將有關Castiel遺產的後續事宜交託給當地律師後, 他本想留下繼續陪伴著Dean, 但Dean一再表示想要獨處的時間後, Sam最終在第五天的下午離開了Dean的公寓. 

**************************************

理論上每一位見習死神最初的工作, 都是到不同的分局去拿和工作卡片相關的生死冊, 當然Castiel亦不例外. 不過有點不同的是, 當初Dean在做見習死神時, 除了最初遊走在各分局當中做跑腿之外, 他還需幫Tessa做著那些“義務”的文書工作, 但其實Dean並不喜歡一直坐在辦公桌前工作. 基於他現在有時還是需要幫忙處理文件, 他想到了一個脫身方法, 就是讓Castiel取代自己. 在取得Gabriel和Tessa的同意後, Castiel也開始試著做那些文書工作. 

**************************************

Castiel的葬禮在事發後兩星期舉行, Gabriel那天給了他一天特休. Dean曾提議一起出席他的葬禮, 但給他堅決回絕了. Castiel的葬禮很冷清, 他看到了小時候在孤兒院裡照顧他的神父Chuck. 他們已近十年沒有見面, 神父Chuck比那時蒼老了一點, 他啡色的頭髮裡, 夾雜了很多銀絲, 他這天來這裡似乎是為Castiel主持葬禮. Castiel看到了一位不熟絡的同事, 他猜想那同事應該是他公司的代表; 他還看到了在車禍現場出現的那對母子, 小孩看起來似乎沒受什麼傷, 讓Castiel安心了很多. 然後他看著Meg. Meg化了一個很濃的妝, 但仍是遮掩不了她的憔悴; 她到底有多少天沒睡上一個好覺? Castiel去世的時候, Meg還是他的女朋友. 但事情來得太快, 他們沒來得及道別; 加上Castiel在去世前一晚和Dean出軌的事情; 都讓Castiel覺得自己虧欠了Meg很多. 他很想現身向Meg道歉, 但是他知道不可以這樣做.

TBC


	2. 重新出發

當葬禮完畢所有人都離開之後, 只餘下Meg和Castiel. Castiel沒有向Meg現身, 只是安靜地站在Meg的旁邊.

“Clarence, 你果然是個傻瓜… 但是我一點都不意外. 你知道嗎? 就是你的單純和善良吸引了我.” Meg輕撫著刻在Castiel墓碑上的名字低訴著.

“這一年我過得很快樂, 你… 總是對我這麼溫柔, 我知那不是偽裝出來的, 你也是愛我的, 對吧? 唔… 你沒回答, 我就當你是默忍了哦.” Meg笑了一笑. “你知道嗎? 當我知道你有了我這麼好的女朋友還劈腿時, 我多麼的想再殺死你一次.” Meg收起了笑容, 流露出悲哀的神情. “不過我很快就知道, 你是跟那一個人… 我沒猜錯吧? 最後你的願望還是實現了.”

“在大學時我就知道你心裡有另一個人, 所以我完全沒想過我們可以走在一起. 我知道你一直沒有忘記她, 就算你跟我在一起之後, 你總是會呆呆的望向一個方向, 那時我就知道你在想念她.” Meg蹲了下來, “我愛你哦, 小天使… 所以我原諒你. 對了, 如果你真的變成了天使的話, 你可要變成丘比特, 替我找個比你更好的男生哦. 再見了, Castiel.” Meg吻上了墓碑, 然後站起來轉身離開. 

在最後Meg終於喊對了Castiel的名字. Castiel默默看著Meg離去的背影.

“再見了, Meg.” 當Meg的身影消失後, Castiel終於輕輕地說出了這一句. 這時天空開始降下微雨, Castiel抬起了頭, 讓雨點灑在他的臉上. 

Castiel回到Dean的家中時已將近黃昏, 但Dean不在家. 他就呆呆地一直坐在客廳中, 他的頭髮和風衣都已經濕透了. 他回憶起首天在大學上課時與Meg相遇的情景; 他們第一次到酒吧時, Castiel在喝第二杯啤酒已不勝酒力, 醉得不省人事, 都是由Meg和另一位男生合力把他送回宿舍; 還有他第一次跟Meg上瑜珈班時, Meg對他的柔軟度表示讚嘆的表情. 雖然Castiel不太聽得懂別人話中的暗示, 不過其實在他們上大學二年級時, 他已察覺到Meg對他的愛意, 因為她看他的眼神, 就和他自己看Dean的眼神一模一樣. 不過Castiel始終不動聲色, 因為他怕把僅餘的好友也給趕走.

在Castiel大學三年級那年的生日, 因為Dean說過那天剛好有其他的死神提交了休假申請, 所以他無法前來. 因此Castiel答應Meg請他共進晚餐的邀請.

那天因教授臨時有事, 所以他們提早了下課. Meg表示想在晚餐前先送他生日禮物, 不過想先等其他同學離開後才給他驚喜. 當所有同學離開後, Meg告訴他禮物在另一個地方, 所有他們便離開教室. 但才剛離開教室, Meg就把他按在走廊的牆上並開始親吻著他; 那是Castiel的初吻, 他曾幻想過跟Dean親吻, 但幻想和現實始終是兩碼子的事, 他給這個吻迷住了, 他閉上眼睛幻想著跟Dean親吻的情境, 然後他不由自主地翻過身, 把Meg推回牆上, 然後回吻著她.

“吻得不錯嘛, Clarence.” 當兩人終於由激烈的熱吻中分開後, Castiel才清醒過來.

“今晚再見吧.” Meg 拍了一下他的胳膊, 然後走開了.

Castiel沒有離開, 他僵住了. 他覺得自己利用了Meg對他的感情來滿足自己的幻想, 是件很卑鄙的事, 他感到了對自己前所未有的厭惡. 他一直面對牆壁站在那裡, 站了很久, 直到有其他學生在他身邊經過, 他才回過神來.

**************************************

然後Castiel想起他和Dean失聯後, 當Sam告訴他Dean永遠都不可能再和他見面, 他頓覺他的世界崩潰了. 當他離開Dean的公寓, 在雲石餐桌上留下那串鑰匙時, 他覺得自己的靈魂好像被撕成碎片, 再也變得不再完整.

之後他過著每天上班, 下班; 週末就躲在家中喝酒的生活. 其實他一點都不愛喝酒, 但最少喝醉後他可以暫時忘掉一切, 因為那時的他真的很需要忘掉一切. 兩個月後, 當他到醫院覆診時, 醫生警告他不可再喝酒, 否則會對他完全康復構成問題. Castiel也明白他不可以再這樣下去, 他需要找人傾訴; 他想找Balthazar, 但Balthazar身處法國沒法馬上聯繫上;而覆診後的第二天剛好是週五, 他晚上下班後就立刻駕車到Meg的家. 當到達Meg的家時, 已接近午夜時分. Meg看到他時雖然表現得相當驚訝, 但她沒有提出任何問題, 只是緊緊抱著他, 讓他在她的懷中抽泣. 然後在那天晚上, 他們發生了關係. 

Castiel對這相當內疚, 他很後悔他又再次利用和傷害了他的好朋友, 所以當Meg提出想要和他交往時, Castiel沒多加考慮就答應了. 他們相處得很好, Castiel知道Meg很想要他家的鑰匙, 但他覺得讓另一個人隨意進入自己的家中是一個承諾, 所以他始終都有所保留. 他很喜歡Meg, 但不愛她. Castiel有時也會想, 將來可能有一天他會愛上Meg, 然後跟她結婚, 生兒育女, 過著幸福的日子; 直到他百年歸老後, Dean來迎接他的一刻來臨. 

Castiel曾經向Dean透露想在死後成為死神, 但Dean笑說Castiel一定會長命百歲; 而Dean更說他從沒見過一位長者死神, 要Castiel打消念頭. 所以當Dean管轄區的分局局長問他是否想要成為死神時, 他毫不猶豫就答應了.

最終Castiel和Meg還是沒法等到携手步進教堂的那一天. 

**************************************

Dean回到家中, 天色已全暗了下來, 當他打開客廳燈看到Castiel時, 真的讓他嚇了一跳. Castiel抬頭看著Dean, 然後撲向了他. Dean替Castiel脫去了濕透的風衣後, 讓他在自己的懷中低聲地啜泣. 

Castiel感到相當愧疚. 他覺得一次又一次利用了他的好友, 還對她做出背叛行為, 他覺得自己很厚顏無耻, 根本不值得被原諒; 但最後Meg還居然原諒了他, 讓他的心更加難受. 他在Dean的懷中哭了很久, 然後他突然領悟到, 他成為了死神這件事, 無論是對他, 對Meg, 還是對Dean來說, 都是一個重新出發的好機會. 既然上天給了他這個機會回到這裡, 這一次無論如何, 他都不會再放走他最愛的人. 

當Castiel開始平靜下來, Dean用一種很擔心的眼神和語氣問他覺得怎樣. 

“我想睡覺.” Castiel實在覺得自己哭得太累了, 所以很需要睡眠.

“…睡覺? 好吧.” Dean的眼中充滿了疑惑, 不過他還是點了頭.

Castiel握住Dean的手, 就像小時候他們第一次見面一樣, 把他領到房間去, 不過Castiel這次卻是把Dean領到Dean的臥室的前面, 停下了腳步. Castiel成為死神後的這一個星期裡, 雖然他們也有不少的獨處的時間, 但Dean一直都沒有碰過他. Castiel有點懷疑Dean在他去世前一晚, 對他所做的事, 只是出於對他同情. 縱使那天晚上, Dean不停呢喃著“我愛你”這三個字, Castiel仍是覺得一切都很不真實.

Castiel沒有動, 他不肯定Dean對他的想法, 所以他猶豫了. 不過這時候, Dean卻伸出手按下門上把手, 把房間的門推開了.

Dean摘下Castiel的領帶後, 便像那個晚上一樣, 伸手解開了Castiel白襯衣上的第一顆鈕扣, 然後慢慢地由上而下, 遂顆解開他的鈕扣. 當他們雙雙摔倒在床上後, 便開始熱吻, 單憑這個吻, 已經讓Castiel覺得他身上的血液全都衝向某一個器官之中. 這是一個火辣而悠長的吻, 他們的舌頭在彼此的口腔之中互相糾纏翻騰著, 誰也沒有退出去的意思, 是一個絕對會讓人窒息的吻; 但這一次Castiel沒有推開Dean, 因為他已經不再需要呼吸了. 

在熱吻過後, Dean啃咬著Castiel的下巴, 然後由他的頸項開始留下一串細密的吻痕. 在Dean為他作充分擴張後, Castiel開始覺得緊張, 因為他知道接下來會發生什麼事. 在Castiel去世的前一晚, 當他見到Dean出現在他的臥室時, 他已經知道自己命不久矣, 所以他那時只想好好和Dean共渡最後的時光, 倒沒有覺得很緊張. 在他們的初夜的時候, 他有偷看過Dean的下體, 當時他有點暗暗吃驚, 不明白他將要如何吞下那龐然巨物. 現在他又在面對同一問題, 所以讓他緊張起來.

和上次有點不一樣, Dean這次抬起了Castiel的雙腿, 然後把它們擱到自己的雙肩之上. 不過這次Dean還是沒有著急, 還是緩緩地擠進入Castiel的身體, 讓他有時間慢慢適應. 

很痛. 還是和第一次的感覺一樣, 一種像是被強行撐裂的痛感由後穴開始向四方八面伸延. Castiel雙手緊緊抓著床單, 他感到全身的肌肉緊繃起來, 而他和Dean連接的地方因緊張和痛楚而收縮得更緊, Dean的動作亦停了下來. 他對自己狹窄的通道緊緊地包裹著Dean溫熱的肉棒有種很微妙的感覺; 疼痛的感覺雖然開始有所消退, 但痛感仍在; 雖然Dean的肉棒還未到達最深處, 但對Castiel來說, 和Dean合二為一這件事, 除了是肉體上有種像被連繫上和被填滿的感覺外, 他的心頭亦湧出滿滿幸福的暖意.

這個時候Dean卻退了出來. 雖然痛感隨之消失, 但突如其來的空洞感還是讓Castiel輕哼了一聲. Dean他放開了Castiel的雙腿, 然後趴在他的身上, 開始和他接吻, 但與其說是接吻, 更像是互相輕吮和啃嚙著對方的嘴唇, 發出了滋滋聲響. Dean一手輕揉著Castiel的頭髮; 一手撫弄著他的乳頭; 陣陣酥軟的感覺注滿了Castiel身上每個細胞, 令他發出了細碎的呻吟聲; 最終讓他感到全身放鬆舒坦起來.

當Dean再次進入Castiel之中時, Castiel已沒再像之前那樣因緊張而繃緊著身體, 在輕微的疼痛與愉悅的快感中讓Dean完全埋入他的當中; 他跟隨著Dean的節奏擼動著自己的分身; 在前後夾擊的歡愉中到達了高峰. 當Dean在Castiel的深處釋放了慾望後, Castiel並未讓 Dean退出他的身體; 直到Dean的陰莖滑出Castiel的體外後, Castiel馬上把Dean緊緊地摟抱起來, 不讓他離開. 然後在Castiel昏昏沈沈之間, 他們又再次吻上了.

TBC


	3. 戀人

在Castiel半夢半醒之間, 他感到有異物入侵了他的口腔之中, 他被這個熱吻弄醒了. 當Castiel想要再多一點的時候, Dean卻從他的身上爬起來, 跪坐在他的身上. 

“要起床了, 你這個貪睡的小婊子.”

“Dean, 我不是婊子.” Castiel皺起了眉頭.

“昨天晚上是誰一直纏著我做了第二和第三輪? 還害我差點錯過工作的時間.”

Castiel想起了昨天晚上的事, 他感覺到一股熱力由他的耳根開始湧向他的臉頰.

“那就做我的小天使吧. 雖然他們大部份都是混蛋, 不過你絕對是不一樣的. 其實小惡魔也不錯, 不過我可不會喊你小蜜蜂, 你知道我不喜歡昆蟲.”

“叫我Cas不就好了嗎? 為什麼一定要改一個叫法?” Castiel不解地問道.

“戀人之間是應該有一個暱稱的, 天使與惡魔, 快挑一個.”

聽到“戀人”這兩個字, 讓Castiel心裡泛起了甜絲絲的感覺.

“天使…” 這時Castiel的眼光越過了Dean的側面, 看到了掛在牆上那幅天使畫像.那天使擁有一雙很大的綠色翅膀和綠色的眼睛, 頭上還頂著一個光環, 誰都看得出那是出自幼童的手筆.

“天使嗎? 很好啊, 反正我也當了你這麼多年的守護天使, 這次就由你來當我的守護神天使吧.” Dean向Castiel拋了一個眉眼.

“為什麼那幅圖畫還掛在那裡, 你不覺得那… 畫得很醜嗎?”

“那可是你送我的第一份聖誕禮物啊! 而且這是我們的臥室, 又沒有別的人會看得到.” Dean頓了一下. “我記得你第一次看到它掛在那裡時, 可表現得相當興奮啊!” Dean扭過頭向牆上望去.

“Dean, 那時我才八歲啊!” 聽到“我們的臥室”時, 讓Castiel不自覺地揚起了兩邊的嘴角; 但在聽到Dean後續的說話, 他又不禁翻了一個白眼. 

“可惜以前沒替你拍過裸照, 否則我一定會把它放大弄成一張海報貼在牆上.” Dean像想了一下, “對了, 你那時候為什麼覺得我是一個天使?” Dean躺到Castiel的身邊, 側著身子看著他.

“Dean, 那時我才四歲, 你覺得我還是記得這樣久遠的事嗎?” Castiel向Dean翻出了一個更大的白眼. Castiel心想又是這個問題, 不過其實Castiel是記得的. Dean從Castiel 四歲開始, 每隔一段時間就會問相同的問題. Castiel小時候不懂表達, 他總是向Dean說: “因為你就是天使.” 當Castiel大一點懂得表達時, 他又因為覺得說出來很彆扭, 所以始終沒有向Dean道出真相.

Castiel對於四歲時的記憶已經模糊, 但他還是很記得他們第一次相見的情景.

**************************************

那天晚上, Castiel已躺在自己的床上, 但因為Hael說他的父母在趕回來, 他努力讓自己清醒, 想等他最喜歡的母親回來給他說些床邊故事. 因為他聽到樓下傳來了聲音, 他以為父母回來了, 所以他從房間走了出來, 在樓梯口等著他的母親. 但他在樓梯的另一端看到的不是自己的母親, 而是一個陌生人. Castiel雖然是一個很安靜的孩子, 但他卻不怕生, 他開口問了對方是誰. Castiel自己也說不上為什麼, 他覺得這位陌生人和他或他的父母, 甚至Hael都不一樣, 他想起了每天晚上他母親都會跟他說的同一番說話: “Castiel是個好孩子, 所以天使是會一直看顧著你.” 於是他便問了對方是不是天使, 還有問他的翅膀在哪裡. 

“呃, 人類是看不到的. 不過我可是會飛的啊! 妳轉過身看看吧.”

Castiel聽從了“天使”的指示, 轉過身來, 就發現天使已站在自己的面前, 並蹲了下來看著自己. 他發現天使擁有綠色眼睛, 就像他母親喜歡的寶石一樣. 他母親最愛綠色, 她很喜歡收集由不同綠色寶石鑲嵌的飾物, 可能是耳濡目染的關係, 綠色也成為Castiel最愛的顏色. 他覺得天使眼睛的綠色很漂亮, 就算是他母親收集的寶石中都找不到這樣漂亮而獨特的顏色. 他一直盯著這雙漂亮綠色眼睛, 直到對方移開了視線. 之後的事Castiel就不太記得了, 他只知道他的父母在那一個晚上給殺害了.

過了幾天之後, Dean把他和Castiel那張合成的合照放大後, 放到相架之中, 然後掛到那個天使畫像的旁邊去.

**************************************

在Castiel來到分局的第二個星期, 他終於交上了第一個朋友. 

其實當初他來到這分局時, 所有死神都知道他的身份, Charlie他們也對他很友善, 但Castiel始終覺得那些都是Dean的朋友, 不算是自己真正的朋友.

“那是蜜蜂嗎?”

Castiel正坐在Gabriel前面的辦公桌上, 那原應是屬於Gabriel助理的桌子, 但Gabriel沒有專屬的助理, 所以一直空置著. 當Tessa或Dean在幫忙Gabriel時都會坐在上面, 而現在幫忙Gabriel文書工作就成為了Castiel這位見習死神的其中一份工作. Castiel 在編排工作卡片時, 聽到了前面有人發出了聲音, 於是抬起頭來.

雖然面前的是一位男生, 但Castiel卻覺得那是位可以用得上可愛來形容的年輕天使. 那天使的手指指向Castiel放在辦公桌上的手機. 手機上掛了一條電話繩, 上面有著一個鑲滿了黃, 黑和白色水晶的蜜蜂吊飾, 是Castiel成為死神後, Dean送給他的第一份禮物. 

“呃, 不好意思, 我是主的天使Samandriel.” Samandriel微笑著向Castiel伸出了手.

“我是死神Castiel Novak.” Castiel站了起來, 握向了對方的手. 他知道這位天使的存在. Dean一向討厭天使, 但他對這位天使卻很有好感; 還有那些市面上並沒有出售, 但又偶爾在Dean的公寓中出現的超級美味蜂蜜, Castiel知道都是來自這位天使.

他們開始談起了有關不同蜜蜂的品種, 還有牠們的習性等; 他們談了很久, 直到Gabriel提醒他們現在是辦公時間, 他們才交換了聯絡方式, 約定下次有空時在外面見面.

兩星期之後, Castiel和Samandriel剛好都有一個空檔, 他們相約在一間在冰淇淋店內見面. 這天Dean剛好也有時間, 所以一行“三人”便一起來到冰淇淋店裡享用芭菲冰淇淋.

那時正值暑假, 店內有不少女學生或母親帶著小孩光顧. 老實說, 一個三位大男生的組合出現在幾乎都是女性的店子裡是挺怪異的; 加上三人出眾的外表, 惹來不少女生的不時偷望; 其後一位貌似高中女生更走到他們的面前, 開口想要Samandriel的手機號碼, 不過被臉紅的Samandriel以“已經有一位很要好的女朋友”為由而靦腆地拒絕了.

Dean對Samandriel有女朋友表示好奇, 所以Samandriel就解釋他有一位比他年長的天使女友, 而且他們已決定結為伴侶. 這勾起了Dean更多的好奇, 雖然他知道Tessa曾經和Bartholomew那位天使交往過, 但在他的認知裡, 天使是沒有性別的, 所以對“天使結為伴侶”一事很感興趣. 

人類是天使的“改良版”, 當初人類是以天使的外表而創造出來, 所以天使亦分別擁有男性或女性的外貌特質. 雖然他們之間一般以兄弟姊妹相稱, 但和人類不一樣, 他們是被創造出來, 所以他們之間並沒有血緣關係或性別之分.

Samandriel還告訴Dean他們, 天使之間結為伴侶是很平常的事, 在天堂裡亦有很多兩位男天使或兩位女天使的伴侶組合; 甚或一些較極端的例子如天使與惡魔, 半神, 甚至怪物的伴侶也出現過. 不過天堂有一條禁令, 嚴禁天使愛上人類; 如果發現天使與人類結合, 那位天使將受到嚴厲懲罰.

在Samandriel向他們解釋完天使如何結為伴侶後, Samandriel開始和Castiel討論如何“經營”一個蜂場; 還有不同蜂蜜的營養價值和口感之類. Dean之後都沒怎麼插嘴, 只是靜靜吃著他的芭菲冰淇淋. Castiel其實知道他的戀人對蜜蜂一點都不感興趣, 他純粹只是想陪自己才一起來到這裡. 在Dean吃完他第六個芭菲冰淇淋後, Samandriel和Castiel的對話亦宣告結束. 在他們離開之前, Samandriel送了幾瓶來自天堂的蜂蜜給Castiel; 而Castiel則送了一個蜜蜂小吊飾給Samandriel.

**************************************

在完成一個月跑腿和文書工作後, Castiel開始跟著Dean到外面學習迎接亡者的工作.

“那條電話繩可以還給我嗎?” Castiel歪著頭盯著Dean手機上的電話繩. 這天他們在等待外勤工作時, Castiel把他的的椅子移到Dean的辦公桌前, 和Dean一起看那些生死冊.

“你不喜歡新的那條嗎?” Dean指著同樣放在Dean的辦公桌上, Castiel那個一年多前舊款手機上的電話繩. 電話繩上掛著一個鑲滿了水晶的蜜蜂吊飾. 

“但那個是我的.” Castiel看了自己的手機一眼, 然後又繼續盯著Dean手機上那個掛有祖母綠寶石的電話繩. 

“但現在是我的了, 當然你也是我的.” Dean俏皮地向Castiel擠了擠眼.

“Dean…”

“我應該要在這裡貼上“嚴禁辦公室戀愛”的告示嗎? ”Gabriel在Castiel的後面乾咳了一下. “你們兩個到我的房間去.”

**************************************

“所以Cassie, 你覺得怎樣?”

“我是Castiel.” Castiel皺起眉頭, 歪著頭看著Gabriel.

“Come on, 我真的很需要一個助理, Cassie.” 

“我不是Cassie.”

“天啊, 你們平常到底是怎樣溝通的?” Gabriel攤開雙手, 一臉不可置信的樣子看著Dean.

“他總是很遲鈍.” Dean強忍著笑說道.

“呃…不, 我的意思是他很固執.”在被Castiel狠狠地瞥了一眼後, Dean改變了口風.

**************************************

根據Charlie的說法, 事緣應該是因為當Castiel在第一次遇到Bartholomew時發生. 在Bartholomew用一種自大兼藐視對方的語氣作出自我介紹後, Castiel說出了這樣的一番說話.

“噢, 你就是那個混蛋天使.”

當時高傲的Bartholomew很明顯給Castiel的說話氣得臉上一陣紅一陣白, 甚至連生死冊和工作卡片也忘記取走.

因為Charlie那時剛好身在Gabriel的房間, 所以聽到Bartholomew和Castiel之間的對話. 她說Gabriel那時還大笑起來, 一點都沒給Bartholomew留下一點情面. 而且還用一種欣賞的眼光看著Castiel.

最終Gabriel他們結束了有關助理的一段對話. Castiel答應會考慮這事, 請Gabriel給他一點時間.

那天當 Castiel和Dean獨處時, 他們有討論過這個問題. Dean對Gabriel需要一個專屬助理表示極度懷疑; 不過他亦有直言以Castiel的社交能力來看, 比起迎接亡者, Castiel更適合辦公室的文書工作.

第二天Castiel和Dean來到Gabriel的房間並向Gabriel提出了兩個條件. Gabriel很爽快就答應了Castiel所開出的條件. Dean當時瞪大了眼睛, 並在事後向Castiel表示懷疑Gabriel正在暗戀他. 

還有當天在他們離開Gabriel的房間後, 他們發現在分局的告示板上貼出了一張印有“嚴禁辦公室戀愛”的巨型告示. 

TBC


	4. 惡作劇

當Castiel答應Gabriel做他的助理後, 他們在Charlie的小型聚會裡提起了這件事. 每位死神都對Gabriel輕易答應Castiel的要求表示震驚, 因為他們或多或少都曾受過Gabriel的戲弄; 而且他們都沒看過Gabriel會如此乾脆地答應任何一位死神的要求. Charlie和Garth都跟Dean有相同的見解, 他們都認為Gabriel正在暗戀Castiel, 並笑稱Dean出現了強大的對手; 而Benny和Jo則認為Gabriel可能只想要一個弟弟, 把Castiel當成弟弟罷了.

說到惡作劇時, Dean更提起了最初他來到這分局後第五天的事情.

在Dean成為見習死神後, Tessa已一再提醒他要小心Gabriel的小把戲. 當他第五天出現在分局時, Gabriel以“歡迎新人”為由, 硬塞了一個顏色繽紛, 上面布滿了藍色, 紫色和粉紅色奶油的甜甜圈給Dean. 雖然Dean也喜歡吃甜甜圈, 但這東西的顏色實在太詭異, 加上Tessa一直在他身邊給他使眼色, 所以他一開始是想婉拒這份“心意”. 不過在Gabriel“盛情難卻”的脅逼下, Dean還是乖乖地把整個甜甜圈吃得乾乾淨淨. 當Gabriel看到Dean吃完了整個甜甜圈後, 他好像很滿意地走開了.

Dean吃完甜甜圈後, 他發現雙手都沾上了奶油, 而他亦感覺到自己的嘴角, 臉頰, 甚至鼻尖都沾上了. 他嘗試用他死神的能力, 弄掉那些污跡, 但他發現他失敗了. 他之前明明試過可以用他的能力弄走他手上漢堡的醬汁, 當時他還覺得這能力非常好使, 但現在怎麼失靈了? 於是他找來餐紙, 把手上和臉上的奶油通通擦掉. 但擦掉奶油後, 他發現手上的顏色仍在. 他開始有點慌了, 因為分局不設衛生間, 所以他瞬移到一間商場的公共衛生間去. 幸好當時衛生間沒有其他人, 否則可能會被突然出現的Dean嚇壞. 他一直在洗手, 但無論他用多少洗手液, 那些顏色都是一直洗不掉; 他不能從鏡子看到自己的樣子, 不過他猜想自己的“臉色”也不會好看到那裡去.

弄了半天, Dean肯定自己是弄不掉那些顏色後, 他唯有硬著頭皮回去分局找始作俑者. 

當一向不苟言笑的Tessa看到Dean時, 她先是一怔, 下一秒她就別過臉去用手遮掩她正在偷笑的嘴角. Dean以最快的速度衝進Gabriel的房間, 他已不管當時還有其他的惡魔在場, 便開始質問 Gabriel.

“你的化妝技巧還有待改善.” Gabriel一臉得意洋洋地看著Dean, “看你化成這個樣子, 大概一天之後就會脫妝了吧?”

Gabriel沒有騙Dean, 在二十四小時後, 那些“繽紛的化妝”的確消失得無影無蹤, 但Dean卻成為各分局的笑柄好一段日子.

**************************************

Castiel回想起來, 在這接近兩個月裡, Gabriel的確沒對他作過什麼惡作劇, 而且還算對他相當客氣. 但除了一點以外────由他們第一次見面時開始, Gabriel便一直喚他作Cassie.

Castiel並不是特別喜歡自己的名字, 甚至覺得自己的名字很奇怪. 他大一點的時候上網查了一下, 知道那是“星期四天使”的名字. 後來他從神父Chuck那裡知道, 原來他的父親Jimmy是一位很虔誠的教徒, 這說明了為什麼他幫自己的兒子改了一個天使的名字. 但Castiel始終弄不懂他父親為什麼不改一些如 Michael, Ariel之類的名字, 偏偏要挑一個超冷門的. 雖然Castiel不是特別喜歡自己的名字, 但他還是很討厭別人亂改他的名字.

當他第一次跟Gabriel見面時, Gabriel便開始喚他作Cassie. 這讓Castiel感到非常愕然, 因為他大學時的同房兼好友Balthazar也是這樣叫他的. 剛開始時, Castiel總是裝聽不懂或是無視 Balthazar對他的稱呼, 不過最後Castiel還是屈服了. Balthazar大學時代的成績很好, 但他總是因為忙著打工, 而常常“神龍見首不見尾”, 他的大學出席率總是徘徊在危險邊緣. 有段時間Castiel還很擔心自己的好友是否能如期畢業.

當Gabriel喊Castiel為Cassie時, 有一刻讓Castiel懷疑他的好友是不是出了什麼事情. 不過當他想到, 在他過身的前一天Balthazar才跟他聯繫過, 這麼短時間總應該不會出了什麼大事吧? 而且Balthazar已回到法國, 就算真的出了什麼事的話, 也沒可能剛好見過Gabriel, 所以他稍為安心了. 不過他決定如果有機會的話, 還是很想再見好友一面.

當然Castiel亦不喜歡Meg喊他Clarence. Meg曾告訴過他, 這是來自一部叫“lt's a wonderful life”電影裡一位天使的名字, 所以最少Castiel還知道那是天使的名字. 但Cassie────Cassie到底是誰啊? 為什麼每個人都這樣喊他? 他和Cassie真的有那麼相像嗎? 想到這裡讓Castiel有點抓狂了. 不過話說回來, Castiel還挺喜歡別人喊他Cas, 這大概因為Dean是第一個這樣喊他的人吧.

**************************************

在Gabriel答應Castiel所開出的條件三個月後, Castiel就正式成為Gabriel的助理. 而Gabriel前面那張長期空置的辦公桌, 亦正式成為了Castiel的辦公桌. 當初Castiel向Gabriel開出了兩個條件: 第一是他希望和Dean到外面學習迎接亡者三個月, 因為他覺得如果他們的管轄區出了什麼重大的事故時, 他也可以幫忙外勤的工作.

第二就是製定固定的上班時間. Castiel要求每天的工作時間為上午九時至下午七時, 中間不設午休時間. Gabriel居然覺得這個要求很合理. 他說其實其他分局的局長亦不是整天二十四小時都待在分局之中, 他們每天都有幾小時的自由時間.所以當Castiel正式上任後, 在Gabriel的房間外貼了一張告示: 局長辦公時間: 03:00~0:00.

Castiel很快就適應了朝九晚七的辦公室生活. 在他成為“死神上班族”的兩個月後, 迎來他去世後的第一個聖誕節.

**************************************

Dean每年的聖誕節都會請假到Bobby的舊居和Sam的一家共渡佳節. 但這一年他很想正式將Castiel介紹給Sam的一家人, 所以這年的聖誕節改在Dean的管轄區內渡過. Dean請了五天休假陪伴Sam的一家, 並在他管轄區山區租了一間兩層帶四個房間的木屋; 在Castiel小的時候Dean曾帶他來過這裡觀星.

當Sam看到Castiel的時候相當高興; Jess也給了他一個大大的擁抱, 說終於看到他的“真身”. Mary和Deana對Castiel都很友善, 尤其是Deana, 從她看著Castiel的眼神, 可以看出一種亮光, 簡直就像有一堆星星在她的眼中閃爍著似的. Dean明白以Deana的審美眼光來說, Castiel絕對是一名帥哥, 但這不是唯一的原因────Sam告訴過Dean, Deana上大學後就迷上了耽美系列, 還一直嚷著要跟同學合作出同人誌什麼的. Dean上網查過有關資料, 他知道那是什麼意思. 所以這讓Dean感到有點不安.

這裡的冬天降雪的日子並不多, 不過山區一帶偶爾也會出現一些不太厚的積雪. 天氣報告說聖誕節這幾天都會天晴, 所以他們決定在這個平安夜來個露天燒烤. Castiel下班來到木屋時, 天色已完全暗了下來. 在燒烤的期間, Deana已經一直纏著Castiel問他和Dean的相識經過和他們之間相處的逸事. 吃完晚餐後, Deana更硬拉著Castiel上到二樓的小客廳裡. 雖然Dean在一樓的飯廳和Sam他們一直閒聊著, 不過一直都心不在言, 終於他忍不住想到二樓看看Castiel和他侄女到底在談些什麼. 

在Jess笑稱Dean一秒都不想和戀人分開後, Dean就上了二樓. 二樓的小客廳裡有一張二人沙發和一張單人沙發. Castiel和Deana就坐在二人沙發之上, 而Dean就順理成章地坐在旁邊的單人沙發之上. Deana一直都是問關於Castiel和Dean之間的小故事; Dean也沒有插話, 只是靜靜地坐著, 一邊喝著手中的啤酒, 一邊聽著他們談話.

“你是Top還是Bottom?”

當Dean聽到他的侄女說出這個問題時, 他雙眼圓睜, 差一點把口中的啤酒噴了出去.

“Bottom.”

Dean用不可置信和驚訝的目光看著回答問題的Castiel.

“那第一次會痛嗎? 還有是不是每次都一定會用上潤滑劑? 死神和人類之間的性愛會有所不同的嗎?” Deana雙眼發亮, 手上緊握著筆記本和原子筆.

Dean完全沒想過這樣的問題會出自一名二十歲的姑娘口中, 而且那還是自己的親侄女.

“開始的時候真的很痛…”

對於Deana的一連串問題和Castiel不加思索的答案, 實在嚇怕了Dean. 他大聲地咳嗽, 希望打斷Castiel和Deana之間的對話, 他真的受不了再讓她的侄女知道有關他性生活的更多細節.

“Dean, 你還好嗎? 是生病了嗎?” Castiel頓了一下, “死神會生病的嗎?” Castiel歪著頭看著Dean.

一旁的Deana還算機靈, 她知道自己越了界線, 強忍著笑意說到樓下給Dean去拿一杯清水. 當她回來的時候, 她沒有再問一些讓Dean覺得尷尬的問題, 這天晚上, 他們一直傾談到午夜過後.

半年後當Dean收到了由Deana寄來的那本叫“我的死神戀人”同人誌時, 他並不意外; 當他發現Deana用了他和Castiel的名字為主角命名時, 他開始有點懷疑Deana是不是在作弄他; 而當他發現Deana居然可以畫出那巨細無遺的性愛場面後, 他不得不承認這令他目瞪口呆了, 他只希望Sam沒有機會看到那本同人誌.

Dean的好友兼同事Charlie除了熱愛電影之外, 亦很喜歡動漫. 在她休假參加完北美最大型的動漫活動之後, 她不知道在哪弄到兩本 “我的死神戀人”, 而且還一直存放在分局之中. 在往後的數個月裡, Dean發現無論是死神, 惡魔, 還是天使, 都用一種很曖昧的眼神和笑容看著他. 

TBC


	5. 生活日常

Dean總是說Castiel很奇怪, 因為就算成了死神以後, Castiel仍然保持每天有一定的睡眠時間. 在最初的數個月, Castiel總在工作的空檔期間睡上一, 兩小時; 而當他成為了Gabriel的助理之後, 他堅持每天要有最少六小時的睡眠時間. 作為死神, 就算一天工作二十四小時, 都絕不會覺得很睏或產生肉體上的疲累, 所以Dean認為睡眠對死神來說是件多餘的事.

其實Castiel從小就愛睡覺. 在遇見Dean之前, 他每天可以睡上十五, 六個小時, 就像貓咪一樣. 之後因為入住孤兒院的關係, 他的睡眠時間大幅減為十二小時; 但那個時候Dean總會在半夜時分探訪Castiel, 不知是不是因為這個原因, Castiel小的時候就算是在大白天, 也經常處於發呆的狀態; 當他大一點的時候, 他就開始習慣每天最少要有六至八小時的優質睡眠時間, 直到他成年以後, 這個習慣亦從沒改變.

每當Dean說起有關Castiel睡眠習慣的問題時, Castiel總會反駁死神是不用進食, 但他現在每天還是最少看到Dean進食兩至三餐. 除了正餐以外, Dean還很喜歡吃零食, 例如他們閒在家裡看電影時, Dean總會製作不同口味的爆米花: 蜂蜜, 巧克力, 牛油, 花生醬味的這些都算是正常口味. 除了漢堡以外, Dean亦很喜歡吃中菜, 有一次他居然將甜酸醬混進爆米花中, 那種怪異的味道, 簡直就像是要挑戰Castiel的味蕾一樣. Castiel一向除了一些甜食以外, 就不太喜歡進食, 所以小的時候每當他吃飯時, 總要有人盯著他, 他才會乖乖地進食; 否則他只會盯著眼前的食物半天不動, 可能因為吸收營養的不足, 所以直至成年後他還是有點偏瘦. 

**************************************

其實Castiel都不知道自己為什麼不喜歡進食. Dean常常說吃東西是一種享受, 美食當前就會讓他感到猶如置身天堂之中; 他生前最愛吃Pie, 但因身為消防隊員, 需要時刻保持身體在最佳狀態; 加上其實他不太熱衷運動, 他所做的那些強化運動, 完全是只因工作所需; 所以盡管他超級喜歡吃Pie, 但還是有所節制. 當Dean成為死神之後, 他就再也不用為怕自己發福長胖而有所擔憂, 所以對於吃的方面, 他變得非常放肆; 他試過一天就吃完五大盆不同口味的巨型大Pie, 還完全面不改色. 當Castiel成為死神後, 他有點為他以後都不用再進食而感到高興; 但事實是Dean除了吃以外, 也很喜歡親自下廚, 而他的廚藝又真的相當不錯. 

對於Castiel從小就不太喜歡進食, Dean為此曾一度怕Castiel不能長高而感到非常煩惱. Dean本身其實也很喜歡吃一堆垃圾食物, 但當他把正值青春期的Castiel領養回家後, 他一有時間就會煮很多營養豐富的菜色, 強迫Castiel把它們全部吃下去; 可能正因為Dean的苦心經營, 最終Castiel可以長到1.8m, 只是比他稍矮一點的水平.

Dean認為吃東西除了是一種享受外, 和自己喜歡的人一同分享一頓美食, 是一種比食物本身更為重要的事. 所以比起看著他吃東西, 他更希望Castiel可以陪著他一起進餐. 對於這個問題, 他們雙方爆發了一場激辯; 最終以Dean不再干涉Castiel的睡眠時間作為條件, Castiel則答應在Dean每個沒有工作的早上, 讓Dean親自下廚, 並陪他一起進食早餐來結束這場爭拗.

**************************************

最近每當Castiel在家中練習瑜珈時, Dean總是用一種輕蔑的眼神看著他. 今天Dean又露出了那個眼神. 但這一次, Castiel決定回瞪著Dean; 就這樣他們一直盯著對方, 足足超過了五分鐘. 直到Castiel完成他那高難度的動作後, 他終於忍不住開口問Dean.

“你很討厭我在家練習瑜珈嗎?”

“你到底為什麼還要練習瑜珈? ” Dean皺著眉頭, 一臉不解地看著Castiel.

“運動可以保持健康, 還有可以減壓.” Castiel臉無表情地回答.

“保持健康? Come on, 你認真的嗎? 還有你的壓力很大嗎?” Dean瞪大了眼睛, 神情有點錯愕地看著Castiel.

“那壓力倒也不算很大.” Castiel想了一想, “Dean, 我可不能像你一樣整天只顧吃, 又完全不運動.”

“你忘了我們都已死了嗎? 無論我們怎樣吃都不會長胖的啊!” Dean向Castiel翻了一個白眼, “還有誰說我不愛運動? 我可最愛‘晨早性愛’了.” Dean向Castiel眨了一下眼睛.

**************************************

第二天早上在Castiel將醒未醒之際, 發現Dean已爬上了他們的床. 這時Dean正忙著在Castiel的脖子上留下吻痕.

“Dean, 不要在那裡, 會有人看到的.” Castiel用充滿慵懶的聲音說道.

“你一會弄掉它不就行了嗎?”

對了, Castiel終於想起他是一個死神. 其實他也挺喜歡Dean在他身上留下吻痕, 所以他就閉上嘴巴和眼睛好好享受著.

“今天我們換個地方吧.”

“嗯.” 其實Castiel的頭腦還沒清醒過來, 他不太理解Dean的說話, 只是隨便應了他一聲.

Dean脫下了Castiel身上的T恤和四角褲, 然後把他抱了起來. 其實Castiel身上的T恤是來自Dean的舊衣物. 因為當Castiel死後, 他的遺物很快便被處理掉, 除了Dean當初取走的一件風衣以外, Castiel便沒有其他舊衣物留下, 但他又不想要Dean另外花錢幫他買睡衣, 所以他便一直穿著Dean的舊T恤睡覺.

當Dean把Castiel的上半身放在他們客廳裡的雲石餐桌上時, 他就完全醒過來. 

“小天使, 等一下好嗎?” Castiel想爬起來, 但Dean卻一手把他按在上面. Castiel的臉貼在光滑而透涼的雲石上, 感覺不太舒服.

“Dean, 你要幹嗎?” Castiel皺著眉, 扭著頭看著Dean,. 

“我很快就回來.”Dean俏皮地向Castiel眨了一下眼睛. 

當Dean再出現在Castiel的視線範圍內時, 他手上多了一瓶蜂蜜.

Castiel很愛喝蜂蜜. 他們的家有很多不同品種, 還有稀的, 稠的, 不同口味一大堆的蜂蜜. Dean手上的一瓶蜂蜜是當中最稀, 亦是最貴的一瓶.

“Dean, 你到底想要幹什麼?” Castiel的眉頭緊緊的皺在一起.

“潤滑劑用完了.”

“Dean, 你不會是認真的吧?” 

“非常認真.” Dean裝認真的臉, 讓Castiel給逗笑了的同時, 也讓他翻了一個白眼.

“用完了你不會去買嗎?”

“但我想馬上操你.”

“…好吧…但不要弄髒餘下的, 那瓶蜂蜜很貴的.” Castiel看著Dean一絲不掛的身體, 又再翻了一個白眼, 他放棄繼續和Dean爭辯.

在Dean把三分一瓶的蜂蜜倒進杯子裡去後, Castiel就再沒看著Dean. 他調整了自己的頭, 用相對地比較舒服的角度讓自己的臉貼在雲石餐桌上面. 之後Dean趴到Castiel的身上輕吻他的額角, 用鼻尖磨蹭著他臉頰的鬍茬, 然後他們吻上了對方. 在前戲完成後, Dean把Castiel站著的兩腿分得更開.

Castiel感覺一種清涼而帶有黏稠感的液體倒到他的後穴之上, 那種黏乎乎的感覺怪怪的, 他的身體不禁抖索了一下. 然後一種有異於平常手指觸感的東西在他的後穴附近的皮膚打圈. 過了一會, 這東西便伸進他的後穴.

“噢.” Castiel不禁發出了一聲嬌喘. 這東西粗糙而溫暖, 在他的後穴中擠壓進出著, 比用手指的感覺好上百倍. 然而Castiel在享受的過程中, 突然意識到那是什麼東西時, 他睜開眼睛, 扭過頭想確認Dean在做什麼. 但因角度問題, 他看不到Dean的臉. 他只知道Dean的臉正對著他的後穴. 

“Dean, 你在做什麼?” 

“我正在採花蜜.” Dean側過身子, 舔了一下嘴唇, Castiel看到對方嘴角殘留的蜂蜜.

“這… 好像不太衛生吧?” Castiel皺起了眉頭.

“我們都是死神, 你忘了嗎? “ 這次輪到Dean給了Castiel一個白眼.

Castiel想了想, 便收回了對Dean的視線, 繼續享受著舌頭帶給他全新的感覺, 那感覺… 真的很舒服. 不過始終舌頭的長度有限, 開拓不了太深的位置. 所以當Dean的舌頭離開了Castiel的身體後, 便換上了手指, 這時Castiel就知道出事了.

雖然那是最稀的一瓶蜂蜜, 但還是太黏稠了. 他感覺到Dean的手指有點卡在他的身體之中. 然後他感覺到Dean把手指強行抽離他的身體.

隔了好一會都沒有動靜, Castiel又扭過頭看看發生了什麼事. 

“不會吧? 這次你又想做什麼?” Castiel看到Dean手上那盒從冰箱取出的植物牛油.

“蜂蜜還是太稠了.” Dean聳了一下肩.

“我早就告訴過你, 這是行不通的.”

“你沒有!” Dean頓了一下, “這應該可以用得上.” Dean向前舉起了手上那盒植物牛油. 

“好吧.” Castiel嘆了口氣, 他已無力再爭辯, “但你要快點, 我不想遲到.”

意想不到地, 這盒植物牛油真的幫他們加速了很多. 當Dean讓Castiel沾上牛油, 然後去擼動自己的分身時, 他覺得比用潤滑劑更順暢, 他上下擼動著自己的陰莖, 很快便射了出來. Castiel腿上一軟, 差點摔到地上, 幸好Dean一直扶著Castiel的腰間, 所以他才沒摔到, 不過卻讓Dean的陰莖滑了出去. 

Dean把Castiel整個人抱起, 平放到雲石餐桌上. 他還讓Castiel屈曲相腳, 撑在桌子的邊緣上, 然後他便再次進入Castiel的身體之內. Dean經過一番衝刺後, 在Castiel的身體內釋放後, 在退出來時卻把混合了蜂蜜, 牛油和精液的液體弄得一桌都是. 

Castiel在看著Dean清理桌子時, 在考慮以後還要不要在上面吃早餐.

然後當天Dean沒買潤滑劑, 但卻買了五盒植物牛油回來. 還有Dean自那天起, 便開始稱呼Castiel的後穴為蜜穴────Honey ass.

Castiel曾以為他們會一直過著幸福甜蜜的日子. 但過了幾年之後, 一件如同災難般的突發不幸事件, 卻幾乎摧毀他們之間的關係.

TBC


	6. 災難

人類是一種很聰明的生物. 所謂適者生存, 地球上絕大部份的生物都是以改變自己的方式去適應環境; 但人類為了自身的利益, 可以殘害其他生物; 可以破壞自然; 甚至同類互相廝殺亦在所不惜. 他們興建摩天大樓; 生產大量電子產品, 不斷排放溫室氣體; 污染空氣與海洋; 但其實大自然也是會記恨復仇的.

對於近年頻繁出現的超級颶風, 雖然人類可以透過科技預測路徑與其威力, 但往往亦避不過人命和經濟的損失; 而大自然的報復手段當中, 雖然有些未必和人類的行為有直接關聯, 但因人類未能作出準確預測, 其破壞力往往更為驚人.

當紐約總局在短短十分鐘內出現數以百計的工作卡片, 並且數量還一直遞增時, 作為總局局長的Naomi已心知不妙, 她馬上召集總局內的所有死神, 並聯絡附近管轄區的分局局長, 發現都有類似的情況; 多個不同性質的危急應變小組相繼應運而生並開始處理和協調工作.

根據工作卡片上的死亡原因推測, 在不久的將來, 在紐約的一帶將會發生強力地震, 並引發海嘯; 而受災地區除了美國之外, 亦波及加拿大部份沿岸地區. 紐約市雖然不常發生地震, 但其實當中有五個區域是處於地震帶之上; 專家亦曾作出預測, 紐約市每百年左右會發生一次五級左右的地震, 而對上一次已經是一百五十年之前的事. 雖然人類科技先進, 但仍未能正確預測地震的發生; 而比起美國東岸, 西岸發生毀滅性的地震機率遠高於東岸, 所以專家都忙著觀察西岸的動靜. 但專家始終亦是人類, 即使經過了千萬年的進化, 地球上仍有很多秘密未被發現, 而造成這一次奪去超過三萬五千人性命的災難, 就是緣自於一條位於紐約市對出海岸, 一直未被發現的斷層裂縫加上原有的地震帶引發的連鎖反應所致.

紐約市作為一個多元而人口密集的地方, 每天都有來自世界各地的人種. 所以這一次除了美國國內的分局以外, 亦有來自世界各地不同分局的死神聚集在美國東岸一帶. 而Gabriel的分局亦派出了五名死神協助迎接亡者, 當中Dean亦是其中一員.

那是一個剛結束暑假後的平日, 殘暑仍帶來持續不下的高溫, 沙灘上仍見到不少玲瓏浮凸的身影.

Dean第一次看到這麼多的死神聚集, 但他們之間並沒有交談, 只是不約而同地望向大海. 這讓他想起了有一次帶Castiel到動物園看企鵝的情景: 明明前面沒有什麼東西, 但那群企鵝就只是望向同一方向, 靜靜地站著. 一瞬間Dean有一種自己都變成了企鵝的錯覺. 

在地動山搖的一刻, 傳來眾多的驚叫和呼喊聲; 很多人都跌倒在沙灘之上; 在三, 四分鐘之後一切終於回歸平靜. 很多人仍舊坐在沙灘之上一臉茫然; 有人四處張望; 有人爬起身查看自己有沒有受傷. 當數分鐘場後, 有人終於發現海水正以高速後退, 並在沙灘之上留下大量泡沫之時, 他們不知道Dean這班死神已經準備就緒. 

盡管當時有人大喊著“快走!”, 但一切都已經太遲. 幾層樓高的海浪以迅雷不及掩耳的高速湧向人群, 眨眼間所有的東西都被倦入海底之中.

Dean沒有上過戰場. 他生前曾參與撲滅一場大火, 當時有六死廿八人受傷. 他以為那次已是他最接近身處戰場的一次經驗; 但現在他終於了解身處修羅戰場的感受.

在地震和海嘯過後的短時間內湧現了相當大數量的亡者; 但伴隨著餘震, 失救和其他相關原因, 亡者的數目仍持續上升. 負責救援工作的人類日以繼夜地挖掘, 希望可以和時間競賽, 在瓦礫之中找尋到更多的生還者; 而死神就竭盡所能, 希望在有限的時間裡, 送走所有的亡; 但現實總是事與願違, 這亦解釋了在發生多人慘死的地方, 總有一些鬧鬼的傳聞.

跑外勤的死神們疲於奔命; 但留在總局內的死神們亦不見得悠閒多少, 他們馬不停蹄地忙著協調和處理突發事件,每位死神的神經都處於繃緊的狀態. 

紐約總局雖然位於在紐約市之內, 但並不是物理上存在於紐約的任何角落, 它可以說是存在於市紐約內的異次元空間, 所以無論是地震或海嘯都沒有影響這裡的運作. 這裡除了規模和死神數目以外, 和其他分局最大的分別是這裡設有一個亡者等候區. 

當死神送走亡者以後, 他們都會來到這等候區, 並會得到一個號碼牌. 當審判完結之後, 在等候區會發出廣播, 並在多個巨型的螢幕顯示屏展示出有關資料; 亡者就按照相關資料到達他們所屬的櫃台, 然後等待轉送去天堂或地獄. 這裡是個相當特別的地方, 除了在這裡工作或特別批准的死神以外, 其他死神都嚴禁進入這區域. 而每當一個國家出現嚴重災難, 死者無數時, 死神的終極Big Boss────Death就會出現在總局的亡者等候區. 與過往一樣, Death出現在這亡者等候區, 但他什麼都沒有做, 只是站著冷眼旁觀這一切. 

**************************************

當Dean完成手頭上所有工作時, 已經是發生地震後的第五天. 這幾天裡他幾乎每分每秒都在工作. 他原本想在回到自己的分局之前, 找一間好一點的餐廳吃點好東西, 當作慰勞自己; 但他發現不要說是餐廳, 連完整一點的商店都不復存在; 放眼四周如同廢墟一樣, 到處都是頹垣敗瓦, 於是Dean放棄了進餐的打算, 打開了他的手機. 他發現裡面有超過二十條留言. 

雖然他出差了大概一星期, 但他沒想過會有如此多的留言, 他以極度不安的心情, 收聽了第一條留言.

“Dean, Sam出了事, 他… 在船上突然暈倒, 船醫懷疑他中風. 我們… 在等直昇機.” 留言中傳來Jess的哭腔. “我聯絡了Mary和Deana… 我知美國出了大事, 很多機場都停飛了… Dean, 求求你, 我不能一個人面對, 求你一定要馬上過來.”

當Dean聽到第一條留言後, 他愣住了, 心裡涼了半截, 停下了腳步.

“Dean, 你在哪? 求你, 我真的不能… 請你打給我.” 手機傳來Jess的抽泣聲.

“Dean, 直昇機來了, 我們馬上要到醫院… 但是Sam, Sam他… 求你盡快和我聯絡.”

“Dean, Cas說你出差了… 他說會想辦法過來… Sam他… 在做手術… 我真的不可以一個人面對… 求你…”

“Dean, 你要馬上回來, Sam出事了! 我知道你那邊很亂, 你聽到留言, 馬上給Jess打電話.” 這次的留言換上了Castiel緊張的聲音. 

“Dean, 這裡也不夠死神… Gabriel不肯讓我去Jess那裡… 你快點跟我們聯絡.” Castiel的聲音聽起來既焦急又沮喪.

“Dean, Cas說他們那裡也很混亂… 他來不了… 求你…Sam… 他… 他可能過不了二十四小時… 醫生說情況很不樂觀…” 

Sam他… 他快不行了… 我記得你說過他還有二十四小時… 你一定要趕過來…” 手機傳來Jess破碎的聲音, 讓Dean覺得自己好像掉進了冰窖裡面.

最終Dean沒聽完所有的留言就回到了自己的分局. Castiel一看到Dean就以閃躲而帶哀傷眼神的告訴他────Sam已經離開了.

不像Bobby那一次, 這次Dean完全不用跟Gabriel交涉, Gabriel二話不說就給了他三天休假.

Dean很快就在芬蘭赫爾辛基的醫院裡找到Jess. Jess一看到他就用疲憊而痛苦的哭嗓告訴他: Sam已經走了. Dean緊緊地摟著Jess, 讓她在懷中一直痛哭. Jess沒有責怪他, 這讓他更加難受, 他無聲地流著眼淚, 心臟像是被撕碎了一樣, 默默地在趟著血.

Sam他們原本正坐著郵輪遊走在北歐各國之中. 他是在美國地震後的第二天發病. 而當Dean到達醫院時, Sam已離世超過二十四小時. 這隻Moose不是一向很注重健康飲食的嗎? 他只有五十五歲, 居然會死於中風? Dean覺得這很諷刺.

Mary和Deana比Dean遲了兩小時到達醫院. 這對雙胞胎的感情很好, 當她們大學畢業後, 一起搬到另一城市一同生活. 受這場8.2級的地震影響, 美國東岸幾乎所有機場都關閉了, 雖然她們身處西岸, 但受東岸停飛影響, 西岸的航班變得很緊張, 所以她們只可以選擇轉折的方式到達赫爾辛基. 之後Dean聯絡了保險公司, 還有透過醫院的義工, 聯絡相關人員, 安排將Sam的遺體運回美國. 

當Jess看到雙胞胎後, 情緒總算悄悄平靜下來, 因為她們清楚Dean的情況, 所以在第三天讓Dean先行離開. 在Dean回去自己的分局前, 他先拜會了當地管轄區的分局局長.

**************************************

在Sam出事以前, Dean從未到過這間分局. 之前他來到這間分局時, 因為急於找Jess, 所以他沒有跟這裡的局長打過招呼. 當分局局長見到Dean時, 他似乎並不意外, 還馬上安排迎接Sam的死神與Dean見面.

當那位死神第一眼看到Sam時, Sam就大喊他的哥哥是一名死神, 名叫Dean Winchester, 屬於美國第九十七分局. 亡者死神的家人知道亡者死神的身份並不是罕見的事. 一般來說, 遇到這樣的情況, 他們會聯絡自己的分局局長, 讓局長們自己去商討. 因為一般死神請假需要七十二小時前通知, 所以亡者死神是否可以和家人見最後一面, 要視乎他的局長是否願意格外開恩.

但這一次情況有些特殊, 因為整個美國分局的人手都很緊絀, 東岸方面更是兵荒馬亂; 連Gabriel都沒法聯繫上Dean; Sam一直在等, 在將近屆滿二十四小時的限期前, Sam最終還是選擇離開了. Dean從未想過他會不能親自送走Sam, 這位曾經幾乎等於他一切的親弟弟. 他感到絕望, 沮喪, 哀痛, 他不能原諒自己.

TBC


	7. 強暴

經過了這麼多年, 除了Jess, Mary和Deana以外, 已經沒人認得Dean, 所以他和Castiel都有現身在Sam的葬禮當中. Gabriel意外地批准他們一起休假, 雖然只有一天假期, 已經算是是寬大處理. 他們就和Jess她們一樣站在最前排, 看著整個葬禮的儀式. 整個過程之中, Dean和Castiel都十指緊扣, 但誰也沒說過一句話. Castiel從眼角餘光和手指傳來顫抖的感覺知道Dean在哭泣, 無聲地抽泣著. Castiel知道Dean一句討厭在其他人面前表現脆弱的一面, 這麼多年以來, Castiel只在他死去的那個早上見過Dean哭過, 今天是第二次.

Castiel知道Sam對Dean來說是何等重要. 在Dean在世的時候, 除了消防員那份工作以外, 他的唯一兄弟就幾乎等於是他的全部. 雖然當Castiel成為死神後的這幾年間可能有所轉變, 但他很肯定, 當他還是個人類的時候, 如果讓Dean在他和Sam之間選一個的話, Dean一定會選擇Sam. 所以Castiel從來沒有問過“如果他跟Sam掉到水裡去, Dean會救哪一個?” 那種俗套問題, 因為他不想Dean覺得難做.

這是個大型的葬禮, 出席人數超過二百人. 除了家屬, 朋友和工作伙伴之外, 大部份都是Sam在他的平權律師生涯中幫過的受害人和家屬. Sam的一生幫過很多人, 他值得擁有這個葬禮. Castiel想起了自己的葬禮, 只有那寥寥的五個人時, 他有點羨慕Sam. 葬禮之後, Dean和Jess說了幾句話後, 他們便互相道別. 之後Castiel和Dean 就直接回到家中.

**************************************

當他們一回到家中客廳, Dean突然抓著Castiel的左手, 把它反手按在Castiel的背上, 然後將Castiel整個人推按在牆壁上. Castiel的頭部撞到牆壁上那一刻, 讓他有點暈眩的感覺. 清醒一點的時候, 他發現自己的左邊臉貼在牆壁之上, 但他仍弄不清楚是什麼狀況. 正確來說, 應該是他除了驚慌以外, 一時還沒反應過來. Castiel從小就是一個乖巧的孩子, 不會做出頑皮的事, 所以Dean亦從來沒向他進行過體罰或以暴力相向. 

這時候Dean的右手強行撬開Castiel的嘴巴, 把三根手指塞了進去. Dean還命令Castiel要好好吸啜他的手指. Castiel這時還是不清楚Dean到底想幹什麼, 他只知道Dean這時的心情很惡劣, 所以Castiel還是乖乖聽命了. Dean終於鬆開了Castiel的左手, 正當Castiel想遠離壁牆往後退的時候, Dean卻一手將他按回牆邊, 而一隻腳頂到他的兩腿之間, 強行讓他的雙腿分開了, Dean抽出了塞在Castiel口中的手指, 然後粗暴地解開他的皮帶時, Castiel終於意識到Dean想幹什麼了.

Castiel沒有動, 他任由Dean強行扯下他的西裝長褲, 那長褲就可憐巴巴的滑落到他的小腿之下. 之後Dean又強行扯下他的四角褲, 把它退到他的臀部之下, 剛好露出了他的蜜穴. 這時候, Dean直接把兩根手指插進Castiel的蜜穴之內.

突如其來的入侵物, 讓Castiel因痛楚而驚喊了一聲. 剛才當Dean把手指塞進他的口中時, 他正處於驚慌與緊張的狀態, 而這狀態讓他的唾液分泌減少, 所以Dean的手指並沒有得到充分的濕潤. 當兩根手指直接插入Castiel的身體時, 他只感覺到一陣灸痛的感覺. 他知道Dean這一個多月以來, 一直處於壓抑的狀態, 現在的他很需要發洩, 所以Castiel決定容許Dean得到他想要的東西. Castiel把自己的左手手掌和前臂內側貼在牆上, 用以支撐自己的身體; 而他的右手則緊握拳頭, 前臂擋在他的嘴唇與在牆壁之間; 然後他把自己的額頭緊貼牆壁, 閉起雙眼, 咬緊牙關. 他決定不要再讓自己發出任何聲音.

Dean的兩根手指胡亂地轉動和抽插; 不久他更放進了第三根手指. 強烈的炙痛感刺激著Castiel的神經, 讓他全身的肌肉緊繃起來; 他的腸壁不受控地不斷收縮著, 試圖將異物推出體外, 但這並不成功; 這只令Dean的手指更用力地在他的體內攪動著.

當Dean的手指抽出後, Castiel以為他會有短暫的歇息空間. 但事實上, 在下一秒鐘他就感受到前所未有, 撕心裂肺般的劇痛.

Dean狠狠地把他的粗壯陰莖一下子就撞到Castiel的最深處, 然後就開始瘋狂地抽插著. Dean的陰莖很大, 在他們每次做愛時, Dean總是很有耐性地為Castiel做擴張的準備. 但可惜無論有如何充分的準備, 在初期時, 每當Dean進入他的身體, 他還是會感到痛楚. 但拜他們頻繁的性生活所賜, 他總算慢慢就適應了Dean的尺寸. 

過往Dean總是對Castiel很溫柔, 他會慢慢進入Castiel的身體, 當他整根陰莖埋進Castiel的身體後, 總會停下來讓Castiel適應了才開始抽送. Castiel有時會想讓Dean對他粗暴一點, 因為作為死神, 就算受了點傷, 一晃眼就可以把自己治好. 他甚至幻想過Dean把他強暴的情境────但幻想和現實往往有著差天共地的分別; 而可以治癒自己, 不等於沒有痛感. 

Castiel感到猶如被猛火燒紅的鐵棍插入體內, 椎心般的撕裂感, 讓他感覺到自己被劈開了一樣; 以往他很享受Dean在他身體裡的每一下抽送, 那時他會感覺到Dean每一個動作都是充滿愛意. 但現在正因為劇痛, 讓Castiel全身的肌肉變得繃緊, 讓他的通道變得更為狹窄, 現在Dean的每一下抽插, 就像用利刃一次又一次地狠狠刺向他, 要將他分成兩半. Castiel在遇到車禍時, 他幾乎是當場死亡, 所以他沒有經歷死亡前的痛楚或恐懼, 而現在他卻感到自己在瀕臨死亡的邊緣. 

Dean一向不太喜歡表達自己真正的情緒, 他總是抑壓著自己. 而Castiel知道Dean正被悔疚, 傷痛和絕望重重包圍著, 他需要一種發洩, 一個出口. Castiel一直深愛著Dean, 他願意成為Dean的發洩對象, 但他還是覺得太痛太難受了, 他覺得自己只是一個沒生命的洩慾工具; 而Dean則是用盡全身的力氣, 無情地去摧毀他. Castiel感覺到自己正在流淚, 但他已分不清這是生理性淚水, 還是自己真的正在哭泣. 

還有他記得Dean以前每次都會很照顧他, 總是讓他先達到高潮. 但現在Castiel實在太痛無法勃起, Dean也沒有觸碰過他的分身, 而Castiel自己也無法騰空一隻手去撫慰自己, 他只可以任由他的分身可憐地軟趴趴的掛在雙腿之間. 他知道Dean在這一刻在並不是在和他做愛, 這只一場沒帶有任何憐愛的性行為, 正確來說, 只是單方面的強暴. 

Castiel很想嘗試分散自己的主意力, 不要讓將自己聚焦在痛感之上. 他想起大學一年級的冬天, Dean帶他到海邊的事. 當他十六歲的夏天第一次來到海邊時, 他就愛上了遼闊的海洋; 但他不太喜歡人多群聚集的地方, 所以他還是較喜歡冬天的海邊. 那裡的冬天的不怎麼會下雪, 但氣溫還是偏低, 不過可能因為Castiel穿著厚厚的衣物, 他倒是不覺得寒冷. 當他站到水邊把球鞋脫掉, 然後把褲管摺到膝蓋位置, 準備走到水裡時, Dean一度極力阻止, 結果他倆雙雙掉到水中, 而他們的這個假期亦就這樣宣告結束. Castiel在那之後的數天裡因為感冒而一直昏昏沈沈, 但他還是很喜歡冬天的海邊.

Castiel極力嘗試想起掉到海中, 那份冰冷刺骨的感覺, 他想用那份冰冷感, 來代替現在這種猶如燃燒般的炙痛感覺. 但他失敗了, 現實的劇痛, 還有Dean粗重的喘氣聲和不斷說出的髒話, 把他帶回這間屬於Dean和他的公寓之中.

在Castiel強忍劇痛時, 一陣血腥味道飄了過來. 他以為自己咬破了嘴唇, 但他嚐不到口中有那種鐵鏽般的血腥味, 然後他就意會到血腥味從何而來. 他在想Dean口中一直喊著的蜜穴, 現在大概變成一個血洞了吧? 他知道傷口會自動癒合, 不過他亦知道如果Dean不停下一下又一下的猛烈撞擊的話, 他很快又會再次出血; 所以他知道就算這刻傷口癒合了, 也是沒有任何意義. 

Castiel原本以為, 自己的血液會帶來潤滑的作用, 可以減輕點痛楚. 但事實上, 不知道是不是血腥味反而更激發了Dean的獸性, 讓他更毫不留情地把Castiel操得更深更狠. Dean的持久力很好, 每次都可以持續十五分鐘以上. Castiel知道自己最少還要被折磨超過十分鐘, 他感到很痛苦, 很想尖叫, 但他忍耐著, 他不想打擾Dean. 這一次他真的嚐到了口中的鐵鏽味道, 但他不知道自己到底是咬破了嘴唇, 還是前臂, 但他已沒力氣去理會, 因為他的氣力全都用來繼續咬著自己的前臂. 以往他都很珍惜他和Dean之間每分每秒的親蜜行為, 他甚至曾經覺得, 可以讓Dean一直埋在他的身體裡面, 直到永遠. 但現在他只想Dean趕快完事和馬上離開他的身體. 一陣厭惡和憎恨的情緒油然而生, 不過這種情緒沒有維持太久, 因為在Dean完事之前, Castiel在途中就因劇痛而暈厥過去了.

**************************************

當Castiel醒來時, 他發現自己正趴在床上. 他身上已沒有任何痛楚和痕跡, 彷彿什麼事都沒發生過一樣. 但他還是想起了剛才發生的一切. 他倒抽了一口氣, 穿上衣服後, 便走出了客廳. 他看到飯桌上那份他最愛吃的花生醬配葡萄果凍三明治, 但就找不到Dean的蹤影. 他拿起三明治, 吃了一口. 口腔傳來甜絲絲的味道, 但他的內心只感到苦澀和辛酸.

突然間, Dean憑空出現在Castiel的面前, 他手上拿著一束鮮花. 除了蜜蜂外, Castiel還很喜歡植物, 也有研究過花語什麼的. Dean以前曾送過一些小盆栽給他, 但就從來沒有送過鮮花. Castiel看著Dean手上的花束────三枝黃玫瑰. 他知道黃玫瑰的花語是“對不起”, 而三枝這個數目的花語代表“我愛你”.

TBC


	8. 天堂內戰

Castiel沒有接受那束代表道歉的鮮花. 他看了那束鮮花和Dean一看後, 就瞬移離開了.

他明白當初是他自己選擇啞忍不去反抗, 但他後悔了. 因為就算Dean可以得到一時的發洩, 但之後他一定會對自己做過的行為感到加倍的內疚. Castiel知道一時的縱容, 只會破壞他倆的關係. 更可況雖然生理上沒有遺下任何痕跡, 但心理上那道陰影並不是可以輕輕一抺就可以一筆勾消. 他覺得現在的自己不能也不想面對Dean.

Castiel想起了當年揭破Dean是死神時的事. 其實他一早就對Dean所謂“守護天使”的身份有所懷疑. 因為Dean自稱是他的“守護天使”, 所以當他大一點認得多一點生字開始, 他便經常閱讀一些關於天使, 惡魔, 甚至怪物的書籍. 當中最能引起他注意的是看到有關於死神的描述:只要有人死亡的地方, 死神就會出現去迎接那些亡靈, 送他們去死後應到的地方.

Castiel父母死去的那個晚上, 亦是Dean第一次出現在他的面前日子. 到底Dean當時的出現是因為他是Castiel的守護天使, 要守護父母即將離世的他, 還是有其他原因, 這點Castiel無從判斷; 但每當他問起Dean有關天使的職責時, Dean總是含糊其詞, 這就讓還是小孩的Castiel也感到很奇怪.

在Castiel十二歲那年, 他在校外參觀的地點看到了Dean. 他當時身處連接兩座建築物的天橋上突然看到有一名員工按著自己胸口的位置, 然後倒了下來. 這引起了同學們之間一陣騷動. 然後他看到Dean突然出現在那名倒下員工的身邊, 而且還向四周張望. 對於Dean的突然出現, Castiel感到一陣恐慌, 所以他退到人潮的後面. 

之後當Dean問起他關於那次校外參觀的事, 他撒了謊, 他沒有告訴Dean在那裡看到了他. 這件事之後, 更加深了Castiel對Dean的懷疑. 直到孤兒院發生的那場大火只有他一個人獲救之後, 他更肯定Dean對他有所隱瞞. 

當Castiel在超市中發現Dean對著空氣自言自語時, 他真的再受不了, 他需要知道真相. 對於Dean隱瞞了真正身份這麼多年, Castiel當然覺得生氣, 但比起生氣, 他感到更多的內疚. 對於Dean救了他一事, 他知道他是應該心存感激; 但他完全不覺得自己有什麼特別之處, 值得一再獲得拯救. 如果只是因為他當時剛好只是一個四歲小孩的話, 他覺得對其他死者很不公平: 無論是自己的父母被殺害; Canrose夫婦的那場車禍; 還是孤兒院大火, 他作為唯一的生還者, 覺得自己就好像殺死他們的兇手一樣, 讓他感到無比的歉疚.

Castiel不知道自己應該如何面對Dean, 他知道如果看到Dean的話, 他一定會想起那些死者. 所以在他揭發真相最初的兩個月裡, 他拒絕和Dean的所有會面. 直到他覺得可以面對自己, 面對Dean的時候, 他才重新接受Dean到孤兒院的探訪.

但這一次很不一樣. 如果說以前Dean隱瞞身份是出於要保護Castiel的話, 這一次則是一場純粹的家暴.

Castiel白天的時候總是躲著Dean; 晚上他會回到Dean公寓中的客房, 那間曾經屬於他的房間. 在家暴發生後最初的幾個晚上, Castiel躲到酒店之中. 但他清楚知道Dean仍為Sam的事而感到困擾和難過; 另一方面, 亦一定會為傷害自己一事而內疚; 他不想面對Dean, 但又覺得不能放著他一個人不管, 最終Castiel還是帶著矛盾的心情回到Dean的公寓. Dean對Castiel回到公寓表現相當高興; 但對Castiel拒絕交談又顯得相當沮喪. 他們緊張的關係持續了超過三個月, 連Gabriel都問Castiel是不是正在鬧離婚, 而且還旁敲側擊想要知道他們在參加完Sam的葬禮後發生了什麼事; 不過Castiel始終保持沈默, 他沒有向任何人透露過Dean對他的所作所為.

在事發後的第四個月, Castiel覺得自己已準備好, 所以他表示願意和Dean好好談及關於“那一天”的事. 那天Dean請了假, 他們談了大半個晚上. Dean 對家暴一事表示十分悔疚, 除了向Castiel一再道歉之外, 他亦承諾不會再對Castiel施以暴力, 亦不會強迫他做任何違背他意願的事. 他們還談及了Sam; Dean對於不能親自送別Sam, 仍然覺得悔恨. 不過他們之間緊張的氣氛總算緩和了下來.

Castiel已搬回他們的臥室, 但他還是不想Dean碰他. 在他們和好的第二天早上, 當他在睡意朦朧之間, 他感到Dean在親吻他的耳背, 還有一隻手正在他的小腹徘徊, 而且有下移的趨勢. 一陣恐懼由Castiel的心底裡湧出, 他感到自己在發抖.他雙手緊緊抱在胸前; 曲起膝蓋; 把自己捲成一團; 希望這樣可以擺脫那隻已摸上他胯下的手. 如Castiel所願, Dean停下了手中的動作, 並把手縮了回去. 然後他聽到了Dean嘆了口氣, 很快便離開了他的身邊. 其實Castiel心裡知道他們還要走漫長的路, 他必須要衝破心裡關口, 最終再過半年之後, 他再次讓Dean在早上爬上他們的床.

而在他們漫長的歲月當中, 那一場家暴亦成為“單一”事件; 往後亦再沒發生過類似的暴力行為. 

**************************************

在Castiel和Dean差不多完全回復正常之際, Castiel發現他的好友Samandriel最近總好像滿懷心事. 當他和Dean處於緊張狀態的幾個月裡, 每當Samandriel有空的時候, 他總會陪Castiel到冰淇淋店邊吃邊閒聊, 還會送很多蜂蜜給他. 不過Castiel沒有說出Dean對他做過的事, 只是告訴Samandriel, 他和Dean之間出現了一些意見分歧. 

Samandriel其實一開始並沒說出有什麼事困擾著他; Castiel以為他和伴侶之間發生了什麼爭執, 但Samandriel總是一再否認. 直至Castiel和Dean的關係完全回復正常之後, Castiel發現除了Samandriel以外, 其他的天使都愁眉不展. 最後Samandriel向他承認天堂出了些問題, 氣氛變得緊張; 而Samandriel出現在Castiel分局的頻率亦越來越少, 這亦讓Castiel越來越擔心他好友的安危.

**************************************

相比起人類, 天使是一種存在更久遠的物種. 當初God創造了四位天使: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael和Gabriel. 他們就是後世所稱的四位大天使, 亦即是第一代的天使. 在天堂第一次內戰之後, 就只餘下Michael和Raphael兩位大天使留守在天堂之中. 如果說Death像個退休人士, 每天過著猶如渡假生活的話; God就像位藝術家, 他喜歡創作, 但不喜歡管理; 雖然他還是為天堂制定了一堆規條, 不過當他在創造了第二代天使之後, 便經常離家遊走於地球, 甚至宇宙之間去找尋他的創作靈感. 在他出走期間, 都是由Michael接掌天堂的事務. 天使是以“遵守God的規條”作為前提而被創造出來, 雖然每位天使都有獨特的個性, 但本身並沒有擁有所謂的“自由意志”; 不過部份天使還是會為不解的事物而提出質詢, 所以才會出現天堂首次的內戰. 

時間會改變一個人, 天使也不例外. 經過千多萬年之後, Raphael開始思考同為大天使的他, 為什麼事事都要聽命於Michael; 在這百年之間他一直在想著這個問題, 直到在二十多年之前, 他開始有所行動. 他招兵買馬, 籠絡那些對Michael的統治有所質疑的天使. 當然作為天堂的統治者, Michael也不是省油的燈, 他當然知道Raphael暗地裡的勾當, 但為了維持天堂和平的假象, 他選擇一邊處處提防著Raphael, 一邊靜觀其變. 

但這一年間, 出現了很大的變化, Raphael變得更為明目張膽, 天堂的氣氛變得極為緊張, 連帶天使們都顯得忐忑不安; 最後當然連死神界和地獄都發現天堂的不對勁. 

戰爭可以醞釀多年, 但爆發只是一瞬間的事. 據說那只是一件小事, 但Michael與Raphael之間, 終於爆發了第一場小規模的衝突, 為天堂的第二次內戰揭開了序幕.

死神界, 天堂和地獄之間雖然各自為政, 但同時亦是唇齒相依的關係; 最先受到波及的是接收亡者到天堂的部份. 原本天堂每天都會定時派天使到全球的死神總局內的亡者等候區迎接亡者. 但在天堂爆發內戰的初期, 迎接亡者的次數明顯減少; 而位於天堂內的審判部門比較特別, 這部門是由一批半神來掌控, 天使都屬於較低級的職位, 所以初期仍維持正常運作. 但隨著戰事越演越烈, 天使出現的次數亦越來越少. 

**************************************

“我是命運女神Atropos.”

Castiel聽到面前的人自我介紹後, 他猛然抬起了頭. 這是Castiel第一次遇上一位半神. 雖然Castiel名義上是一位死神, 但他始終是由一個人類轉化而成, 和這些天生的半神相比, 無論是實力和地位, 都有明顯的差距, 所以他感到有點不知所措. 

他眼前的女神擁有一把金髮, 帶著眼鏡; 相比起女神, 她身上的服飾讓她看來更像一位圖書館館理員; 而她臉上掛著一副滿是生氣的表情.

“我是死神Castiel Novak.” Castiel站了起來, 向對方伸出了手. 但對方沒有伸手回應, 只是環抱自己的雙手, 臉上掛著一副拒人千里的模樣. 

“請問Samandriel...他還好嗎?” Castiel收回自己的手. 他希望可以從這位女神的口中得知自己好友的近況.

“不好. 完成了的生死冊和工作卡片在哪裡?” Atropos冷冷地回答.

之後Atropos還曾在Castiel的分局出現過兩次. 但她每次都是掛著想要吃人的臭臉, 她的態度讓Castiel將想要說出口的話, 硬生生吞了下去. 

最後終於連命運女神都不再出現在Castiel的分局之中, 據說是因為大天使Michael把天堂關閉了.

TBC


	9. 內戰結束

設置在各國總局內的亡者等候區是一個很特別的區域. 這裡的空間會隨著亡者的數目而無限伸延; 而這裡時間的流動速度和現實世界亦有所分別: 這裡一個小時就等於現實世界的一天左右; 所以在天堂關閉的初期, 這裡仍可以保持相安無事. 但在踏入第三個月開始, 因等候區的螢幕顯示屏已有一段時間不再更新號碼資料; 加上廣播亦只是提及有技術性問題而暫停資料更新; 一些亡者開始變得不耐煩而鼓譟. 在羊群心理之下, 多間總局內的亡者等候區都相繼出現騷亂. 以往亡者之間因發生爭執而演變成毆鬥場面並不罕有; 但像這次的大規模暴亂, 卻是前所未有. 

Gabriel分局內的情況也不見得很和平. 自從天堂爆發內戰以來, Gabriel的心情就變得很惡劣. 雖然完成了的生死冊和工作卡片已堆成了一個小山丘, 但對於Gabriel那間超大的房間來說, 還是不算太礙事; 加上Gabriel大部份的工作都落在Castiel的身上, 而且再沒有天使和惡魔在這進進出出, Gabriel理應變得更空閒, 更輕鬆才對, 但事實上他看起來總是一副生人勿近的樣子. 雖然他沒對Castiel做過什麼, 但他的氣場讓坐在他前面的Castiel感到坐立不安.

另一方面, Castiel已有超過半年沒見過他的好友, 對於Samandriel的安危亦令他非常擔憂.

在各總局開始發生騷亂後不久, Death終於採取行動: 他聯同因地獄未能再接收亡者靈魂而焦躁不安的地獄之王Crowley, 要求和Michael進行會面. 最終死神界, 天堂和地獄展開了三方談判.

經過一輪磋商, Michael答應局部重開天堂, 讓審判部門重新運作, 提供有限度的服務; 不過他仍是拒絕讓天使離開天堂. 不過這最少可以讓那些惡魔帶走一班被判處下地獄的亡者, 畢竟單以人數來看, 下地獄的亡者比上天堂的亡者為數多很多; 這樣起碼可以送走一大部份仍待在亡者等候區的亡者.

因為審判部門的重開, 命運女神Atropos又再出現在Castiel的面前.

“給我三十份完成了的生死冊和工作卡片.” Atropos仍是那副拒人千里的樣子.

因為Castiel實在太擔心好友的現況, 所以當他整理好Atropos所需的資料後, 還是忍不住向她打聽Samandriel的消息.

“請問…” Castiel才開口就被Atropos打斷了.

“你是Castiel吧? Samandriel有一個口信要給你.” Atropos沒等Castiel回答, 便繼續自說自話, “他說他現在沒事; 但Rachel受了傷, 不過有其他天使在幫她, 她應該可以復原. 叫你不用擔心.”

Castiel聽到Atropos的傳話, 知道Samandriel的伴侶受了傷, 他肯定他的好友一定非常擔心; 但他最少知道Rachel應該會好起來, 這總算讓他安心了不少. 之後Castiel請求Atropos幫他向Samandriel傳達慰問後, 這位命運女神便離開了.

之後每隔兩, 三天, Atropos便會來到Castiel的分局收集生死冊和工作卡片. 可能見面多了, 她也沒有再像最初總是一副冷冰冰的臉孔, 而且還開始和Castiel閒聊起來.

其實所謂的審判部門, 其正式名稱應該是“命運與審判部”, 它們是由兩個主要部門合併而成; 不過因命運部門和死神界沒有直接關聯, 所以死神們一直喊這部門為“審判部”. Atropos是命運三女神的長女, 隸屬審判部; 而她的兩位妹妹則是隸屬命運部, 負責決定誰人應該出生之類的工作, 然後讓那些“丘比特”去撮合他們的父母.

其實Atropos的主要職責是審判那些自殺亡者, 變成怨靈或惡靈的亡者和處理一些“特殊個案”, 如那些無需經審判而直接送到天堂或地獄的亡者. 她說那些天使好像絕大部份的“出廠設定”都加入了“自負和不可一世”等特質在內, 所以她一直都很討厭天使. 她還表示其實她很喜歡她的工作, 但可能因為她的工作只有她一位女神在做, 而她又沒有任何下屬, 所以她覺得那些天使都不是很尊重她. 因為天使們總是對自殺的亡者視而不見, 所以讓她覺得自己好像長期被投閒置散. 雖然她很喜歡她的工作, 但並不代表她喜歡做跑腿的工作, 所以當她知道自己需要去當跑腿時, 她真的很生氣, 覺得都是那些天使害她的. 不過Samandriel是少數友善的天使, 而且他有時還會幫忙找到那些自殺亡者, 所以他們的關係還算不錯, 這亦是Atropos肯幫忙把他的口信帶給Castiel的原因.

大概在半年之後, Atropos透露由一位叫Joshua的天使為首的中立派開始在Michael和Raphael之間斡旋, 希望可以結束天堂的內戰. 幾個月之後, 斡旋好像開始奏效, 天堂的氣氛有緩和的跡象. 

“對了, 你全名好像叫Castiel Novak吧?” 在一次閒聊當中, Atropos突然問起Castiel的全名.”

“嗯, 很奇怪的名字吧?” 突然被提起名字, Castiel覺得有點尷尬.

“我記得有見過這個名字, 好像是在...” Atropos好像在努力回憶著, “對了, 好像有兩次, 是在特殊...”

“Cassie, 把這文件馬上送到總局去.” Atropos還沒說完, 就被坐在Castiel後面的Gabriel打斷了.

最近Gabriel的心情越來越差, Castiel就越來越不安; 幸好自從三方會議之後, Gabriel就經常不在分局之中, Castiel才稍微有點喘息空間. 不過當Gabriel指派他工作時, 他還是二話不說, 馬上就拿著文件出發到總局之中. 不過人類始終都偏向對自己的事情特別敏感, 所以曾經身為人類的Castiel也不例外, 對於Atropos說見過自己的名字, 他感到非常好奇, 他這麼冷門的名字, 居然還真的有其他同名同姓的人, 而且還有兩個, 他決定下次要問一下Atropos那兩個到底是怎樣的人.

當Castiel把文件馬上送到總局後, 對方似乎相當詫異. 那位死神表示, Gabriel每次都是拖延到限期當天才提交報告, 今次居然提早了整整一個月, 實在令人難以置信. 不過對於Castiel來說, 他一直覺得Gabriel一向都不喜歡按常理出牌, 所以他倒沒覺得有什麼奇怪之處.

三天之後, 命運女神並沒有出現在Castiel的分局, 反而來了另一位半神. 據說是因為在亡者等候區突然出現一大批自殺亡者, 變成怨靈和惡靈的亡者等, 令Atropos分身不暇, 所以審判部才派了另一位半神過來. 情況一直持續兩個多月, 直到Samandriel再次出現在Castiel的分局當中.

見到久違了的好友, Castiel和Samandriel都相當高興. Samandriel告訴Castiel, 天堂的緊張局勢緩和了不少, 最近已沒有最爆發任何戰役, 所以Michael把天堂重新開放, 似乎離和平的一天己經指日可待. 再過多一個多月後, Michael和Raphael終於握手言和, 長達一年零兩個月的天堂內戰終告閉幕. 這次內戰有三十多名天使戰死沙場, 亦做成多名天使受傷, 但比起第一次的內戰, 損失了超過三分之一的天使來說, 這場戰役還不算太過慘烈.

當天堂所有部門恢復運作, 對於分局局長來說理應覺得鬆一口氣才對, 但Gabriel卻表現得越來越神經質, 很小的事都會讓他大發雷霆; 對於坐在Gabriel前面的Castiel來說, 每天就如坐針氈一樣, 所以一到下班時間, 他都會馬上離開分局.

**************************************

三個月之後, 當那位氣勢凌人而又怒氣沖沖的天使衝進Gabriel的房間之內那刻, 確實令Castiel嚇了一大跳.

“你!!” 當Castiel和那位天使對上了眼睛時, 對方用一種好像想將他剝皮拆骨的眼神和聲線向他怒吼.

“Cassie, 你先出去!” 在Castiel不知所措時, Gabriel及時打斷對方, 讓他有一個逃脫的機會.

“Gabriel, 你這到底是什麼意思!!” 在Castiel關上房門之前, 他聽到了那位天使用憤怒的語氣向Gabriel質問.

當Castiel離開Gabriel的房間之後, 他發現留在分局的死神們已經圍在一起, 談論著那位突然衝入分局的天使. 而Castiel亦自然地走到了Dean的旁邊. 當Castiel努力地回想在何時何地遇見並得罪過那位天使時, Dean好像感受到他的忐忑, 於是攥住了他的手; 而他亦向Dean報上了一個感激的眼神.

在死神們議論紛紛時, Benny提出單從那位天使的外表來看, 就可以感受到他擁有強大的力量, 似乎是一位很高階的天使; 而Charlie更認為對方極可能是大天使Michael或Raphael的其中一位; 他們都在提出各種推測, 推斷為何這麼高階的天使會出現在這小小的分局之中; Castiel沒有發表任何意見, 不過從剛才他們短暫的對峙當中, 他感覺到對方絕對不是泛泛之輩; 他的不安讓他更用力地握著Dean的手.

在毫無先兆下, Gabriel房間的門突然被打開; 死神們還來不及散開, 那位強大的天使已來到他們的跟前. 他狠狠地向在場的所有死神掃了一眼後, 他把目光停在Castiel的臉上.

“你!!” 當那位天使再次用一種要把Castiel碎屍萬段眼神和聲線向他咆哮時, 他再一次被Gabriel打斷.

“Michael!!” Gabriel用一種充滿恫嚇意味的聲調向對方發出警告.

那位大天使回頭看了Gabriel一眼, 便悻悻然離開了分局.

“Dean-O, 你跟我進房間!” Gabriel向Dean下了一道命令.

“Cassie, 你! 留在這裡!” 當Castiel跟著他們想回到那間亦屬於他辦工的房間時, 卻被Gabriel出聲喝止.

“其他人很閒嗎?” Gabriel用冰冷的眼神向在場所有的死神掃了一圈後, 嚇得他們馬上散開並回到自己的座位上.

**************************************

面對不發一言, 鐵青著臉的Gabriel, Dean真的很想逃跑. 雖然靜默的空氣只維持了數分鐘, 不過Dean卻覺得好像過了一個世紀那麼久.

“Cassie… 他可能要離開, 永遠都不可以再回來.”

“什麼意思?” Dean感到很愕然, 他不太明白Gabriel是什麼意思.

“我的意思就是他要離開, 永遠都不能再回來! 你有哪個字聽不懂??” Gabriel向著Dean大聲咆哮.

“你一定有辦法把他留下, 對吧? 你不是一直對他很好, 把他當成你的弟弟嗎?” Dean覺得很混亂, 一堆問題湧進他的腦海中, 最後他衝口而出說出了這番話.

“啪!” Gabriel狠狠地往他的辦公桌上一拍, 這舉動讓Dean嚇了一大跳.

“他可真是我的親弟弟!”Gabriel眼中充滿怒火, “而且還是我一手把他帶大!!”

Dean立刻呆在當場, 他腦海中浮現出Jimmy的樣子, 他真的無法想像Jimmy會是Gabriel的父親.

“Cassie…Castiel是個天使.” Gabriel重重地呼了一口氣, “他還是因為你才墮天成為人類.” Gabriel十指緊緊交扣著擱在辦公桌上, 用一種忿怨的目光瞪看著Dean.

TBC


	10. 隱瞞

Dean在Gabriel的房間逗留了很長的時間. 沒事可幹的Castiel坐在Dean的座位上, 無聊地翻看辦公桌上的生死冊和工作卡片, 然後他發現快要到Dean的下一件工作時間, 於是他決定幫Dean接下這件工作. 

亡者是一個十五歲的少女, 因先天性心臟病需要進行手術, 並在手術途中去世. Castiel知道Dean很討厭接一些小孩或青少年的工作, 所以Castiel都會盡量“徇私”幫忙避開安排這類工作給Dean. 但始終每天有那麼多工作, 很難全部都可以躲得開. 

亡者並沒有哭, 她只是表現得很無奈. 她向Castiel提出了一個請求, 希望Castiel在聆聽她的故事後, 再決定是否答應她的請求.

因為她有這個病, 所以她需要時常進出醫院. 儘管如此, 她還是在學校交到了朋友, 那是一個男生. 在學校的時候他會經常陪著她, 下課後還會時常陪她逛書店. 就是當她進了醫院後, 他也會常常來探望她. 他們還約定這次手術之後, 會結伴一起到遊樂場. 其實她還需要再做幾次手術, 不過這次是最複雜, 亦是最危險的一次, 只要過得了這次, 其他幾次的手術應該都問題不大, 但可惜她始終過不了這一關. 

她在一年之前, 就愛上了這個男生, 她亦覺得對方有相同的感覺. 她準備了一對手繩, 打算在手術之後, 試探一下這個男生, 如果對方也有相同的感覺, 她就會將手繩當成訂情信物; 如果對方只當她是好朋友, 那她就將手繩當成好友之間的憑證. 雖然現在她已沒法確認對方的想法, 但最少希望可以送出手繩, 她想請Castiel幫她這個忙.

這讓Castiel想起了他十六歲那年的夏天, Dean第一次帶他到了海邊, 在他收到了那條祖母綠寶石電話繩的那一個晚上所發生的事.

當他在十四歲進入青春期後, 他發現自己對那些女生沒有興趣; 在他懷疑自己的性取向時, 他有偷偷看過那些男性之間交歡的視頻, 不過他也沒多大反應. 這事一直讓他很疑惑, 但因為他覺得很尷尬, 所以沒有向Dean提起過. 如一般青春期的少年, 他也有夢遺, 但就總想不起夢境的內容, 直到那個晚上.

那天Dean告訴Castiel, 他是Dean最好的朋友, 並送了那條電話繩給他, 讓Castiel一整天都很興奮, 晚上亦輾轉難眠. 當他開始朦朧入睡後, 他夢到了那個有關男性之間交歡的視頻, 只是這次他成為了主角.

他夢見自己赤條條地趴在床上, 有一位男性正趴在他的身上, 並有所動作, 因為他背對著那人, 所以Castiel不知道對方是誰, 直到對方把他翻過身, 他終於看到了那個人的臉────那是Dean的臉.

Castiel整個人即時清醒過來; 他睜大了眼睛, 覺得下身有種濕漉漉的感覺. 他沒有動, 直到他肯定房間裡沒有Dean的氣息, 他才打開了床頭燈. 在孤兒院大火後不久, 他發現Dean會在晚上看著他睡覺, 雖然那時他仍以為Dean是他的守護天使, 但讓人整晚看著自己睡覺, 始終有種很怪異的感覺, 所以他要求Dean不要再這樣做, 似乎Dean也有遵守他們之間的約定.

在Castiel用吹風機把自己的內褲吹亁的時候, 他一直想著剛才的夢境, 然後他終於察覺到自己愛上了Dean.

**************************************

誰說年紀小就不懂得什麼是愛? Castiel決定要幫少女完成她的遺願. 沒多久男生就出現在醫院的太平間中. 男生似乎和少女的家人很熟稔, 所以他們讓男生獨自留在太平間中.

“妳知道嗎? 我真的很想和妳一起到遊樂場, 然後向妳表白. 為什麼妳就不能再堅持多一下?” 男生的聲音中帶著哽咽, 他輕撫著少女已經沒有體溫的臉龐. 

“對不起.” 少女看著男生的背影幽幽地說, 不過對方再也聽不到她的聲音.

站在少女身旁的Castiel決定現身. “那個...”

對於身後突然有人出現, 男生似乎嚇了一大跳, 他連忙轉過身子.

“我是這裡的職員, 她說如果她有什麼不測的話, 就把這對手繩交給你. 她想告訴你她一直都很喜歡你, 抱歉不能和你去遊樂場. 還有請你好好保重.” Castiel根據少女的意思, 傳達了她的心意.

男生接過手繩, 把藍色的一條套上了自己的手腕; 而紅色的一條就套上了少女的手腕之上.

“謝謝.” 少女眼泛淚光, 面帶笑容消失於一片光芒之中.

當Castiel回到分局後, 他發現Gabriel房間的門已被打開; 而Dean的辦公桌上所有的生死冊和工作卡片都已消失無蹤. 這個晚上Dean一直都沒有回到他們的公寓之內.

**************************************

Dean最近總是躲著Castiel. 自從那個大天使Michael出現在分局的那一天開始. 

以前Dean總會在Castiel快要醒來的時候爬上他們的床, 然後進行一些Dean最愛的運動────晨早性愛. 但自那一天開始, Dean就再沒有爬上他們的床, 任何時間都沒有. 之後Castiel甚至暗示想要Dean的時候, Dean都會以種種借口推辭. 要知道Castiel很少會作出主動, 這讓他覺得很懊惱, 甚至懷疑Dean是不是有外遇────鑒於Dean和Castiel交往之前那些歷史.

雖然Castiel每天早上還是會在客廳上看到Dean為他準備的早餐, 但人就總是不知所終. 就算在分局內, Dean亦總是和他盡量保持距離, 就算在工作上必須交流時, 之後Dean都會很快就不見影蹤.

一星期後, Castiel終於忍不住了. 他強迫自己早起, 在Dean做早餐時, 把他逮過正著. 但當Castiel質問Dean發生了什麼事時, Dean只是支吾以對說是什麼工作很忙之類.

“你的工作可是我安排的, 你有多忙我會不知道嗎?! ” Castiel聽到Dean的借口時怒不可遏, 當他繼續生氣地問Dean是否有小三時, Dean瞪大眼睛, 一臉不可置信地堅決否認了. Castiel相信他, 但還沒問出到底出了什麼事時, Dean就用瞬移跑掉了. Castiel憤怒地把早餐狠狠地摔進垃圾箱內. 第二天之後客廳再沒出現過早餐, 而Dean也再沒出現過在他們的家裡.

Castiel曾想嘗試在Gabriel那裡問出什麼, 但每次都被Gabriel巧妙地避開了. Trickster這個外號可不是虛發的, 他耍弄人的手段的確是一流. Castiel只可搖頭輕嘆.

過了幾天之後, Castiel在快要醒來迷迷糊糊之間, 他感到有人從後伸手隔著他的四角褲在撫弄著他的胯下. 他已感到半硬了, 而會令他有這反應的人也只有一個.

Castiel轉個身看著這個失蹤了多天的人. 

“Hey, Cas.”Dean微笑著. 他原本放在Castiel胯下的手, 現在搭在Castiel的腰上.

“Dean.”Castiel的眼神和聲線中都帶點責備的意味.

“對不起. ” Dean小聲地說.

“Dean, 你知道我不是想聽這句說話吧? ” Castiel皺著眉頭看著Dean.

“對不起. ”還是那一句說話, 但Dean露出了悲傷的神情.

自從“家暴”一事發生後, Dean對Castiel更寵愛有加, 只要是他提出的要求, Dean都從不會拒絕. 他看著Dean悲哀的神情, 覺得很心痛, 他知道Dean一定有難言之忍.

“好吧.” Castiel嘆了口氣, “我不會再追問了. ”

“對不起, ”Dean停了一下, “現在還不是時候, 時候到了我會全都告訴你.” Dean輕吻著Castiel的臉頰.

然後他們開始接吻. Castiel從Dean的嘴裡嚐到了蜂蜜的味道, 是薰衣草花蜜────Castiel的至愛. 他知道Dean喜歡蜂蜜蘋果, 但就從不愛喝蜂蜜, 他知道Dean是為了他才喝的. Castiel用力吮吸著Dean舌頭, 他想要更多.

Dean在Castiel的耳邊呼了一口氣, 緊接從Castiel的耳背開始吻起, 沿著頸項留下一串輕而細膩的吻, 最後他在Castiel的肩胛位置留下了一個吻痕. 當Dean的吻落到Castiel的肚臍周圍時, 令他想起他們第二, 還是第三次做愛時的情景.

Dean一直用舌頭在Castiel的肚臍周圍打圈. 這令Castiel感到很癢和怪怪的, 他忍不住一直在笑, 其實他不太享受這種感覺.

“不要…哈哈…Dean...停下來. ” Castiel不想再忍受了. “不要….哈哈…快停下來. ”

Dean沒有理會Castiel. 直到Dean用舌頭舔進他的肚臍時, 他終於忍不住用膝蓋頂上Dean的臉.

“操! 你幹嗎?” Dean離開Castiel的身體, 盤膝坐在床上, 撫著自己臉, 臉上流露出極度不滿的表情.

“我叫你停下! 為什麼你不停下來? ” Castiel生氣地反擊著.

“什麼? 你不是叫我不要停嗎? ” Dean疑惑地說.

“我是說: 不要! 停下來! ”

然後兩人都大笑起來, 他們互相對望笑了很久, 直到Dean問他要不要繼續下去. Castiel 說可以, 但要Dean保證以後不可以再在他的肚臍周圍用上舌頭.

“噢,“ Castiel扭動了一下身體. 一種如同電擊般的酥麻感覺拉回了他飄遠的思緒. 這時他才發現Dean兩根手指伸進了他的蜜穴之中, 而且還找到了那一點. 這時的Castiel已有點急不及待了.

“Dean, 快點. ” Castiel喘著氣, 忍不住開口了.

“好的. ” Dean輕輕拍了一下Castiel的屁股, 滿意地笑了一笑. 

Dean倒了些潤滑劑塗在他自己的陰莖上, 然後用手托著並對準Castiel蜜穴推了進去. Castiel感到自己被慢慢填滿了, 直到他被完全填滿後, 他發現Dean停了下來, 而且久久沒有動靜. Castiel奇怪發生了什麼事, 便微微張開眼晴, 發現Dean正看著他. 

“Cas, 我愛你.”

Castiel正想開口之際, Dean就開始動了, 而且一下子就衝到那個令Castiel欲仙欲死的地方, 令Castiel發出了淫蕩的呻吟聲. Dean開始時總時不緩不急地抽動著. 但伴隨著Dean不停的抽插, Castiel的前液亦不受控地持續流出. 而當Dean開始加速和幾次不經意地觸碰到那一點之上, 他知道自己快要到了. 

Castiel已到達極限. 隨著身體一下強烈抽搐, 他睜開了眼睛, 但眼前只是一片朦朧和泛白. 當他找回了視線後, 他看到Dean在盯著他. 大概是因為在Castiel高潮時, 他的蜜穴不受控地收縮著, 令Dean更為興奮, 這讓他加速了他的活塞動作. 然後他把整根陰莖抽了出來, 再狠狠插回最深處, 再伴隨數下的撞擊後, Dean閉上了眼睛, 發出了一下低吼聲. 

Castiel感覺到一陣暖意在最深處湧出, 他知道Dean也到了. 和Castiel相反, Dean高潮時會閉起雙眼. 每次做愛, 他們總會有落差────Castiel絕無例外地總是先到的一個. 但他不介意, 他很喜歡Dean在高潮時閉上了眼睛, 微張嘴巴和粉紅色的肌膚. 這個表情總令他百看不厭. 

Dean在Castiel的額頭吻了一下. 每次完事後, Dean總會在Castiel的額頭留下一個輕吻. 那個吻就像他小時候, Dean每次離開他時總會留下的那個吻一樣溫柔. Dean爬下床走向浴室, 然後帶回熱毛巾為Castiel清潔一番. Castiel已不再是人類, 其實這個舉動有點多餘, 不過既然Dean肯為他服務, 他亦樂意接受. 之後Castiel再次徐徐墮進了夢鄉之中.

Dean再回來之前, Castiel已經醒了. Castiel帶著滿足的微笑看著坐在床邊的Dean.

“要起床吃早餐了. 貪睡的小天使. ”上一秒還好好的, 下一秒Dean就僵住了.

“Dean, 怎麼了? ” Castiel察覺了對方的不自然.

“不, 沒什麼, 我好像還沒關火. ” Dean擠出了一個勉強的笑容. “我先出去看一下. ”

Castiel從Dean閃爍的目光知道那只是個借口, 他感覺到對方有所隱瞞. 一種強烈的忐忑不安湧上了Castiel的心頭.

TBC


	11. 永恆的承諾

在Castiel小的時候, Dean總會在接近半夜時分去孤兒院探訪Castiel. Dean最近經常提起這件事, 並說希望重演一次“午夜約會”. Castiel開始的時候覺得有點公器私用, 所以拒絕了Dean, 但最後他經不起Dean的不斷遊說底下, 最終還是答應了Dean, 不會為他安排某天晚上八時到翌日清晨四時那個時段的任何工作.

Dean一直沒告訴Castiel他們的約會地點. 那天晚上, 他們由公寓出發, Dean駕著他心愛的黑美人, 在道路上飛馳. 沿路上他沒有如往常一般聽著那些經典的搖滾樂, 相反一直哼著一些Castiel沒聽過的歌曲, 看來他的心情非常之好. 路上Castiel反覆問了Dean好幾次有關約會的地點, 但Dean一直說要保持神秘, 所以Castiel亦不得要領. 在一個多小時之後, Castiel開始覺得沿路兩旁有點眼熟, 最後到達了一個已打烊的遊樂場裡.

Castiel當然認得這裡. 由他五歲生日那天開始, Dean每年都會帶他來這個遊樂場, 直至到他十三歲時孤兒院大火發生前的一天為止. 經過這麼多年, 這裡不知道已翻新了多少遍; 有很多設施已不復存在, 而且面積亦擴大了不少. 不過他們仍是找到了旋轉木馬. Castiel每一次都會選擇同一款木馬, 這次亦不例外. Dean則挑了一個在Castiel前方不遠處的木馬並跨了上去. 在木馬轉動期間, Dean一直扭過身子向著Castiel時而揮手, 時而擠眉弄眼, 弄得Castiel吃吃地笑過不停.

他們手牽著手, 遊走在無人的遊樂場裡, Castiel覺得自己就好像回到小時候一樣. 最後他們便坐進摩天輪之上. 如同Castiel五歲生日那天, 他一直靠著窗子向下望,但和之前有點不一樣, 以往Dean總是坐到Castiel的身邊看著他, 但這一次Dean則坐到了Castiel的對面.

在摩天輪將近爬升到最高點時, Dean突然單膝跪到了Castiel的面前並從他的褲子的口袋中掏出了一個絲絨的小盒子. Dean打開了盒子, 裡面有一對戒指. 那是一對明亮的銀色戒指: 中間有一層磨砂銀色, 上面還有一顆小小的寶石, 但兩枚戒指的寶石顏色並不一樣────一枚鑲嵌了柔潤的翠綠色寶石; 另一枚則是閃耀著明亮的蔚藍色寶石.

“Castiel Novak, 你願意和我結婚, 永遠長相廝守嗎?”

聽到Dean的求婚, Castiel瞪大了眼睛, 單手捂住張開了的嘴巴, 說不出一句話來. 離開“家暴”事件已經接近兩年時間, Castiel和Dean之間的感情已經很穩定. Castiel一度以為他們會維持這樣的狀態直到永遠. 他們已經不是人類, 一紙婚書帶來的保障已不適用在他們身上; 更何況在地球上根本沒有一個機構可以為死神進行婚姻登記; 所以Castiel從沒想過Dean會向他求婚. 不過他亦明白Dean向他求婚背後的意義────一個永恆的承諾.

“我願意.” Castiel最終還是向Dean伸出了左手和點了一下頭. 他一直垂著頭, 以為對方會為他帶上戒指, 但Dean只是握住了他的手. 

“很好, 那我們去下一個地點吧.” Dean握住了Castiel的手, 然後和他十指緊扣. Dean似乎興奮得有點過了頭, 他的胸口一起一伏, Castiel可以從掌心之中, 感覺到Dean正在發抖.

一個多小時之後, 他們來到了Castiel小時候居住過的孤兒院. 經過那場大火之後, 孤兒院已改建成日間託兒中心. 他們走到了旁邊教堂, Dean推開了教堂的大門. 他牽著Castiel走到了祭壇的前面. 

“Cas, 還記得今天是什麼日子嗎?”

“九月十七號.” Castiel想了想, 歪著頭說出了日期.

“你忘了現在已經過了午夜嗎?”

九月十八號… Castiel想起了這是他四歲那一年, 第一次遇見Dean的日子.

他們舉行了一個沒有其他見證人, 只有上天見證的婚禮. Castiel沒有準備誓詞, 他只是笨拙地說了短短的幾句, 但這已包含了他對Dean所有的愛意和承諾. 他們為對方戴上了婚戒, 最後交換了神聖的一吻.

**************************************

Dean第二天一早便打電話給Jess, 告知她已經結婚一事. 當他們回到分局, Dean用自己的左手握著Castiel的左手, 然後高舉向所有人展示他們的婚戒. 他們得到幾乎所有人的祝福, 只是被埋怨沒獲參加婚禮的邀請; Charlie還堅持要為他們開一個派對. Gabriel什麼都沒說, 只是用一個很複雜的眼神看著Castiel. Castiel看不懂那是什麼意思.

由這一天開始Castiel Novak就成為了Castiel Winchester.

雖然Gabriel沒有為新人送上祝福, 但他卻為新人送上一份厚禮────這分局由即日開始, 所有死神與任何物種結為伴侶的話, 均可享用一次性五天的特休. 對此Garth向Dean他們表示了謝意. 當初Garth來到這分局幾個月後便愛上了Tessa, 但Tessa礙於她原生死神的身份, 並沒有接受Garth. 但經過了多年的熱烈追求, 在Garth的努力不懈和一股傻勁之下, 終於感動了Tessa. Garth有意和Tessa結為伴侶, 如果成事的話, 他們也可以享用這五天的特休.

Castiel在世的時候, 從沒離開過北美洲, 所以他希望可以到歐洲度蜜月. 因為他很喜歡大海, 所以Dean曾提議去擁有蔚藍海岸的法國尼斯或以藍白相間建築聞名於世的希臘聖托里尼島. 但出乎Dean意料之外, Castiel最終選了一個近海, 但景緻完全不一樣的城市────意大利的威尼斯.

威尼斯在數十年前開始就因全球暖化, 導致水位上升, 差點被淹沒在大海之中, 不過在當地政府費盡心思, 做出各種補救措施之後, 總算保住了這個富有特色的水鄉之都.

在他們出發度蜜月的前一天, Charlie在得到Gabriel的同意之下, 為他們在分局之內開了一整天的派對, 並準備了很多小食, 甜點等. Castiel犧牲了睡眠時間, 一整天都留在分局之內; 而Dean亦除了工作時間以外, 都一直留在分局之中. 有很多來自其他分局, 認識Dean的死神都有前來祝賀; 在母親過身後, 調職到總局, 有望成為首位亡者死神分局局長的Kevin也有出席; 還有Samandriel也有帶同他那位大方成熟的伴侶Rachel到場; 就連那位地獄之王Crowley也有賞面出席. 整個分局整天都有很多死神, 天使和惡魔圍著Dean和Castiel團團轉, 情況好不熱鬧.

這一天Gabriel除了偶然出去拿一些甜點之外, 幾乎都留在他的房間之內. 在人潮稍為減退的時候, 他把Castiel召回他的房間之中. Gabriel把一個長方形的盒子給了Castiel, 並叫他打開盒子. 盒子裡是一條墨綠色帶有白色碎花的領帶. Castiel有點愕然, 他雖然最愛綠色, 但他記得從沒向其他人透露過. 就連Dean亦從沒問過他喜歡什麼顏色, 只是說藍色跟他的眼睛很合襯, 所以自小就買很多藍色的衣飾給Castiel. 

一般來說, 當人類死後, 他會身穿著在世時最喜歡或最常穿的衣服成為亡者. 而成為死神後亦會身著穿那套衣服. 當然作為死神可以萬年穿著同一套衣服亦絕對沒有問題; 但如果你想如時裝表演般, 每天身穿不同的衣飾亦未嘗不可, 只要你有足夠金錢購買人類的衣服就可以了.

Castiel成為死神後無意改變他的裝束, 但Dean覺得最少要換一下領帶, 所以他為Castiel添置了一堆藍色系的領帶.

“天天都是藍色, 你不厭煩的嗎?” Gabriel瞇著眼睛看著Castiel.

對於收到一條綠色的領帶, Castiel有點反應不過來. 他的直覺告訴他, Gabriel是知道他喜歡綠色; 但是他又覺得Gabriel不可能會知道; 所以他覺得有點混亂. 不過, 他還是挺喜歡這條綠色的領帶, 所以他衷心向Gabriel表達了謝意. 始終喜歡什麼顏色是很小的事, 當Castiel開始蜜月之旅後, 便將一切拋諸腦後.

**************************************

Dean訂了一間聳立在運河旁邊的酒店中最豪華的一間蜜月套房. 其實對Dean來說在哪裡度蜜月都沒有差別, 因為他打算把Castiel一直留在房間之中, 好讓他可以盡情“享用”他的丈夫, 所以他訂了最好的房間.

因為他們想過一個如普通人類般的蜜月, 所以第一站他們來到了威尼斯的機場. 由機場出發, 他們乘坐巴士來到了威尼斯的羅馬廣場. 因為時間尚早, 他們在附近閒逛, 之後便乘坐水上巴士來到酒店附近.

Dean對蜜月套房非常滿意, 這房間還附帶一個面向運河的露台. Castiel站在露台上, Dean從後環抱著他. 運河上有很多水上巴士經過, 一些乘客向他們揮手. 開始的時候, Castiel覺得有點尷尬, 只是輕輕揮手回應; 當站得久了, Castiel開始向來往的船隻大力揮手. 

原本Dean想馬上把Castiel推倒, 不過看到Castiel興致勃勃想到街上遊覽, 所以他便決定忍耐到晚上. 由於他們事前並沒有規劃任何行程, 所以他們只是漫無目的坐上水上巴士, 隨巴士帶他們到未知的地方. 晚上的時候, 他們到酒店附近的餐廳進食晚餐, Castiel點了一碟據稱在威尼斯相當有名的墨魚汁意大利麵. 當侍應端上那碟黑漆漆的墨魚汁意大利麵時, 他倆都瞪大了眼睛, 就算平常極喜歡吃東西的Dean都表示有點倒胃口. 為了不想浪費食物, Castiel只好硬著頭皮吃了一小口, 但意外地, 這碟其貌不揚的意大利麵卻對上了不愛進食的Castiel的胃口, 在之後數天的蜜月之旅當中, 這碟墨魚汁意大利麵都出現在他們的每一個晚餐之中.

當回到酒店之後, Dean在盤算如何在Castiel睡覺之前, 讓他和自己來些“晚間活動”時, 出乎意料之外, Castiel把下午買回來那張紙質地圖攤放在他們的大床之上. Castiel表示難得來到威尼斯, 還是應該好好想一想要去那些景點, 於是他決定利用那張地圖來規劃一下行程. 其實那時的科技已經很發達, 除了已出現仿真人類以外; 模擬旅遊景點的科技已達致4D水平, 旅客甚至可以透過場境內的模擬商店購買到當地特產, 所以根本和親身在場沒有多大差別; 那個時代很多人已選擇不再長途跋涉親身旅行. 而立體地圖亦可為不少路痴省卻迷路的風險, 所以紙質地圖對眾多遊客來說只是一件紀念品或收藏品.

Castiel某些時候總會變得很執著, 甚至固執得有點嚇人, Dean覺得這只是小事, 不想和Castiel有所爭拗, 所以他便隨Castiel歡喜. 只是Dean暗暗對他的“晚間活動”頓成泡影有點失落, 只好寄望他最愛的晨早性愛之中. 但結果Castiel罕有地犧牲了他的睡眠時間整晚規劃行程, 而Dean所期待的晨早性愛亦隨之泡湯.

TBC


	12. 蜜月

Castiel的方向感一向都不太好. 當他成為死神可以瞬移之後, 情況好像更惡化了. 威尼斯本來就像一個迷宮, 他領著Dean一直在團團轉, 但又不肯求助, 弄得他們差點吵了起來. 不過幸好他們還是來到了聖馬可廣場. 這裡有很多遊客聚集, 亦有很多售賣手信的店舖. 他們在其中一間店舖門前挑了很多帶磁石的小形面具作為手信. 當他們走進店內時, 發現有很多不同造型可以帶上臉上的面具, 於是Dean便提議他們每人挑一個帶回家以作留念. Castiel選了一個半臉以黑色為主調,上面交織很多銀線線條,左邊眼角上方還有幾根黑色羽毛作裝飾的面具; 而Dean則挑了一個半臉以白色為主調, 眼睛部份陪襯著藍色加黑色, 鼻子前方伸出一個大鳥嘴, 即“瘟疫醫生”造型的面具. 當店員熱情地想拿出鏡子給他們時, 因為他們怕鏡子照不出他們的樣子, 所以婉拒並匆匆付款離開.

之後他們坐上了漆黑色船身的貢多拉, 並帶上了剛才買的面具. 船伕站在船尾靜靜地划槳, 他們一邊欣賞運河兩旁的風光, 一邊談天說地; 偶爾橋上的遊人會向他們揮手, 他們也會揮手回應, 很快就渡過了悠然的一小時.

這天大部份時間都在迷路中過去, 所以Castiel回到酒店以後, 又再攤出那張地圖. 當Dean坐在床上環抱著Castiel並用鬍茬磨蹭著他的臉頰而隨即換來一句“別鬧!”時, Dean已猜想到他這晚的願望又要落空了.

**************************************

因為前一天的錯敗, 第三天的早上Castiel決定先到威尼斯的外島逛一轉. 他們先乘船到玻璃島. 島上的遊人比主島明顯少一點, 他們可以輕輕鬆鬆, 手牽著手沿著運河邊漫步; 有時甚至還會情不自禁地擁吻起來. 那裡有很多售賣玻璃製品的小店, Castiel挑了一對玻璃杯給Samandriel和Rachel; 原本他想買一個玻璃紙鎮給Gabriel, 不過Dean擔心哪天惹怒Gabriel時, Gabriel會用那紙鎮擲向他. 在Dean強力的反對下, Castiel最終買了一隻玻璃酒杯給Gabriel。其實當初Castiel來到分局時, 他就覺得Gabriel很討厭Dean; 但事實上Dean又沒做過什麼特別的事去惹怒Gabriel; 所以對這他一直存有疑問, 他暗忖有機會的話, 一定要向Gabriel問個究竟.

之後他們去了彩色島. 整個島上的小屋都漆上了鮮艷的顏色; 而因為相隣的房子都不會用上相同顏色, 讓人覺得好像走進繽紛的童話世界裡. 雖然他們不能和房子合照, 不過還是拍了很多風景照片.

這天晚上Dean以為他終於可以得償所願時, Castiel表示已連續兩晚熬夜, 所以這天晚上必須要好好進睡, 並叮囑Dean千萬不要打擾他. Dean知道優質睡眠對Castiel來說有多重要, 所以以往他亦只會選擇Castiel將近醒來的時候才會爬上他們的床. 於是Dean決定再忍一忍直到早上.

當Dean早上帶著鮮花和早餐來迎接他的睡美人時, 意外地發現Castiel已醒過來並穿好衣服, 一副整裝待發的樣子. 看到Castiel的樣子, 讓Dean整個人都呆住了.

這一天Castiel放棄了執著, 讓Dean領著他去那些之前規劃好, 但仍未到過的景點. 他們這天很順利, 下午的時候已經遊覽過全部的景點.

接近黃昏時間, 當他們手牽手在閒逛的時候, 突然看到前方有一些人群在聚集. Castiel感到有些好奇, 便拉著Dean擠到人群的最前方. 原來是一位傳教士在宣傳教義. 他激昂地演說著, 但Castiel對這完全不感興趣. 他的好友本身就是一位天使, 所以他知道God亦是真實存在, 只是人類往往為了自身的利益, 打著上帝的旗號, 扭曲了上帝真正的意思, 所以Castiel對人類的宗教沒有興趣. 正當他想拉著Dean離開人群時, 對方看到了他們. 那傳教士說他倆違背了上帝旨意, 褻瀆了上帝. 這讓Castiel覺得尷尬亦很忿怒. 他想和對方理論, 但給Dean拖離現場, 這個時候對方還大叫說他們會下地獄什麼的.

Castiel覺得這對Dean很不公平. Dean在遇到他之前無疑是一個異性戀者, 如果他們從沒相遇, 他很肯定Dean一定會和一位女性結為伴侶. 而對他來說, 他一生只愛過Dean 一個人, 他一直覺得自己愛上Dean, 只是因為對方是Dean, 而剛好對方是一位男性, 所以他都弄不清自己到底是不是一個同性戀者. 但最令他氣憤的是, 他認為戀愛是兩個人的事, 他們沒有傷害其他人, 為什麼其他人要干涉他們呢? 而且Samandriel亦曾告訴過他,他的天父根本對同性戀沒表達過什麼意見, 為什麼人類卻要互相批判同類呢?

Dean跟Castiel說, 雖然這幾十年來無論是這個世界, 還是宗教界都對同性戀者包容了很多, 但始終歧視與偏見仍然存在. 可能Dean他們的管轄區內的幾個城市的市民都屬於較開明的一批, 所以他們才從沒遇過像今次的事件. 不過就算聽完Dean的開解, Castiel亦明白當中的道理, 但他仍然覺得很生氣.

Castiel在晚餐的時候, 除了點了墨魚汁意大利麵和一盤海鮮以外, 還罕有地點了一杯白酒. 當他覺得飄飄然並點起第二杯白酒時, Dean有曾經嘗試出手阻止. 不過他最終也喝了第二杯, 只是還沒喝完的時候,他已經陷入了昏睡狀態.

Dean把Castiel放到床上, 然後用濕毛巾冷敷在Castiel的額頭上, 希望令他清醒一些, 不過似乎方法並不奏效. 於是Dean便索性扒光Castiel的衣服, 幫他蓋好被子後, 然後脫光自己的衣服鑽進被子中. 他緊緊摟著Castiel, 讓他們之間沒有一點隙縫. Dean沒有睡覺, 他回想起三十多年以前第一次和眼前深褐色頭髮的Castiel真正的初遇, 直到今天的種種變化.

**************************************

當Castiel清醒的時候, 已經是清晨時分. 他感到被人緊緊地摟抱著, 於是他試著扭動著身體.

“Hey 小天使, 終於睡醒了嗎?”

Dean拉開了他們的距離, 讓彼此可以對上對方的眼睛.

“我… 昨晚喝醉了嗎?” 雖然Castiel沒有宿醉, 但對晚飯後的記憶一片模糊.

“應該是不醒人事.” Dean用手指戳了Castiel的臉頰一下.

“噢.”

“噢? 你知道我昨晚用了多大氣力才把你弄回酒店嗎?”

“抱歉.” Castiel小聲地回應

“你可要好好補償我.” Dean舔了一下嘴唇, 色瞇瞇地看著Castiel.

正當Dean想把Castiel壓倒在身下時, 對方卻反過來把他壓在身下.

Castiel在Dean的鎖骨上輕輕咬了一口, 讓Dean微微張開嘴唇吐出了一個音節. 以往每一次都是Castiel躺在床上, 讓Dean為他服務, 這是他第一次向Dean提供服務. Castiel沿著Dean的鎖骨一直向下吻, 接著用舌頭在Dean的乳暈上打圈, 然後輕吮上面突出的部份. 他右手的指尖亦在輕輕擠壓著Dean的另一邊的乳頭; 而左手則愛撫著Dean的頸項. Dean大力地喘著氣, 一手揉搓著Castiel的頭髮; 另一隻手則愛撫著Castiel光裸的背上肌膚. 之後Castiel的嘴唇離開了Dean乳頭, 邊吻邊向下移, 來到了Dean的胯下. Castiel屈曲起了Dean的其中一條大腿, 讓他可以在Dean的大腿內側留下一串細膩的吻. 之後他用手指輕輕捏搓著Dean的陰囊, 然後把睪丸含在嘴中; 這引來了Dean一陣陣的顫抖和連綿不斷的呻吟聲; 最後Castiel把Dean半勃起的陰莖含在嘴巴之中, 讓Dean發出了一下低吼聲.

“Cas... 你不用...” Dean用兩手支撐自己, 微微抬起上半身, 看著在自己胯下忙碌著的Castiel.

Castiel 曾明確表示不喜歡口交. 他一向不喜歡進食, 更不喜歡把不是食物的東西放入口中, 不過這一次他想嚐嚐他新婚丈夫的味道.

“讓我試一試, Dean, 我想試一下.”Castiel放開口中之物, 抬頭看著Dean.

“Cas, 你不用勉強, 不打緊的.”

“Dean, 我真的想試一下, 讓我試一次好嗎?”

“嗯.” Dean露出了微笑, 重新在床上躺好.

Castiel再次用雙唇把Dean的陰莖包裹著, 他用舌尖抵住了Dean的龜頭, 小心翼翼地避開了牙齒, 然後開始吸吮的動作. 他感覺到Dean的陰莖在他的口中漲大,再漲大, 他發現Dean的陰莖已經頂到他的喉嚨. 他的咽喉反射令他有點想吐的感覺, 於是他向後退了一點, 他已無法再把Dean的陰莖完全納入口中, 他開始有規律地上下擺動著他的頭, 品嘗著Dean前液的味道, 讓它在自己口中變得堅硬無比. 他知道Dean在第一天已在床邊櫃子的抽屜裡藏起潤滑劑, 只是這幾天一直沒有用上的機會, 不過在最後一天總算派上用場. Castiel爬了起來, 越過Dean的身體, 打開抽屜拿到了他需要的物品, 嘗試打開自己的通道. 他從沒試過為自己做這項工作; 但Dean總是很細心為他做擴張, 所以他還是大概知道應該怎樣做. 在完成所需工作後, 他嘗試慢慢跪坐到Dean的龐然大物之上. 但一開始他便感到來自自己通道阻力. 他深深吸了一口氣後, 嘗試調整角度, 再慢慢坐到上面, 這次他等了一會兒, 他便感到自己的肉壁開始放鬆; 再隔了一陣子, 他便順利地把Dean的整根陰莖吞沒在他的蜜穴之中.

Castiel一直在喘著氣, 他從沒想過可以讓Dean可以如此深入自己當中, 這點讓他有點驚訝. 他雙手撐著床,開始上下擺動自己的身體; Dean的兩手則托著Castiel的兩瓣臀肉, 配合著Castiel的節奏, 幫忙支撐著Castiel的身體和動作, 讓自己的胯部與Castiel的蜜穴一次又一次完美地契合著.

Castiel由始至終都沒觸摸過自己的分身, 但由後方一次又一次傳來如同電擊的快感已令他的分身完全蘇醒過來. 他閉起雙眼, 感受著一浪又一浪的衝擊, 終於他都抵受不住這種澎湃的衝擊, 他感覺到全身每個細胞都在尖叫著, 腦海充斥著如電視畫面中出現雪花般的黑白色雜點. 他的身體失控地抽搐著, 肉壁亦不由自主地不斷收縮, 把Dean在他身體內的肉棒緊緊夾住; 歡愉的感覺讓他覺得酥軟, 全身乏力, 他無力再支撐自己的身體, 上半身攤軟在Dean的身上.

Dean仍處於興奮狀態, 他只想繼續好好地操著眼前人. 他給了Castiel 一個熱吻之後, 便一個翻身將Castiel壓在身下, 他抬起了Castiel的雙腿, 繼續未完成的工作. 結果他們整個早上都沈醉於纏綿之中. 直到中午退房的時間, 才依依不捨地離開那張鬆軟的大床.

TBC


	13. 暴風雨前夕

今天Castiel請了一天休假來到了Meg身處的管轄區

Castiel在世的時候, 基本上只有Balthazar和Meg兩個朋友; 由於他的死很突然, 他沒來得及向他們告別. 在Castiel參加了自己葬禮後兩個月, 他去了位於法國雷恩的管轄區. 當他大學畢業後, 他打算在兩年後到法國探望Balthazar, 所以他問了Balthazar在法國地址. 不過之後Balthazar常常出差到美國或其他歐洲地方, 所以Castiel一直都沒有到過法國.

當Castiel隱身來到了Balthazar的公寓時, 他發現住在這裡的是一家四口的家庭. Castiel開始時只是以為他的好友忘記告訴他已搬家, 所以他現身找上這家庭, 希望可以從中知道Balthazar的新地址. 但他們表示他們已在這公寓住了超過十五年, 而且亦沒有在這座公寓見過Castiel口中所形容的那個人. Castiel帶著疑惑回到了自己的管轄區, 並請Charlie這位黑客幫他找尋Balthazar的下落. 然後他們發現了Balthazar的所有資料都是虛構; 原來和Castiel同房四年的這個大學同學根本就不存在. Castiel得知事實後著實令他感到既震驚又失落; 他不明白一個虛構的人物為什麼要接近他; 但他又覺得他們這麼多年的友誼又不像是裝出來的. Balthazar是真的很關心他, 所以讓Castiel覺得很困惑. 不過那時他還是沈醉於和Dean的重逢之中, 所以他還是放下了這件事.

由Meg的社交平台得知, 她會在今天出院. Castiel剛好來得及看到她和丈夫走出醫院, 而她的手中抱著一個初生嬰兒. Meg在三年前結了婚. 她的丈夫是她公司客戶公司的職員; 他和Castiel一樣, 有一雙漂亮的藍眼睛. 雖然Meg原諒了Castiel的出軌行為, 不過Castiel依然感到很愧疚; 加上他真的很希望Meg可以得到幸福, 所以他每年都會探望Meg兩次, 還有一直關注她的社交平台. 他看著他們約會, 相愛, 結婚. 在他們結婚典禮的當天, Castiel一直站在他們的旁邊. 那天Meg真是美極了, 簡單的白色婚紗除了令她更亮眼俏麗之外, 更突顯她的驕人身材. 在新郎把她的面紗揭起的那一刻, Castiel看到他倆的眼中只有對方, 還有那滿滿的愛意和幸福. Castiel知道Meg找對了人, 一個她可以付託終身, 可以代替他給予Meg幸福的人.

Meg的丈夫認為汽車的後座更寬敞舒適, 所以他讓Meg和他們的小嬰兒坐到後座之中. Castiel跟著Meg上了汽車並坐在她的旁邊. 嬰兒正在Meg的懷中甜睡; Meg則和她的丈夫在閒聊.

“對了, 妳現在可以告訴我, 妳到底為我們的兒子改了個怎樣的名字嗎?”

這個時候, 小嬰兒剛好睡醒還打了一個哈欠. 嬰兒的眼珠也是明亮的蔚藍色.

“Clarence, 你睡得好嗎? 是不是發了一個好夢呢?”

“果然! 我一早就猜到妳會挑這個名字, 妳真的超喜歡那個電影角色.” Meg的丈夫一臉洋洋得意, 從後視鏡看著自己的妻子. “對了, 妳還記得我們第一次見面時, 妳還喊我做Clarence嗎?”

Meg沒有回話, 只是臉上掛上淺淺的微笑從後視鏡看著自己的丈夫.

Meg終於都擁有一個名叫“Clarence”的小天使了. Castiel揚起了兩邊嘴角.

“恭喜妳, Meg, 我真的很替妳高興.” Castiel伸手摸上了Meg的臉頰, 然後便消失無蹤.

“Baby, 妳怎麼了? 哪裡不舒服嗎?” 從後視鏡看到自己的妻子正在流淚, 他顯得十分擔心.

“沒事... 只是突然覺得有一種很熟悉和懷念的感覺.” Meg伸手撫上自己出現淚痕的臉頰。

**************************************

時間過得很快, 還有一個月就到Castiel和Dean的紙婚記念日. 去年結婚的時候, 無論是婚戒, 還是蜜月, 全都是由Dean一手包辦. Castiel一直都沒有副業, 但他很想在結婚記念日送一份禮物給Dean, 所以在半年前開始, 他找了一份任教拉丁文的兼職. 在大學時代, Castiel曾副修拉丁文, 而且成績還比主修的科目更好, 好得還曾指正教授的錯誤. 所以對Castiel來說, 應付這份兼職簡直是綽綽有餘。

其實Castiel在兩個月前已開始為要準備一份怎樣的禮物而感到苦惱. 他知道Dean從來什麼都不缺, 他亦清楚知道只要他伴在Dean的身邊, Dean就會很滿足; 不過他還是很想送一份特別的禮物給他的丈夫. 他幫Dean安排了這天晚上的工作, 並打算下班後到百貨公司走一趟, 看看會否找到一些靈感. 但當他下班時Gabriel卻叫住了他, 並告訴他明天早上安排了工作給他和Dean一起處理. Dean之後會跟他解釋詳情, 並讓他們明天下午才回分局. Castiel感到有點突兀. 因為自從他當了Gabriel的助理後, Gabriel就沒有安排其他工作給他. 他感到心緒不靈, 有一種好像暴風雨即將來臨的預感; 直覺告訴他, 這和Dean近來一直心事重重有關. 他已經沒有心情去逛百貨公司, 他決定回家等Dean回來.

當Dean回到家中已過了午夜. 以往這個時間Castiel已經入睡. Dean原本打算要好好調整心情, 因為到了早上, 他就要全盤托出, 將一年前Gabriel告訴他的事, 完完全全地告知Castiel. 但他沒有時間調整心情, 因為Castiel已坐客廳之中等待著他.

**************************************

一年前.

“Cassie… Castiel是個天使.” Gabriel重重地呼了一口氣, “他還是因為你才墮天成為人類.”

當Dean聽到Gabriel說Castiel是天使時, 他感到無比震驚; 他不禁張開了嘴巴; 腦海中湧現出比剛才更多的疑問. 不過Gabriel沒讓他等得太久, 他很快便開始解釋一切。

Gabriel就是那位在天堂爆發第一次內戰時失蹤的大天使. 一開始時, 天堂裡就只有四位大天使.在經過漫長的日子以後, God才創造了第二代天使, 並將他們分配給四位大天使, 由大天使們負責把那些小天使養大.

Castiel是第二代天使. 當他出生以後, 他旋即成為全天堂裡最呆的一位天使. 他常常可以目不轉睛地盯著一塊葉子, 一看就可以最少看上一整天. 可能因為他常常發呆, 所以他成為了其他天使欺負的對象. 於是Gabriel便派了比Castiel大一點的兄弟Balthazar看顧著他. 可能因為經常相處的關係, Castiel和Balthazar很快便成為了好朋友.

天使大概經過二千年就會到達成年期, 並會分配到不同的職位; 而基本上天堂裡的天使大部份都會成為上帝的戰士. 其實Castiel的戰鬥技術不錯, 但他怎樣都不肯和其他天使練習對戰, 於是Gabriel只好放棄讓他成為戰士. Castiel很喜歡蜜蜂和植物, 原本Gabriel想讓他打理天堂的花園或蜂場, 但因為當時已有其他的天使在打理, 所以只好作罷.

“我還打算讓他成為那些一邊彈奏豎琴, 一邊歌頌上帝的天使. 哇啊, 你有聽過他的歌聲嗎? 簡直是個災難.”

Dean想了想, 的確每次他們去唱卡拉OK時, 都只有他一個在唱, Castiel每次都只是在台下看著他.

最後Gabriel想到讓Castiel擔當一個其他天使都不願擔當, 但又很適合他的崗位────觀察地球.在很早以前, 天堂已有昆蟲和植物等的出現. 但Castiel出生的時候, 地球雖然已出現海洋, 但裡面只有一些細菌, 微生物等存在; 而陸地上當然還沒有任何生物, 所以這職位的工作可以算是超級無聊. 雖然如此, 但Castiel似乎對自己的崗位非常滿意, 他看來非常悠然自得.

經過大概一億年, 當第二代天使全部誕生之後, God 便離開了天堂. 在God創造的天使當中, 祂最寵幸Lucifer. 所以在四位大天使之中, 他可以說是最狂妄, 最自負的一位; 除了天父之外, 他的兄長Michael亦很疼愛他, 這亦令他在天堂裡擁有超然的地位, 直到人類的出現.

在漫長的歲月流逝後, God終於再次回歸天堂. 祂以天使的外表作為原型, 撇除了天使的能力, 但加入了更多的感情元素, 感官和最重要的一環────自由意志, 而創造出人類.

God對自己最新的藝術品非常滿意, 並要求其他的天使向人類俯首稱臣. 但對一向萬千寵愛集於一身的Lucifer來說, 根本沒有可能要他臣服於比自己低微的人類, 所以他便密謀反抗God. 他請求一向對他寵愛有加的兄長────Michael與他聯手發動叛亂. 但可惜比起Lucifer, Michael更敬愛他的天父, 所以他拒絕了Lucifer的要求. 當God知道了Lucifer的圖謀不軌, 當然勃然大怒; 祂於是命令Michael將Lucifer送進地獄.

God的決定令天使們嘩然, 但這個時候God卻失去了蹤影. Gabriel預料這事不會就此平息, 因為他討厭兄弟之間相殘, 所以他決定離開天堂, 到地球流浪去. 他離開天堂之前有想過帶Castiel一同離開, 不過想到與其讓他過著顛沛流離的生活, 不如把他留在天堂. 反正Castiel身處的地方遠離戰線, 就算內戰爆發對他都不會有太大影響.

果然一如Gabriel所料, Lucifer所養育的一班天使質疑God的做法. 他們聯同另外一批有著同樣疑問的天使, 最後為數約三分之一的天使便組成了反抗軍, 在天堂裡發動了第一次內戰, 對抗由Michael和Raphael為首的天使大軍. 但始終兩支軍隊有著明顯實力和數目上的懸殊, 三天之後反抗軍大敗. 這次內戰做成大量天使傷亡, 餘下的反抗軍亦被扔入地獄之中. 在這次慘痛的內戰結束後不久, God回到天堂並創造了第三代天使.

就在這個時候, 身處地獄的Lucifer居然妄想聯合其他墮天使意圖向天堂發動戰爭, God知道了當然不會放過Lucifer, 祂於是再命令Michael把Lucifer關進地獄的囚籠之內.

Gabriel離開天堂後, 他把自己大部分的榮光藏了起來, 讓他只保留部分天使的能力; 他又對自己下了一道咒語, 除非是得到他本人的同意, 否則任何物種都無法看得出他原來的樣貌; 他的方法果然有效地令其他的天使不能找到他或是認出他. 之後他認識了Loki, 意外地他們十分投契, 成為了好朋友. 當Loki被Odin趕出了聖域界之後, 他便投靠了Death成為原生死神. 在他的穿針引線下, Gabriel亦以原生死神的身份出現在死神界.

當Gabriel再見到Castiel時, Castiel已經成為了“星期四天使”. Castiel似乎不太喜歡天堂, 他總是留在地球上觀察人類. 大概在三十多年以前, Castiel突然告訴Gabriel想要接觸一位人類.

“我當時應該要阻止Cassie… 我真的沒想過你會搞上他… 他是全天堂最單純的天使. 他會迷上你, 我並不意外; 但你不是直男嗎? 你到底有什麼毛病? 你身上有的東西, Cassie也有啊! 你幹嘛會愛上Cassie??” Gabriel伸出手指指著Dean, 差一點就碰上了Dean的鼻尖; 他還瞪大眼睛兇巴巴地瞪著Dean.

“我… 我之前見過Cas? 我們還相愛? 沒有可能… 我… 我怎麼可能沒有記憶?”

TBC


	14. 記憶

聽到Gabriel的一番說話, 令Dean陷入一片迷茫之中. 他對Gabriel所說的事一點記憶都沒有, 使他有點懷疑Gabriel所講的話是否真確可信. 這時候Gabriel將指向Dean鼻尖的手指向上移, 碰上了Dean的額頭.

Dean想起了一切.

Dean和Castiel第一次的相遇是在一間酒吧之內.

Dean的外貌出眾, 總有一些“美麗的蝶兒”向他拋眉弄眼; 而偶爾還有一些男生會對他表示興趣. 但Dean每一次都會禮貌地向對方道謝並加以拒絕.

酒保把啤酒遞給Dean並表示這是遠處的一位男生請他喝的. Dean與往常一樣, 拿起啤酒走向對方. 他準備向對方道謝以及拒絕其好意.

那男生擁有一頭有點長而散發出淡金黃色的秀髮; 他的髮梢有點捲曲, 因為他的頭微微下垂, 頭髮把他的臉遮蓋了一大半, 讓Dean有一種錯覺, 他看著的是一位女生而不是男生.

“Hello, 謝謝你的啤酒.” Dean舉起了手中的啤酒向對方示意.

對方抬起了頭, 那是一張很英俊的臉孔. Dean亦曾遇過很多擁有俊俏外表的男生, 基本上他也是其中一員, 但他卻被臉上那雙眼眸震懾了. 被長長睫毛所包圍, 那雙有點下垂的眼睛, 有著晶瑩的藍色瞳孔; 讓Dean想起了他母親最愛的海藍寶寶石. 那男生用一種單純而帶點無辜的眼神看著Dean, 他們就這樣對望, 讓Dean忘了最初的目的, 亦忘記了移開視線.

直到Dean驚覺跟一位陌生人如此對望是一件很怪異的事後, 他終於移開了視線.

“Hey dude, 上次用這種眼神看我的人, 我可睡了她啊!” Dean是一個徹頭徹尾的直男, 他對自己竟然對一位男生說出了這句話也感到相當驚訝.

Dean原本是打算拒絕眼前人, 不過他改變了主意────這是他二十四年的人生當中, 首次對一位男生如此感到興趣. 他們開始攀談, 他發現對方有一個很特別的名字────Castiel. Dean覺得這名字很拗口, 他馬上就親暱地為Castiel改了一個暱稱────Cas. 他從他們的對話中, 很快就感覺到Castiel和之前跟他搭訕的男生很不一樣, Castiel對他充滿了好奇, 但完全和“性”扯不上關係.

Dean又發現Castiel對流行文化一竅不通, 尤其是電影方面:無論是經典的, 還是近年流行的魔法電影, Castiel一部也沒看過.

“不會吧? 你是從外星來的嗎? 你怎可能沒聽過‘Harry Potter’?” Dean感到非常驚訝. 他很愛看電影, 家裡更收藏了上百隻的電影光碟. 他決定邀請對方下次到他的家一起看電影. 當Dean想跟Castiel要手機號碼時, 對方卻表示沒有手機. 那一剎那讓Dean以為Castiel是不是誤會自己有些什麼企圖, 想回絕自己時, 他才想起是Castiel先請他喝啤酒的. 他把自己的號碼給了Castiel, 但他並不肯定對方到底會不會打給他. 這幾天連他的同僚都覺得他有點神不守舍, 連他自己都不明白為什麼有這樣的反應. 不過三天之後, Dean終於收到了Castiel的來電.

他們由朋友開始, 在相處的過程中, Dean發現自己愛上了Castiel. 一開始Dean覺得很慌張, 他不能跟任何人談及這件事, 就連Sam也不可以. 之後他就暫停了和Castiel每星期都會舉行的電影之夜. 他一直以工作繁忙來推搪, 甚至無視了Castiel的來電; 他足足躲了Castiel將近三個月. 直到有一次,他協助從一宗交通意外中救出一對同性的長者伴侶. 在司機位置的那一位, 一看就知已沒救了; 但奇蹟地在副駕的一位受的傷不算太重, 而且還保持著清醒. 當他被救出的時候, 他一直哭喊叫著對方的名字, 還一直問對方有沒有事. 他還提及當天是他們結婚三十五周年的紀念日. Dean感到很心酸, 同時亦作了一個重大決定.

Dean想起了他們第一次的親密接觸; 同居時的生活點滴; 還有Castiel失蹤的那一天, 他好像瘋了一樣到處找尋Castiel的下落: 他到過Castiel可能出現的每一處; 甚至聯絡了Sam, 看他會不會去了Sam那裡. Dean在Castiel失蹤前, 偷偷去過一些珠寶店, 開始物色他認為滿意的戒指. 在那個時候, Dean正打算在他們交往一周年向Castiel求婚. 他明明是那麼深愛Castiel, 為什麼他會忘記這一切?

**************************************

“怎麼樣? 都想起來了吧?” Gabriel瞇眼看著Dean. “你知道嗎? 如果不是你們這班人類的出現, 應該再過不久之後, Michael和Lucifer就會結成伴侶. 都是因為你們, Michael才不得不把他最親愛的弟弟送進地獄, 而且最後還要把他鎖在囚籠之內. 你應該猜到他有多討厭人類吧?” Gabriel看來好像有點忿忿不平. 

“Michael不但有戀父情意結, 還是一個操控狂!” Gabriel似乎越說越激動. “就是因為他不能和最愛的弟弟在一起, 所以在他接管天堂之後, 他下了一條禁令, 嚴禁天使與人類結合!”

當然經過了這麼多年, 有天使犯禁絕不出奇, 只是沒有一個天使可以有好下場. 那些被發現愛上人類的天使會被拖回天堂之中. 而他在地球上出現過的痕跡亦會被徹底消滅; 當然亦包括他戀人對他的所有記憶. 而作為懲罰, 那位天使會被強制忘記一切, 墮天成為人類; 在地球上受夠苦難死亡後就會回到天堂. 經過一番洗腦後, 把他重設回“出廠設定”.

“一個Anna已經讓我夠煩, 還要再弄一個Castiel, 你們都覺得我很閒是嗎??”

“等等, 你口中的Anna是以前分局內的那個Anna嗎?” 對於Gabriel突然提及Anna, Dean感到有些突兀.

“對, 就是那個你來了這分局第三天就把她滾上床的那個Anna!” Gabriel瞇眼看著Dean. “你為什麼對我帶大的天使都那麼感興趣? Dean-O, 你不會是想把我也哄上床吧?”

Dean完全沒想過Anna也是個天使。而對於Gabriel充滿嘲諷的提問, 他除了感到超級尷尬以外, 當然是堅決否認了. 當然事後在Dean向Castiel解釋情況時, 他刻意隱瞞了他和Anna的關係. 只是後來當Castiel意外地從Anna口中得知真相後, 他還真是說了和Gabriel相類似的說話, 當然還附加了一點懲罰.

Anna曾經是個天使, 她也是Gabriel帶大, 不過比Castiel年長很多. 她也是因為墮天已變成人類. 不過她的情況和Castiel不同, 她不是因為愛上某個人類, 而是愛上人類這個物種. 她是自己選擇墮天成為人類. 當她墮天時, 她的榮光與肉身分開了, 她失去了天使時的記憶, 轉世變成人類.

幸好Gabriel比其他天使快一步找到Anna. 他把Anna的榮光藏了起來, 並在她出生時在她的肋骨上刻上天使的咒語, 令其他的天使找不到她. Anna是自願離開天堂選擇墮天; 而Michael認為所有天使都屬於天堂, 他不會容許那些背棄家園的天使再重返天堂. 所以他向Anna下了一道追殺令, 即使距今已有一百五十年之久, 但仍未被撤銷. Anna出生的那個年代, 醫學還不是太發達, 人類的壽命都不是太長. Anna在二十四歲過身後, Gabriel便招攬她成為亡者死神.

當Castiel出事之後, Gabriel不得不回到天堂和Michael談判. 他意識到Michael可能會懷疑他和Anna的失蹤扯上關係, 所以他只好讓Anna恢復天使時的記憶, 並把她送到Death的身邊. 始終Death和God是老朋友, Michael應該不至於敢向Death要他身邊的人.

**************************************

“你知道我有多少年沒回天堂嗎? 當Michael看到我時, 你以為是那種天使們在撒花, 慶祝兄弟之間久別重逢的歡欣感人場面嗎? Michael只是想將我扔進地獄! 你知道他有多恨我當年拋棄天堂離家出走嗎? 如果我不是大天使, 我的命運可能和Anna一樣!” Gabriel咬牙切齒地說道.

“原本Michael要把Cassie留在地球七十年, 你知我是費了多少唇舌才減到四年? 你! 都是你!!” Gabriel再次用力地往他的辦公桌上一拍, 這舉動讓Dean嚇得差點由椅子上摔了下來.

“如果當初我不是心軟答應了Cassie在他墮天之後讓你們再見一面的話, 我是絕對不會讓你成為死神!”

Castiel一早已經預計自己會被發現並會被拖回天堂. 不過事情來得太突然, 所以他未能好好向Dean道別. 在他墮天之前, 他和Gabriel見了最後一面. Castiel一直苦苦哀求Gabriel在他墮天後, 讓他和Dean再見一面, 當作最後的告別. Gabriel認為他們已沒有彼此的記憶, 所以也未嘗不可, 他於是答應了Castiel的請求. Gabriel原本打算在Castiel滿四歲後, 讓他和Dean再見一面. 不過當他發現Dean的工作卡片出現在他的分局時, 他就知道他無法兌現和Castiel之間的承諾.

“當Tessa帶著你來到我面前, 說要讓你當死神時, 我是多麼的想把你直接扔進地獄!” Gabriel眼中併發出火焰, “不過我馬上就想到, 我可以讓你送走Cassie, 那我總算兌現和他之間的承諾.”

“誰知道又是你!” Gabriel又再三使勁地拍向他的辦公桌上. “Dean-O, 我知道你是個混蛋, 但想不到你還有戀童癖, 你竟然連四歲的小孩也不放過! 我當時真的很想將你碎屍萬段, 然後扔進宇宙的每一角落!!” 如果單憑眼神就可以殺死一個人的話, Dean感覺到已經被Gabriel殺死超過十次.

“天使是沒有淚線的. 我第一次看到那麼小的Cassie哭得那麼厲害, 你可以想像我有什麼感覺嗎?” Gabriel用銳利的目光和咄咄逼人的態度向Dean發出提問.

“要不是後來我發現Cassis很喜歡黏著你, 而他又看來過得挺快樂; 於是我才決定讓他繼續留在人間, 當一個平凡的人類.”

管理天堂是一項費神又花時間的事. 作為天堂的管理者, Michael當然不會為一個小小的“星期四天使”而費心.如往常一樣, 他會讓Zachariah去處理那些不聽話的天使.

當日理萬機的Michael發現Castiel沒有回到天堂那份報告時, 已超過了兩年時間. 他雖然有點生氣, 不過因為有其他更多重要的事要處理, 所以他再指示Zachariah, 要盡快把Castiel弄回天堂, 因此才會出現Canrose夫婦的那場車禍. 在這兩年時間, Gabriel亦沒有坐以待斃. 在他明查暗訪和作為內應的Balthazar幫忙之下, 他發現Raphael有意背叛Michael. 而作為Michael手下的Zachariah, 又因為Michael派他去處理那些不聽話的天使, 他覺得自己被大材小用而感到不滿, 令他有意投奔Raphael.

Gabriel的運氣很好, 他不但發現了Raphael他們的意圖, 他還找到了證據. Michael是個操控狂, 他絕不會放過背叛他的天使, 更何況是由他一手帶大的天使. Gabriel威脅Zachariah要將他們的勾當通知Michael. Zachariah當然是萬分惶恐, 於是Gabriel讓他把“Castiel沒有因為那場車禍而重返天堂”的那份報告, 壓在一堆Michael不會經常查閱的報告的最底層. 所以Castiel總算安穩地渡過了幾年.

TBC


	15. 真相

當Michael發現Castiel接二連三逃過死亡和避開重返回天堂時, 他理所當然感到勃然大怒, 他亦知道一定是Gabriel從中作梗, 所以他召見了Gabriel. 不過Gabriel也不是沒有準備, 他將Raphael意圖背叛Michael的證據交了出來. Michael不是傻子, 雖然他和Raphael是親兄弟, 但他們的關係絕不親密; 當初他們聯手對付反抗軍, 完全是基於利益關係. 他一早就察覺Raphael有意背叛, 不過礙於個對方也是個大天使, 他們的實力可謂不相伯仲, 所以Michael亦不敢輕舉妄動. Michael雖然不需要盟友, 但也不想多一個敵人; 盡管Gabriel是最年輕的一位大天使, 但如果他和Raphael結盟, 對Michael來說可謂相當不利. Gabriel明確表示自己不想插手天堂的事務───大前提是他也不希望Michael再管Castiel的事. 他說Castiel是他最疼愛的一個弟弟, 他希望Castiel最少可以像一個人類般得到他應得的結局, 而不是由天堂一手安排. Michael相信了Gabriel的說話. 畢竟Gabriel失蹤多年, 都是因為Castiel再重返天堂; 加上Michael一開始是打算把Castiel留在人間七十年, 所以他同意不再干預Castiel的死亡, 直到Castiel自然死亡後, Gabriel會親手把他送回天堂.

不過出現了April刺傷Castiel一事, 這完全出乎Gabriel的意料之外, 亦令他改變了最初的想法.

自從Dean救了四歲的Castiel之後, Gabriel就經常偷偷去探望Castiel. Asmodeus發現了這件事後, 他便開始調查Castiel的身份, 發現了Dean救了他的事實. Asmodeus雖然不知道Gabriel和Castiel的真正關係, 但他知道Gabriel很在乎Castiel這個人類, 甚至懷疑Gabriel愛上了Castiel. 在偷取了Castiel的生死冊和工作卡片後, Asmodeus認為與其令Gabriel掉了局長一職或是被關起來, 他更想看到Gabriel因為失去心愛的人而傷心欲絕的樣子, 所以他才向April下令殺死Castiel. 因為這件事鬧得很大, 連整個天堂都知道, Gabriel擔心有天使會認出Castiel, 而向Michael提出質疑; 始終Raphael一直在暗地裡招兵買馬, Michael不可能為一個小小的天使而令他的威信被受動搖. 基於這絕對有可能會破壞Gabriel和Michael之間的協議, 令Castiel提早返到天堂,所以Gabriel在失蹤的九個裡, 他匿藏在天堂裡, 觀察事態的發展. 幸好沒有天使認出Castiel的真正身份.

Dean對於Asmodeus的下落當然感到相當好奇, 但Gabriel始終不肯透露半句口風. 他只表示如果Dean敢讓Castiel傷心的話, 他將會得到同一下場. 而在Asmodeus策劃的這件事上, 讓Gabriel認清了一件事. 其實這件事已經令他懷疑了好幾年, 經此一役後, 他就更肯定自己沒有猜錯. 他發現縱使Castiel已失去了天使時的記憶, 但他還是再次愛上了Dean; 而很明顯Dean也有相同的想法.

“Dean-O, 其實當初你救Cassie的時候, 是不是已經打算弄一個'長腿叔叔'或是什麼'童養媳'計劃? 等他長大之後要上了他?” Gabriel雙手放在辦公桌上, 他的右手食指敲打著桌面; 他皺起眉頭, 用一種輕蔑的眼神看著Dean.

Dean漲紅了臉, 垂下了頭亦不敢回話.

“當Cassie還是個天使, 你們搞上的時候, 他一直都很擔心會被抓回天堂. 雖然我是完全不明白他看上你什麼? 不過他真的很愛你.” Gabriel嘆了口氣. “Cassie很單純, 總是一臉無欲無求的樣子. 直到遇見你之後, 他的臉上開始出現很多我從來沒有見過的表情; 還有他學懂了很多人類的情感, 我知道這些都是因為你.”

“所以我改變了初衷, 我決定不會送Cassie回天堂, 我要讓Cassie成為死神.” Gabriel雙手交叉環抱在胸前, 他用堅定而銳利的目光看著Dean.

Gabriel找Death商量並得到同意後, 便安排了那場車禍, 讓Castiel成為死神. 他很希望Castiel在沒有任何精神負擔下和他所愛的人共渡一段美好的時光. 當然他很清楚Michael絕不會放過Castiel, 但當時天堂已瀕臨爆發內戰邊緣, 所以Michael根本沒時間去管Castiel; 只是Gabriel沒料到內戰會這麼快結束.

Gabriel表示會全力協助Dean和Castiel. 但這次連Michael也親自出馬, 情況似乎不太樂觀, 所以想讓Dean有點心理準備. 不過Gabriel還是希望Castiel在僅餘的時間裡過得快樂, 所以要求Dean到無計可施的時候, 才向Castiel坦白一切.

最後Gabriel向Dean說出了一個日期.

**************************************

當Castiel聽完Dean所謂的真相後, 他都不知道自己的臉上應該露出一個怎樣的表情和應該要說些什麼話? 他覺得Dean所說的一切就好像是別人的故事, 與他完全無關. 他是一個天使? 怎麼可能? 他明明是一個由人類轉化而成的死神, 怎麼可能是天使? 而且即將要回到天堂, 離開這裡, 離開Dean? 但是如果… 如果Dean所說的都是真話的話, 這就可以解釋為什麼Gabriel一直待他如親兄弟; 而Gabriel又是為什麼這樣討厭Dean. 還有為什麼那個大天使Michael好像對他狠之入骨; 當然這也解釋了為什麼他的好友Balthazar的所有資料都是假的. Castiel突然覺得很累, 很想睡覺. 這天晚上他沒有說過一句話. 他緊緊抱著Dean, 不讓他離開他們的床; 他一直沈睡, 直到第二天中午才清醒過來.

之後的一個多星期, 就好像什麼都沒發生過. Castiel如常地繼續工作; 早上Dean仍舊會爬上他們的床; 之後還是會在客廳裡的雲石餐桌上進食早餐; 他覺得什麼都沒有改變. 只是他一直在逃避和Dean談及有關他是天使的身份.

**************************************

當Castiel完全清醒的時候, 他感覺到有兩根手指在他的身體內旋轉攪動著. 他知道Dean又要開始他的晨早性愛了. 不過Castiel決定繼續裝睡. 但當Dean的手指碰上那個神秘的P點後, 那種酥麻快感迅速席捲全身, 還是讓Castiel不由自主地抖動和忍不住發出一種帶有濃濃色情意味的尖叫聲.

“小天使, 睡醒了嗎?” Dean的手還在忙著的同時, 他用下巴的鬍茬兒在磨蹭著Castiel的肩頭.

“我仍在睡覺.” 突然間Castiel意識到睡著的人是不會回話的時候, “ …我在說夢話.”

Castiel聽到身後傳出了一陣笑聲. 然後他感覺到Dean開始緩緩埋進他的身體當中.

當Dean不斷撞向總能令他欲仙欲死的一點, 他雖然沒有碰過自己的分身, 不過他感覺到他的前液已不斷流出, 他知道他快要被Dean操射時, 他放在床頭櫃上的手機卻不識趣地響了起來.

“Cas… 不要…” Dean一邊喘氣, 一邊斷斷續續說了幾個字.

Castiel的性趣的確被手機的鈴聲打斷了. 他本來是有打算去接電話, 不過他實在想不到是誰會在這時間打給他, 於是他決定按Dean的意思無視這通電話.

當鈴聲消失後, Castiel重新投入這場性愛之中, 沒多久他就被Dean操射了. 高潮過後, Castiel全身都有一種酥軟的感覺, 讓他覺得懶洋洋; 不過他仍然很享受Dean在背後繼續為他帶來的快感。這時候手機鈴聲再次響起. 他覺得自己已辦完事, 於是不理Dean還在他身後正努力衝刺, 他向床頭方向伸手接了這通電話.

“我發誓如果你讓我打第三通電話的話, 我會馬上到你們的臥室, 要你們在我的面前做給我看.” 手機的另一端傳來Gabriel的聲音.

“Gabriel, 怎麼了?” Castiel覺得Gabriel絕對會做出這樣的事, 所以讓他感到有點毛骨悚然. Gabriel之後說了一個地址, 讓Castiel早上不用回到分局, 正午時分直接到那個地址去見一個“人”.

這個時候, Dean剛好又碰上那個總會讓Castiel發出尖叫的一點. Castiel來不及捂住聽筒, 就忍不住發出了一聲意淫的呻吟聲.

“還有如果Dean幹得讓你不爽的話, 就告訴我吧.” 就算是隔著手機, 臉上發燙的Castiel仍感到Gabriel正用一種曖昧的眼神向他眨著眼睛.

“Gabriel幹嗎給你打電話? 他說了什麼?” 當Dean完成任務, 從後摟著Castiel並在Castiel的耳邊輕輕問了一句.

“他說如果你幹得讓我不爽的話, 就告訴他.” Castiel想了一想扭過頭回答了Dean的問題.

**************************************

Castiel對這間甜品店並不陌生. Dean說這裡有全美國裡最好吃的草莓批, 所以偶爾會帶他過來. 他在店舖的門前遇到Anna. 他記得是她把他由亡者等候區送到Gabriel的分局中. 雖然Castiel沒有天使時的記憶, 不過從Dean的口中得知, 她是位前天使, 亦是他的姐姐. 他們互相微笑點頭打招呼後, Castiel便走進甜品店內.

“孩子, 過來坐下吧.”

Castiel可以猜到眼前這位Dean口中所說的“終極 Big Boss”為什麼要見他; 但他猜不透對方要對他說什麼.

“偶爾將甜點當成正餐也是個不錯的選擇. 我幫你點了一個草莓批, 嚐嚐看吧.” Death伸出了手, 溫文地做出一個“Please”的姿勢.

“謝謝.” Castiel點了點頭, 便開始享用他的草莓批.

他們開始邊吃甜點邊閒聊. 內容都是圍繞Castiel覺得死神的生活如何, 是否習慣等等.

“你應該都聽說過有關你真正身份的事了吧?” 當Death吃完草莓批, 用餐紙抹過嘴角後, 便開始切入正題.

“是的, 我有從Dean的口中聽說過.” Castiel又再點了點頭.

這時候, Death從他身旁的公事包取出了兩個大小有點不一的小瓶子: 大一點的那個, 裡面滿載了閃耀著一片白色光芒, 有點像霧氣的東西; 小一點那個, 裡面有幾根閃耀著白色光芒如同髮絲般的絲線在舞動著.

“孩子, 打開小一點那個瓶子吧. 你想好了就告訴我你的選擇吧.” Death把兩個瓶子遞到Castiel的面前.

Castiel小心翼翼地接過瓶子, 然後扭開了小瓶子的蓋子. 那幾根閃耀著白光的絲線, 迅速鑽進他的鼻孔之中, 然後他想起了一切.

他是一個真正的天使。

TBC


	16. Castiel的誕生

Castiel誕生在一個星期四的上午. 雖然他處於“出廠設定”的狀態, 不過他還是知道眼前的天使是將要負責教導他的大天使Gabriel.

天堂裡有一個很大的花園, 裡面還有一個很大的蜂場. 當他完成學習天使的語言以諾語和所有咒語後, Gabriel就讓他留在花園之中. 每當蜂群圍著他飛舞時, Castiel都會感到很雀躍. 雖然他很想拍著他的小翅膀和那群蜜蜂一同翩翩起舞, 不過他怕會弄傷蜜蜂, 所以他每次都只向天打開雙手, 讓可愛的小蜜蜂圍繞他或是停留在他的身上.

花園的主人是一位叫Joshua的天使,他是繼四大天使後第一位誕生的天使. 他的性格很隨和友善; 他還讓Castiel品嚐由蜂巢中採到的花蜜, 不過Castiel就覺得味道很古怪. Joshua告訴他, 天使的味蕾只可以嚐到食物分子的味道. 在Castiel往後漫長的生命裡, 他亦曾嚐過無數的食物. 雖然談不上喜歡, 但蜂蜜成為了他最不討厭的一種食物.

除了蜜蜂以外, Castiel還很喜歡花草樹木; 雖然植物的生長速度很緩慢, 不過其實它們的分子每分每秒都在緩慢改變中. Castiel覺得它們很有趣, 往往可以盯著一棵小幼苗盯上好幾天; 但正因為這樣, 他成為了被欺負的目標.

Castiel不明白他的兄弟姊妹為什麼要取笑他. 而當中Lucifer養育的一班天使更會經常找他麻煩, 甚至在他蹲下來觀察植物時踢向他; 不過情況很快就出現了改變. 一位較Castiel年長一點叫Balthazar的天使開始經常來看他, 而且還會趕走欺負他的那些天使. 直至有一次有三位天使又再欺負Castiel, 但Balthazar趕不走他們, 最後還跟他們打起上來. 但始終寡不敵眾, Balthazar很快便處於劣勢; 而Castiel討厭兄弟間的爭鬥, 他連兄弟間的模擬對戰都不肯, 他又怎會跟他的兄弟打架呢? 但是他又不想看到Balthazar因為他而受傷, 所以他只是緊緊抱著其中一位天使的腿; 當然他亦給狠狠地拳打腳踢了一番, 直至有一些年長的天使經過才把他們分開.

經過這次事件之後, 就再沒有天使找他們麻煩了. 據Balthazar所講, Gabriel對這次事件感到非常生氣, 他甚至找了Lucifer和他對質, 而且還吵了起來. 最後那三位欺負他們的天使還是給關了起來讓他們閉門思過, 事件才總算平息下來. 而經過今次事件後, Balthazar亦正式成為Castiel的摰友.

當他們成年之後, Balthazar很快便被委派到看守天堂的寶物庫. 因為天堂的花園已沒有空缺, 所以Gabriel有意讓Castiel成為歌頌上帝的天使. 但當Castiel開口唱了不到五秒鐘就被Gabriel喝止後, 他就知道自己當不成歌頌上帝的天使了. 最後他被分派到觀察地球的工作. 之後Gabriel和Balthazar偶爾都會分別去探望他.

經過數以十億年計之後, 聽說他們的天父回到了天堂. 但之後他就有一段時間沒有再見過他的兩位兄長了. 當Balthazar再次出現時, 他說天堂爆發了內戰; 有超過三分之一的天使不是死了就和Lucifer一樣給送進了地獄; 而Gabriel則不知失蹤.

不久之後, Castiel就被宣佈成為“星期四天使”. 他的新任務是回應那些在星期四向天使祈禱的人類. 但因為那時的人類還沒有篤信天主, 所以根本就沒有人類向他祈禱; 不過成為“星期四天使”亦有好處, 就是他可以自由往返地球與天堂, 所以他便決定去尋找Gabriel. Castiel花了很長時間才找到Gabriel. 而當他找到Gabriel時, 對方已成為了死神. Gabriel表示不想讓其他天使發現他的行蹤, 所以Castiel亦答應不會向其他天使透露他的下落; 還有一點奇怪之處就是由那時候開始, Gabriel就一直喊他為Cassie了.

當Castiel再次見到Balthazar時, 不知為什麼連Balthazar也開始喊他作Cassie; 直覺告訴他Balthazar和Gabriel之間有聯繫, 不過因為他曾答應Gabriel, 所以他沒有向Balthazar提出疑問.

之後Castiel大部份時間都是留在地球觀察人類. 直到二千多年以前, 人類開始信奉天主, Castiel亦開始傾聽人類向他的禱告. 那個時代的人類很多都向他祈求神蹟, 例如治好自己或親人的病; 甚或讓死去的親人回來等等. Castiel不明白這些人類為何要提出這樣的要求, 生老病死不是人類必經的階段嗎? 所以他不明白, 亦不會作出回應. 不過他倒是偶爾會回應一些小孩的禱告. 他們大多的願望都是很單純,例如希望可以吃到一件糕餅; 得到一個玩偶之類; 不過亦有Castiel無能為力的時候: 例如小孩希望死去的母親回來. 雖然如此, 因為大多數的小孩都擁有漂亮的靈魂顏色, 所以他大部份時間都是專注於聆聽小孩們的禱告. 大概在五十多年前的一個星期四的晚上, 他聽到一個小孩的聲音. 雖然聲音中帶著哭腔, 但那是一把比其他孩子更虔誠, 更堅定的聲音. 這孩子祈求可以讓他的父母回來. 如果不行的話, 最少可以讓Sammy不要太過傷心.

Castiel決定去探望一下這個小孩. 他是一個名叫Dean Winchester的十歲小孩, 他有一個叫Sam的弟弟. 在他十歲生日當天, 他們一家四口遇上嚴重交通意外; 雖然兩兄弟奇蹟生還, 但父母卻慘死於車禍之中. Dean的靈魂擁有美麗而奪目的顏色; Castiel不是第一次看到這麼漂亮的顏色, 只是在小孩成長的過程當中, 顏色會變得暗淡下來. 而他曾經觀察一個靈魂顏色由開始到退卻下來最長的時間約為二十年左右. Castiel決定這一次要觀察這名叫Dean的小孩. 之後他每個星期四都會飛到Dean的身邊觀察著他.

Castiel無法讓他們的父母復活, 也無法讓Sam不再傷心, 但他最少每個星期四都可以讓他們睡上一個好覺. Castiel一直觀察著Dean, 直到Dean在十八歲那一年, 他決定要投考消防員. 這決定令他和他的養父Bobby大吵一場; 他沒有理會Bobby的極力反對, 最終還是成為了一名消防員. 在Dean面試當天, Castiel還親自來到面試場地. Dean告訴面試官在他十歲當天發生的那一場車禍. 在他被救出時, 全程都是清醒著; 他很感激救出他們的消防員, 所以他希望自己亦可以成為一個拯救生命的消防員. Castiel知道Dean所說的全部都是發自內心. 大概是因為他擁有一顆赤子之心, 所以讓他的靈魂顏色保持不變.

Castiel看著Dean由一個小孩變成一個少年. 因為Dean擁有出眾的外表, 所以當他在十五, 六歲時, 已得到不少女生垂青; 他的女伴如走馬燈般轉過不停; 直到他遇到一位擁有黑人血統的美麗女生Cassie Robinson, 他總算安頓下來. 當Castiel知道這個女生的名字時, 的確讓他覺得有點好奇, 這個世界上是不是真的有那麼多人都叫Cassie? 不過Dean和Cassie最終還是只維持了半年的交往, 之後Dean亦再沒有其他固定的交往對象了. 而Castiel仍舊每個星期四都飛到Dean的身邊去觀察他, 偶爾還會撞見他和不同女生交歡的情況.

在一個星期四的早上, 在Dean身處的城鎮上發生了一場大火, 這火災最終做成六死廿八人受傷的慘劇; 而Dean亦有參與撲滅這場大火. 當所有消防員都離開火場後, 唯獨仍未見到Dean的蹤影. Castiel感到很擔憂, 於是便飛進了火場之中. 他看到Dean正攙扶著一位婦人. 現場周遭火光熊熊, 濃煙充斥著每一個角落. 明明Dean的附近就有一個出口, 但不知否是否受火焰所遮蔽, 他好像找不到那個出口. 因為情況危急, Castiel決定幫Dean一把.他揮手弄熄了出口附近的火焰; 而Dean很快便帶著那位婦人遁逃離開了火場.

當Dean離開建築物後, 附近圍觀的人群都熱烈歡呼鼓掌起來; Dean脫下了氧氣罩, 雖然他臉上被煙燻得一块灰一块黑, 但Castiel卻覺得Dean的笑容照亮了一切. Castiel感到一種前所未有悸動的感覺, 他久久都未能平伏下去. 就是這個時候, 他腦海之中萌生了一個念頭────他想要親身接觸Dean.

Castiel這麼多年以來, 他一直都觀察著不同的人類, 但這卻是他第一次想要接觸一個人類. 他不肯定這是否一個好主意, 所以他回到天堂去詢問他的兄弟.

“Cassie, 你最好不要和那些沒毛的猿猴太接近, 你知道Michael不喜歡那些沒毛的猿猴吧?” Balthazar皺著眉頭看著Castiel. Balthazar在第一次天堂內戰時受過重傷, 他覺得都是因為人類的出現才引發戰爭, 所以他都不太喜歡人類, 一直喊他們為“沒毛的猿猴”.

之後Castiel就找上了Gabriel.

“隨你喜歡吧.” Gabriel聳聳肩看著Castiel.

**************************************

Castiel決定在一間酒吧之內接觸Dean.

他已觀察了Dean一段長時間, 他知道如果Dean想和某女性攀談的話, 他便會請對方喝酒. 於是他學著Dean, 向酒保表示想請Dean喝啤酒.

Castiel知道Dean已拿到了啤酒, 並向他走近. 不過他實在太緊張了, 所以他一直垂下了頭, 盯著他手中緊握的啤酒.

“Hello, 謝謝你的啤酒.” Dean舉起了手中的啤酒.

Castiel猛然抬起了頭. 他雖然觀察了Dean一段時間, 但這卻是他們第一次互相對望. 他一早就知道Dean有一雙榛綠色的眼眸; 不過可能是燈光關係, 除了綠色以外, 他的眼睛還透著一種淡金黃色. Castiel覺得這種顏色很漂亮, 不過還是比不上Dean身上的靈魂顏色, 那種連天使語言都無法表達的美麗顏色. 他再次被這種顏色迷住了.

Castiel都忘了他們這樣凝視了對方多久, 直到Dean移開了視線.

“Hey dude, 上次用這種眼神看我的人, 我可睡了她啊!”

Castiel不明白Dean為什麼會這樣說? 因為他根本沒打算要和Dean睡, 對他來說那是一個禁忌.

在他們交談過程中, 他發現Dean喊他作Cas. Dean說Castiel的名字很拗口, 所以他便幫他改了一個暱稱. 因為那是自己名字的縮寫, 怎樣都比Cassie強吧? 所以Castiel還是欣然接受了. 當Castiel告訴Dean他沒有手機時, 對方露出了愕然和尷尬的表情, 不過很快Dean便把自己的手機號碼給了Castiel, 並叮囑一定要打電話給他.

離開酒吧之後, Castiel便找上了Gabriel, 想請他幫忙弄一支手機.

當Gabriel聽完Castiel在酒吧的經歷後, 問他接下來想怎樣做.

“我想繼續接觸Dean.” Castiel不自覺地歪著頭看著Gabriel.

Gabriel著他等上兩天, 說會為他準備手機.

兩天之後, Gabriel相約Castiel在甜品店內見面. Gabriel在桌上放了三件物品: 一張印有“Castiel Heaven”的身分證; 一支手機; 還有一串鑰匙. Gabriel告訴Castiel, 由這一天開始, 他在地球上擁有了自己的公寓, 還有一份在高中任教拉丁語的教職. 因為Castiel曾長時間觀察一個人類, 而她後來成為了一個拉丁語的教師, 所以他總算是可以應付這份新工作.

TBC


	17. 初戀

Dean需要輪班工作. 每星期當他輪休的時候, 他都會邀請Castiel到他的家來一個電影之夜; 他們看了頭兩集的“Harry Potter”, 還有很多不同種類的電影. 然後Castiel終於第一次坐進電影院看一套叫“Love Actually”的電影. 雖然他觀察了人類很長時間, 但他還是頭一次在電影院看電影. 他覺得很興奮, 那裡的螢幕很大; 音響很好, 聲音就彷彿由四面八方傳過來; 還有座位又寬敞, 又舒適; 這和Dean在他家裡擠進那張小小的沙發看電影時的感受完全不一樣. 對Castiel來說這一切都充滿新鮮感.

電影散場後, 他們有點意猶未盡, 於是走到附近的酒吧繼續消遣. 他們在討論電影內容時, Dean突然問了Castiel有沒有女朋友或是男朋友.

“我不被容許和人類結合.” 當Castiel看到Dean雙眼圓睜看著他時, 他就知道自己的解釋對人類來說是何等怪異.

“呃…” Castiel努力在思考如何解釋才不會顯得突兀時, 他想起剛剛看過那套主題圍繞著“愛”的電影, 所以他決定這樣回答Dean.

“我從來沒有愛上過任何人.” 這是實話. Castiel敬愛他的天父, 也愛他的兄弟; 但他從來就沒有愛上一位想和對方結合的天使或人類. 在他還是個小天使的時候, 偶然遇到兩位正要結合的天使, 不過幸好他的存在感很薄弱, 所以沒有被發現. 和人類單純的肉體結合很不一樣: 天使是面對面擁抱站著, 然後張開他們的翅膀, 把他們緊緊地包裹在一起. Castiel可以感受到兩位天使的榮光糾纏和融和在一起, 並會在翅膀的羽翼之間透出一種艷麗迷人的光芒. 雖然過了數以十億年, 他還是無法忘記當時那個情景.

當Castiel成年以後, 他除了蟬聯“天堂最呆天使”的寶座以外, 擁有一頭金色頭髮和藍色眼睛的他還成為數一數二最帥的男天使. 雖然他的大多數的兄弟仍然不太喜歡他, 不過倒是有不少女天使對他表示興趣, 但他還是沒有和任何天使結成伴侶.

**************************************

以往聖誕節時, Dean都會休假和家人一同渡過. 但今年因為消防局的人手不足, 他聖誕節前後的日子都要留在消防局內; 直到大除夕和元旦才終於到他可以輪休. 當Dean問Castiel是否願意和他一起在大除夕倒數時, 他沒有多加考慮就答應赴約. 因為Dean的公寓離開市中心不遠, 他們打算先在Dean的家看幾套電影; 之後Dean會親自下廚, 吃過晚餐後再慢慢走路到市中心去

接近午夜時分, 街道上已擠滿準備倒數的人群; 路上的汽車幾乎都停滯不前, 只用一種如同蝸牛般的速度緩緩前進; 他們慶幸是走路過來, 否則極有可能要在汽車之中倒數.

當進入新的一年那一刻, 四周的汽車一起響號; 人群之中傳出陣陣喜悅的歡呼聲; 有不少情侶還擁吻起來. 當Castiel轉個身子準備向身旁的Dean祝賀時, Dean卻一把抱住了他. 雖然隔著厚厚的衣服, 他都可以感覺到Dean的體溫; 還有Dean身上那種淡淡帶有皮革和森林氣息的古龍水氣味. Castiel覺得自己臉上發燙, 胸口翳悶; 這些都不應該是身為天使的他應該有的反應, 他感到一片迷茫.

“Cas, Happy new year!” Dean在他的耳邊說出這一句之後就放開了他.

之後的兩個多月裡, Castiel就再沒有見過Dean. Dean一直以工作繁忙來推搪他們的會面, 之後甚至不再接聽他的來電. 他有隱身到過Dean的家, 知道Dean在輪休的晚上亦只是獨自在家一邊看電影, 一邊喝啤酒; 所以Castiel知道Dean是在躲著他, 但他不明白自己做了什麼開罪了對方, 於是他回到天堂向Balthazar求助.

“Cassie, 你愛上了人類吧? 你知道Michael有多討厭那些沒毛的猿猴吧? 你最好不要再接近那個人類.” 這次Balthazar的眉頭皺得更緊.

Castiel離開天堂之後就去找Gabriel.

“Cassie, 這個世界有這麼多美女, 你為什麼偏偏看上一個男的? 你要知道, 我是一個大天使, 無論我愛上誰, 和多少個人類結合, Michael都管不了我. 但你只是一個普通的天使, 如果你真的要和那個人類一起的話, 你知道會有什麼後果吧?” Gabriel罕有地用一種很認真的態度和Castiel討論這一件事.

“你… 真的有愛上過人類嗎?” Castiel歪著頭看著Gabriel.

“當然! 你以為我已留在地球混了多少年? 有過一, 兩… 千個人類女朋友也不稀奇吧? 當然我也有和一些半神, 吸血鬼交往過; 不過我還是不太喜歡那些惡魔, 我不太受得了她們的臉.” Gabriel向Castiel眨了一下眼睛.

**************************************

當接到Dean的來電說要再舉行電影之夜時, Castiel真的很開心. Castiel知道Dean一直都是個徹頭徹尾的異性戀者, 他清楚知道他的初戀不會有結果. 但只要可以陪在Dean的身邊, 他就已經覺得足夠了. 因為Dean說當晚會親自下廚, 所以他帶了一瓶紅酒以作陪罪之用.

“Dean, 對不起.”

“為什麼道歉?” Dean用詫異的目光看著Castiel.

“我知道自己做了一些事令你不悅, 所以你才會避開我吧?” 其實Castiel都不知道自己做了什麼開罪了Dean, 但他肯定是自己的錯.

Dean沒有正面回答Castiel究竟做過什麼令他不高興; 他只咕噥著今晚不想談及有關這件事什麼的. Castiel亦沒有勉強他.

Dean這個晚上挑了一套上世紀四十年代叫“lt's a wonderful life”的黑白電影. Castiel對一位叫Clarence的天使角色很感興趣. 在男主角萬念俱灰, 企圖跳橋自殺時, 這位天使把他帶到一個男主角從沒有出生過的平行時空去看一下沒有他的世界會變成怎麼的樣子. 男主角發現他的城鎮變得一團糟; 然後他明白原來他的一生並沒有白活, 這讓他打消了自殺的念頭. 如果是大天使的話, 的確有能力可以打開通往平衡宇宙的裂縫, 但Clarence連翅膀都沒有, 怎麼看都不像是大天使, Castiel對對方是哪一種等級的天使感到很好奇.

在電影的尾聲時, 他發現Dean正在看著他. 以往這種事只會發生在Castiel身上. 過去Castiel在看電影時, 總會有意無意間扭過頭看著Dean. 而當Dean發現的時候, 他會伸手把Castiel的臉推回前方, 然後叫他專心看電影.

Castiel扭過頭和Dean對望. Castiel從Dean眼神中看到了異樣. Dean是初次用這種像是充滿渴求和慾望的眼光看著他. Castiel愣住了, 他不敢動, 亦無法移開視線.

他們就這樣一直凝視著對方, 直到Dean把視線移到Castiel的嘴唇上, 他慢慢靠向Castiel, 最後四片嘴唇便重疊在一起.

Castiel從沒有接吻的經驗. 他任由Dean的舌尖在他的口腔內肆意蠕動打圈; 他感覺到他們的舌頭不斷來回摩擦糾纏; 還有Dean的味道... 那種獨特的分子味道, 讓Castiel想起蜂蜜的味道. 接著Dean開始使勁地從他嘴巴中把裡頭的空氣吸到自己嘴巴之中; Castiel不用呼吸, 所以對他影響不大. 他覺得這是一種全新的體驗; 他已經完全沈醉於這個熱吻當中. 當他們的嘴唇終於分開之後, Castiel發現自己已被Dean壓在身下; Dean的一隻手更伸進他的襯衣之內; 他還感到有一硬物正頂著他的小腹; Dean的沙發並不是很大, Castiel處於一個半躺臥的姿勢, 他覺得自己有下滑的趨勢, 他知道自己快要摔倒在地上了.

“Dean, 不要在這裡.” Castiel不想在地上繼續, 他不得不開口了.

“嗯.” Dean這時正輕咬著Castiel的喉核, 他用鼻子發出了一個音節後, 便放開了身下的人.

這是Castiel第一次“獲邀”進入Dean的臥室之中. 他以往曾多次“誤闖”Dean的臥室看著Dean和不同的女生滾床單, 只是他從沒想過他也會成為其中一員. 但當他想到他可能只會成為這張大床的一夜主人後, 他的心頭忽然一緊, 他有一種窒息感覺, 一種他從來沒有感受過的感覺. 但他不會後悔, 絕對不會.

他們脫掉了上衣坐在床上一直接吻; 有蜻蜓點水式的; 也有綿長的法式深吻; 他們還輕咬吸吮對方的下唇, 鼻尖, 發出滋滋聲響. Dean的雙手一直遊走在Castiel光裸的背上肌膚; 而Castiel的一雙手則只懂一直纏放在Dean的腰上.

當Dean把他們的褲子都脫掉後, Castiel第一次在這麼近的距離觀察Dean胯下那根呈現瘀紅色, 還有幾條青筋突出在上的龐然大物. Castiel突然之間很想嚐嚐那是什麼味道, 所以他試著學那些曾在這臥室中出現過的女生. 他輕輕握著那根肉棒, 輕吻著Dean的陰囊和試著輕輕吮吸相連的睪丸; 然後他用舌頭由根部開始向上舔, 最後把Dean的肉棒含在嘴巴之中. 這一連串的動作令Dean發出陣陣的呻吟聲和呼喊著Castiel的名字. Castiel很快便嚐到了Dean的味道... 又是一種古怪的味道, 令他很快便退了出來, 然後皺著眉頭端坐在床邊. 剛才有那麼的一剎那, 他忘記了自己是個天使, 只能嚐到分子的味道.

“Cas, 怎麼了?” 原本仰臥在床上的Dean, 坐了起來看著Castiel.

“呃, 那味道…” 當他們的眼睛對上時, Castiel突然意識到如果說味道很古怪的話, 可能會再惹惱Dean, 所以他決定換一個說法. “讓人很難忘… 其實接下來… 我應該要怎樣做?”

“你什麼都不用做, 交給我吧.” Dean向Castiel拋了一個眉眼.

正如Dean所說, Castiel之後只是躺在床上什麼都沒做, 除了Dean讓他發出的那些愉悅的呻吟聲之外.

天使的痛感不如人類發達, 所以當Dean一開始用手指為他開拓空間時, Castiel並沒有太大的感覺; 但是當Dean碰到某一個位置時,一陣前所未有的快感席捲全身, 讓Castiel不禁哆嗦起來. 在Dean的陰莖緩緩挺進他的身體時, 他並沒有感到痛楚, 相反有一種不能言喻, 像被慢慢填滿和歡愉的感覺. Dean在他的身體中不斷抽送途中, 他感覺到他的榮光和Dean的靈魂糾纏在一起; 而當他到達高潮時, 他睜開了眼睛, 眼前是一片絢麗奪目的光芒, 就好像當年他看到兩位天使結合時, 那道令人難以忘懷的光芒一樣.

Dean在完事後, 在Castiel的額頭上留下了一個輕柔的吻. 不知為什麼, 這令Castiel想起了天堂的花園, 還有蜜蜂群圍著他飛舞的情景. 當Dean在床上面對面摟著他時, 他覺得眼皮越來越重, 最後他就墮進了夢鄉之中. 在夢中他和Dean手牽著手在天空裡翱翔, 他們穿過氣勢磅礡的峽谷; 橫越廣闊的海洋; 最後停留在一片茂密的森林中手牽手漫步其中. 這是Castiel誕生以來首次進入睡眠狀態, 亦在這個晚上開始, 他愛上了睡覺.

TBC


	18. 選擇

當Castiel醒來的一瞬間, 他不知道自己身在何方, 他有一種迷失的感覺. 他向左右掃了一眼後, 終於記起自己是在Dean的臥室之中. 他望向窗戶的方向, 由窗簾透出的亮光得知, 已經到了早上時分. 他知道一切都結束了. 不過最少在他往後的日子裡, 他可以細意回味昨晚的種種, 還有可以一直惦念著Dean的體溫和做愛時那種獨特的氣味.

“Cas, 我弄了早餐… 你要先洗一個澡嗎? 昨晚我只幫你作了簡單的清潔… 呃, 還有我準備了新的牙刷, 是藍色那一支.” 不知什麼時候Dean來到了房間門口, 他靠在房門看著Castiel一口氣說了一堆話兒.

天使不用洗澡, 他們可以用榮光一直保持整潔的狀態. 不過當熱水灑到Castiel的肌膚時, 他還是有一種舒坦的感覺. 他在淋浴時不斷在想, 一會在吃早餐時到底要跟Dean說些什麼? 和Dean之前的女伴一樣說他的表現很棒? 還是應該說謝謝他一直以來的照顧? 當吃完早餐之後, 他是不是應該主動離開? 還是等Dean請他離開? 之後Dean是不是就會像上一次一樣消失? 不過這樣也好, 那Michael應該不會發現他做過的事, 那他不會受到懲罰, 他仍然可以當一個天使. 這樣應該是最好的結局吧? 但是為什麼他會覺得有一種心痛的感覺, 還有眼睛那種刺痛感又是什麼一會事?

當Castiel坐在餐桌前, 他還沒有決定到底應該要說些什麼; 他也不敢望向Dean, 只是拼命盯著眼前的三明治.

“那是花生醬配葡萄果凍三明治, 不知道你喜不喜歡?” Dean用手指指向Castiel面前的三明治.

Castiel拿起了三明治, 然後鼓起勇氣抬起頭看著Dean.

“對了, 你一會有什麼要事要忙嗎?”

今天是週日, Castiel沒特別事要幹, 所以他搖一搖頭.

“那你願意和我來一個約會嗎?” Dean漲紅著臉靦腆地問了這個問題.

“嗯.” Castiel對於Dean的問題感到意外又困惑, 不過他還是點了頭. 他咬了手中的三明治一口, 雖然還是那種古怪的分子味道, 不過他覺得這是至今為止, 他吃過最好吃的食物.

**************************************

“你居然和那些沒毛的猿猴結合?? 你瘋了嗎?! 你還記得自己是個天使嗎? 你要馬上離開他! 如果給Michael發現了, 誰也救不了你!” 看到Balthazar咬牙切齒的樣子, Castiel知道他的兄弟很生氣.

當Castiel告訴Balthazar有關他和Dean的事後, Balthazar顯得非常忿怒, Castiel有嘗試去說服他, 不過最後還是鬧得不歡而散.

Castiel有考慮過要不要將他和Dean的事告知Gabriel, 畢竟因為這事他和Balthazar鬧反了, 他不想連Gabriel也來批判他. 但意外地, Gabriel沒有對他作出任何指責. 他只是默默地聽著Castiel訴說一切.

“Cassie, 你知道如果你要繼續和這個人類一起的話, 是會有後果的, 對吧?” Gabriel雙手交叉環抱在胸前看著Castiel.

“我很清楚會發生什麼事. Gabriel, 我是不會後悔的.” Castiel用堅定的語氣解釋自己的立場.

“好吧,” Gabriel嘆了口氣, “如果有什麼需要的話, 就告訴我吧.”

**************************************

當初Castiel以為他和Dean之間只是一夜情關係, 但後來發展成兩夜情, 三夜情, 最後變成每一個Dean不用當班的晚上, Castiel都會在Dean的公寓留宿的情況.

暑假的時候, Dean帶著Castiel來到Bobby的家中作客. Castiel雖然認得Sam和Bobby, 但對他們來說他只是一個陌生人. 一開始的時候, Bobby對他有點兇, 好像他是哪裡來的壞蛋, 要把他的寶貝兒子拐走一樣; 不過很快他就很高興地和Castiel碰著酒杯, 一起喝他珍藏多年的威士忌.

Sam對他很友善, 只是他一直用充滿好奇的眼光看著Castiel. 當Dean和Bobby在廚房弄晚餐時, Castiel和Sam閒聊起來.

“老實說, 我真的從沒想過Dean會愛上一個男生… 不要誤會, 我對這絕對沒有意見.” Sam顯得有點慌張. “我只想Dean過得幸福… 他一直都為我的事費心, 我很開心他終於都為自己有所打算.”

“其實這樣說Dean好像有點過分, 但他以前的男女關係真的有點… 亂來.” Sam的表情好像是在努力思考要用上哪一個用詞; “你是他第一個帶回來的女… 呃…男朋友, 我可以看得出他真的很在乎你, 我可以保證Dean一定不會再亂來.” Sam的臉上露出了尷尬的神情.

其實Castiel一點都不擔心Dean會亂來. 在Dean輪休的日子, 他們幾乎都是黏在一起; Castiel最擔心的是Michael何時會發現他們的事, 然後把他抓回天堂.

在Bobby的家中渡過的幾天裡, Dean表示很想和Castiel繼續朝夕相對, 他們於是很快便開始了同居的生活. 在他們將近大半年的同居生活中, Castiel學懂了分享的快樂; 亦明白了牽腸掛肚是怎樣的一種感覺; 還有忿怒的激動────有一次當Dean因工受輕傷入院後, Castiel想讓他辭掉消防員的工作. 因為這件事他們吵得很兇, 不過最後Dean答應他會小心保護自己, 所以Castiel還是讓步了. 當然最重要的是Castiel學會怎樣去愛一個人. 而在最後, 當他被抓回天堂時, 他終於體會到悲慟和絕望到底是什麼一會事.

在三月份的某一天, Castiel在下課後的回家途中, 遇到了久違了的Balthazar. 自從上次不歡而散後, 他已有一段時間沒見過他的兄弟, 不過他的高興維持不了半分鐘.

“上面那些傢伙發現了你們的事… 你馬上回天堂自首吧, Michael可能會從輕發落.” Balthazar雙手緊緊攥著Castiel的雙肩, 他的樣子看來非常焦慮和擔憂.

在Balthazar匆匆離開後, Castiel並沒有回天堂, 他選擇了去找Gabriel.

**************************************

接下來的兩天Dean都是在輪休假期中. Castiel很想對Dean坦白自己是個天使, 還有即將要離開的事, 但他說不出口.

在第二天的晚上, 當他們溫存之後, Dean的胸膛貼在Castiel的後背上, 他的雙手從後環抱著Castiel.

“Cas, 你還醒著嗎?” Dean在Castiel的肩頭落下一個輕吻.

“嗯.” 因為聽了Balthazar 的說話, 這兩天Castiel根本沒有合上過眼睛.

“Cas, 你知道在我們的第一個晚上, 我為什麼要挑'lt's a wonderful life'那套電影嗎?” Dean在Castiel的耳邊低訴著.

“不知道.” Castiel轉個身看著Dean, 對於Dean在這個時候提起這件往事, 令他感到有點意外.

“一直以來, 我有Sam和Bobby, 他們對我來說都是很重要的家人; 我還有一份很喜歡的工作.” Dean停了一下, “我對自己的生活沒有什麼不滿的地方; 我一直以為再過幾年, 我會擁有一位深色頭髮的妻子, 然後再生兩, 三個小孩. 這大概… 就是我平凡的人生.” 雖然房間中很暗, 但Castiel還是看到Dean正用一種很深情的目光注視著他.

“直到我愛上你… 我想起了這套電影. 裡面的天使不是向男主角說過, 他的一生‘It’s a wonderful life’嗎?” Dean又再停了一下, 對我來說我的人生“It’s a wonderful life because of you.”

聽到愛侶對自己如此深情的剖白, 一般來說一定會深受感動; 但Castiel只感到無限的心酸, 苦澀和傷痛. 他決定當Dean完成輪班的工作再回到這個家時, 他就會坦白一切. 但可惜Castiel無法等到那一天.

在第二天的早上, 當Dean離開家門不久後, 在他們的公寓中出現了一位天使. Castiel認得Zachariah, 他是Michael旗下的一名戰士; 這刻Castiel就知道他沒有一點勝算.

在Castiel被拖回天堂的時, 就被告知作為懲罰, 他將要被強制墮天成為人類, 渡過七十年的歲月. 在牢房中的頭兩天, 他只是一直來回踱步; 之後他便躺在地上, 希望自己可以入睡, 那最少可以在夢中和Dean相見. 但是他無入睡, 只是呆呆地凝視著天花板. 直到Gabriel喊出他的名字.

Gabriel出現在牢房的鐵柵欄之外.

“Gabriel!” Castiel從地上爬了起來. 他知道Gabriel自從天堂第一次內戰之後便沒有返回過天堂, 他沒想過會在天堂再見到他.

Gabriel隔著牢房的鐵柵欄外告訴Castiel, Michael同意將他留在人間的時間縮短到四年; 但Castiel根本不在乎這些, 他只是後悔沒法跟Dean作最後告別. Castiel覺得就算他們失去彼此的記憶, 他仍然很想再見Dean一面. 他知道Gabriel是他的唯一希望. Castiel一直苦苦哀求著Gabriel, 求Gabriel在他墮天之後讓他和Dean再見一面. 雖然一開始時Gabriel極力反對他們再見, 不過最後他還是答應了Castiel最後的請求.

在Castiel成為人類之後, 他當然不會記得嬰兒時期發生過的事. 不過這時候他卻記起了在他剛出生時的事.

“Cassie, 我真的很想讓Jimmy把你的名字改成Cassie. 不過我知道當你取回你的記憶時一定會很恨我, 所以還是用回你的本名吧. 之後的四年都不會有天使找你麻煩, 你就好好當一個人類吧.” Gabriel說完後, 便在Castiel的肋骨上刻天使的咒語. 這是Castiel成為人類後, 唯一一次見過Gabriel的情景.

**************************************

Castiel盯著手中的兩個小瓶子, 一個裡面已空無一物; 而另一個仍是滿載一片白色的光芒, 但他不打算打開它

“Castiel, 現在告訴我你的選擇吧.” Death雙手十指緊扣並合著, 用一種深邃的的目光看著他.

“我是死神Castiel Winchester. 我是絕對不會重返天堂!” Castiel蔚藍色的雙眼內綻露出一種堅定無悔的光芒.

Death答應會盡量協助他們. 現在Michael和Raphael算是共同統治天堂; 而Gabriel曾將Raphael想背叛Michael的證據給予Michael, 所以Raphael絕對不會站在他們那邊; 而Michael始終是天堂現任的半個統治者, 所以情況極不樂觀. 他叫Castiel要作最壞的打算.

TBC


	19. 審判日

當Castiel回到分局後, 他給了Gabriel一個大大的擁抱. 雖然之前Dean有跟他說過有關他是天使時發生過的事, 但他那時並沒有恢復記憶, 所以他對Gabriel也沒有太大的感覺; 而現在他終於重拾記憶, 他知道Gabriel為他做了很多.

“Gabriel, 很感謝你為我做過的一切. 還有可以告訴我… 到底誰是Cassie嗎?” Castiel在衷心向Gabriel表示感激的同時, 亦希望Gabriel可以解答他心中最大的謎團.

Gabriel最终還是沒有告訴Castiel誰是Cassie. 不過他們還是作了一個閉門會議討論要如何應付Michael. 他們不可能殺了Michael或是把他關在地獄之類; 而以Gabriel對 Michael的熟悉程度來看, Michael亦絕不可能因三言兩語就被勸退, 他是絕對不會放過Castiel的.

但在無計可施之下, 談判似乎是唯一方法. Gabriel 之前已經和Michael談過一次, 而且還鬧得不歡而散; Michael認為所有的事都是由Gabriel一手策劃, 所以Michael是不可能會再聽他的. 經過Castiel一事, Michael不可能沒察覺Anna也是給Gabriel 藏起來. 如果讓Death和Michael談判的話, 他極有可能會跟Death要Anna. 他們是絕對不會犧牲Anna. 在籌碼不多的現況下, 他們最終的結論是由Castiel親自說服Michael. 雖然他們都知道這是何等愚蠢的行為, 但現在亦只能看一步, 走一步了.

**************************************

“Cassie.” 伴隨一下的拍翼聲, 一個人影出現在Dean的公寓當中.

當時Dean正摟抱著Castiel在客廳看電影, 對於背後突然傳來人聲, Dean被嚇得整個人從沙發上彈了起來. 反倒是Castiel仍可保持冷靜, 畢竟那陣拍翼聲和說話的主人翁對他來說, 都是何等熟悉的.

“Dean, 可以讓我和他單獨談一下嗎?” Castiel雙眼仍舊盯著電視的螢光幕, 向身旁已經把身子扭後的Dean說道.

“嗯.” Dean很快便瞬移離開了.

“Balthazar, 好久不見了.” Castiel說罷便擁抱起眼前的兄弟兼摯友.

“Cassie, 我也很想給你一個熊抱, 不過先讓我放下手中的東西吧.”

Balthazar為Castiel帶來了幾樣東西: 一堆用來完成召喚天使咒語的材料; 一瓶聖油, 用它燃點起的火圈可以用來困住天使; 還有一块紫水晶────這是Balthazar從天堂的寶物庫中偷取出來的一件寶物. 只要將紫水晶砸在地上, 它就會化成一層霧氣, 當天使的皮膚接觸到這霧氣後, 他的力量會暫時被封印起來。 這水晶可以對付一般的天使, 但是否可以對付大天使就不得而知了.

Balthazar表示對於當初Castiel沒有回天堂自首確實是有點生氣; 不過他也很快了解到就算Castiel自首, Michael也絕不會放過他. 而對於Castiel明知道有很大風險亦要孤注一擲和一個人類在一起, 讓Balthazar開始對人類產生興趣, 他於是經常偷偷走到地球上去觀察人類. 幾年之後, 他亦開始接觸人類. 人類當中存在不少混蛋; 但他亦發現到人類的善良和可愛之處, 於是他慢慢地對人類改觀.

Balthazar承認當年Castiel找到了成為死神的Gabriel不久, Gabriel便主動聯絡了他. 當Castiel墮天之後, Balthazar除了成為Gabriel在天堂的內應之外, 他還會偷偷去探望Castiel. 在Castiel即將成為大學生時, Balthazar和Gabriel商量後, 他決定化身成留學生去接近Castiel. 雖然Castiel沒有天使時的記憶, 不過他們還是再次成為好朋友.

Castiel知道Balthazar不但偷偷和他接觸, 還從寶物庫中偷取寶物, 這對於一個普通的天使來說, 如果被發現的話, 絕對是一件非同小可的事; 對於他的兄弟為他冒這麼大的險, 除了感激以外, 他亦想為他的兄弟做一點什麼事.

“Cassie, 和你最愛的人一起活下去吧.”

當Castiel聽到Balthazar這一句話後, 他感到自己鼻子一酸, 他的眼淚從眼眶中湧了出來.

當Balthazar看到Castiel流淚時, 讓他有點手忙腳亂. 雖然他以往在探望Castiel時亦曾看過Castiel流淚, 但這次卻是因為他Castiel會才哭泣, 所以還是讓他有點手足無措. 其實Balthazar這次也是從天堂裡偷走出來, 所以當他安撫Castiel後, 便匆匆離開了.

**************************************

隨著限期逐漸逼近, Gabriel, Castiel和Dean的神經越來越繃緊.

Dean和Castiel除了工作以外, 就如連體嬰一般形影不離; 就連Jo他們都笑Dean他們雖然將近結婚一周年, 但每天都如膠似漆, 恩愛有增無減, 羨煞旁人.

但事實上, 他們只是心裡有苦說不出. 縱使他們極不願意也好, 終於還是到了避無可避, 要接受審判的一天.

這天是Dean和Castiel的紙婚紀念日。 Gabriel以特別任務為由, 讓他們整天都不用回到分局裡. 他們整個白天都留在床上繾綣纏綿, 難捨難分. 但到了黃昏時分, 他們還是不得不離公寓, 前往廢置的貨倉中, 為設置困住天使的陷阱作好一切準備.

當一切就緒時, 還沒到指定的時間. 他們只是靠在滿是灰塵的桌子旁邊, 有一搭沒一搭地聊天. 其實Castiel有一番說話已經憋在心頭好一段時間, 但他一直找不到合適的時機, 或者應該說是沒有勇氣說出來. 因為他已經知道Dean會有什麼反應. 但現在時間無多, 他還是決定要把說話好好講清楚.

“Dean, 你還記得在我出車禍那個早上… 我說過的話嗎?” Castiel有點戰戰兢兢地試探著.

“你到底想說什麼?” Dean皺起眉頭, 用一種銳利的眼光看著Castiel.

“Dean, 你聽我說…” 就好像給Dean看穿自己一樣, Castiel感到一陣怯慌. 他才剛開口, 就給Dean打斷.

“你想怎樣? 是不是又叫我去找另一個伴侶? 你真是他媽的想跟我開玩笑嗎?” Dean看起來好像有點被激怒了.

“Dean, 你知道我們根本沒有勝算吧? 我很快就會給拖回天堂, 會給洗腦, 我會忘記一切, 會忘記我們的一切!”

“那又怎樣? 之前我們不是忘記了對方, 但最後還不是再走在一起嗎? 你很清楚我們都經歷過什麼才走到這一步! 我曾經以為會失去你… 兩次, 是兩次! 就算今天我無法把你留下, 那怕是要到天堂, 我都會把你奪回來!” Dean很激動, 他的雙手緊緊攥著Castiel的雙肩, 還不自覺地一直搖晃著Castiel.

Castiel知道Dean是認真的. 雖然Dean可以瞬間移動, 但他不是天使, 他沒有翅膀; 他也不像某些半神擁有特權可以自由出入天堂, 成為死神的Dean根本連天堂的門口也到達不了.

“你就不可以對我… 對我們更有信心嗎? 我們一定會捱得過去! 一定會…一定會捱得過去… 相信我.” 這時候Dean的雙手已滑到Castiel的腰間, 他們閉上了眼睛, 額頭緊貼在一起. Dean一直呢喃著不知道是說給Castiel聽, 還是在說服自己, 直到他吻上了Castiel的雙唇.

**************************************

當手機的鬧鐘響起時, 他們就知道已到了午夜十二時正. Castiel開始唸起了召喚的咒語, 然後將燃點起的火柴掉到裝滿材料的盤子裡去.

隨著盤子升起了一縷白煙和一陣拍翼的聲音, Michael便出現在他們的面前.

“我還沒找你, 你就自投羅網?” Michael用鄙視的目光看了他們一眼, 然後輕哼了一聲.

這時候Castiel便拿出了紫水晶向Michael的身邊砸過去; 紫水晶落到地上應聲粉碎; 碎片化成一道煙霧, 徐徐向上飄起並散開.

“你竟敢用這東西對付我? 你以為我是誰?! 有可能會被這玩意傷到嗎??” Michael顯得怒不可遏, 向Castiel大聲咆哮.

看見勢色不對的Dean 想點著手中的打火機, 但這時Michael右手一揮, Dean整個人向後飛起, 然後便死死的被釘在牆壁之上.

“你們真的很大膽! 居然還想用聖油困住我?!” Michael發出怒吼聲向Castiel走近.

這時Dean在極力掙扎, 他感到被一股強大的力量牽制著, 雖然他已用盡所有力氣想要掙脫, 但全身仍舊不能動一分一毫, 他只能大聲地說著髒話和咒駡著Michael.

“你真的很吵耳! 閉嘴!” 當Michael說完這一句話後, Dean的嘴巴像被無形的封條封住了一樣, 他只能發出“唔唔”的聲音.

“Michael, 我們其實只是想跟你談一下。” 隨著Michael的步步進逼, Castiel不得不一直往後退.

“跟我談? 事到如今還有什麼好談?? 你這個小小的“星期四天使”居然還要勞煩我親自出馬!” 盛怒中的Michael終於揮拳擊向Castiel, 而Castiel亦被重拳擊倒飛跌倒在地上.

“你這個叛徒! 你居然為了一個渺小的人類背叛天堂!” Michael一手揪著Castiel的衣領, 把他半提起; 然後好像瘋了一樣無情地一下又一下揍向Castiel的臉.

“你以為有Gabriel撐腰就可以為所欲為嗎? 他雖然是一個大天使, 但我才是天堂的統治者!!” 不知是否因為Michael是大天使的關係, 他在Castiel臉上和身上做成的傷並沒有馬上癒合, Castiel的一隻眼睛已經腫了起來; 而另一隻眼睛則因為被他自己的血液入侵而感到異常刺痛無法睜開. 在Michael不斷的重擊下, Castiel開始感到暈眩.

“你就是那麼討厭天堂, 情願成為死神也不願回家嗎? 好! 你既然不想再當一個天使, 天堂也不會再要你!”

Castiel努力睜開被血染的眼睛, 模糊間他看到了Michael手上舉起了一把金色的刀刃, 他認得那把刀. 每位天使在成年的時候都會得到一把銀色的天使之刃, 而Castiel那一把在他墮天成為人類時就給天堂沒收了. Castiel見過Gabriel手上有一把金色的大天使之刃, 正正和Michael手上的一把一模一樣, 那是一件可以殺死地球上幾乎所有物種的武器, 當然死神亦絕不例外

當Castiel看到Michael舉起那把大天使之刃時, 他就知道自己逃不掉了. 他雖然很不甘心, 但在實力如此懸殊之下, 他也無能為力; 但他仍盡全力抵抗, 為的只是希望可以看到Dean最後一眼.

TBC


	20. 愛是永恆, 當所愛… 是你

“Michael.”

在千鈞一髮的時候, Michael的背後響起了一把聲音. Castiel認得那把充滿磁性和冷靜的聲音, 大概是因為他們不久之前才見過面吧.

“Death, 你最好不要再多管閒事, Anna那一筆我可還沒跟你算.” 正當Michael要刺上Castiel的一刻, 他停下了手上的動作.

“我不是來阻撓你. 我今天來這裡只是傳遞一個信息罷了.” Death舉起了他手上閃耀著一片橘子色光芒的小瓶子.

Michael放開了抓著Castiel那隻手, 把Castiel狠狠地摔在地上. Castiel感覺到身上和臉上的傷口開始慢慢在癒合中, 但他仍感到渾身是痛. 而且Michael仍近在咫尺, 所以他還是不敢亂動, 只是繼續躺在地上.

“什麼? 天父你怎可以… 他們… 他們…” Castiel看不到Michael, 但聽到他既憤怒又沮喪的聲音.

“你永遠都休想再回到天堂!” Michael的臉突然出現在Castiel的上方, 他用一種輕蔑, 怨恨和充滿忿怒的眼神俯視著他. 然後傳來一下拍翼的聲音, 他知道Michael離開了.

這個時候, 傳來了Dean的慘叫聲. 他似乎因為被釘在牆壁上的那一股力量突然消失而摔倒在地上. 之後他走到Castiel面前把他扶起, 然後一起走到Death的面前.

“孩子們, Michael以後都不會再找你們麻煩, 你們就好好繼續當死神吧.”

他們向Death道謝後, 便決定先回分局一趟. 那個時間並非Gabriel的辦公時間, 但他們發現Gabriel的房間正中門大開.

當Castiel看到Gabriel時忍不住撲向他, 把他緊緊抱住.

“Hey, Cassie, 放鬆一點… Death似乎趕上了.” Gabriel拍著Castiel的背, 希望他可以把自己鬆開一點.

Gabriel向他們解釋, 在整個宇宙當中, 唯一可以治到Michael的人就只有他們的天父────God. 其實Gabriel已經找了God很多年, 他只知道God在二千多年以前創造了第四代天使後便一直留在地球上. God可以化身成任何一個人類, 在近百億的人口當中, 要找尋一個“人”, 可謂是大海撈針; 更何況祂是God. 如果祂有意匿藏起來, 根本不會有任何一個天使可以找得到祂. 不過幸好Death願意出手, 而他最終也及時趕上了.

“對了, Cassie, 現在應該是時候把這個還給你了.” Gabriel從抽屜中拿出一白色的信封, 遞了給Castiel.

Castiel認得那個信封. 當年在Balthazar告訴他, 天堂發現了他和Dean的事, 力勸他回天堂自首. 但他沒有回天堂, 他選擇了去找Gabriel, 請他保管一些東西.

Castiel打開了信封. Dean表現得很好奇, 他把身子靠了過來.

裡面有幾張Castiel和Dean的生活合照. 照片中的Castiel擁有一頭淡金黃色, 微曲稍長的秀髮; 那時的他還是一個天使. 他知道Michael會抹殺他在地球上出現過的所有痕跡, 他和Dean都會忘記彼此; 但最少他希望Gabriel可以作為一個見證人, 記得他和Dean彼此相愛過的事實. 照片經過這麼多年都沒有泛黃, 他知道一定是Gabriel在幫忙, 他真的很感激Gabriel為他們做過的一切.

Gabriel知道他們剛渡過了結婚一周年, 而且還和全宇宙最難纏的大天使Michael對峙了一番, 於是他慷慨地再以“特別任務”為名, 給了他們一天特別的假期────當然是只此一次. Castiel和Dean向Gabriel道謝後, 交換了一個眼神, 然後很有默契地一起瞬移回到他們的臥室之中.

回到臥室之後, Castiel小心翼翼把那幾張生活合照收好後, 他們便急不及待開始接吻和拉扯對方的衣服, 就好像身上的衣服是一個累積, 要盡快解除束縛似的.

當他們終於扒光對方的衣服後, 便雙雙倒在他們的大床之上. 他們激烈地接吻, 雙方的舌頭像在交戰中, 互相糾纏進攻著; 他們還會不時大力地吸啜著對方的舌頭, 務求要將對方舌頭盡量納入自己的嘴巴之中. 當兩人的嘴唇終於分開之後, Castiel忍不住急促地喘著氣; 而Dean則輕咬著Castiel的下巴, 耳垂; 然後由耳背開始用舌尖留下了一道濕漉漉的軌跡; 最後在鎖骨的下方留下了一個深紅色的吻痕. 而在Dean 用舌尖開始在Castiel的乳暈上打圈時, 他終於令Castiel 的喘氣聲變成細碎的呻吟聲.

“Hey Cas.” 當Dean放開口中Castiel那已經變得堅硬無比的分身後, 他躺到了Castiel的身旁.

“嗯?” 正享受著口交帶來的快感而閉上了眼睛的Castiel, 被突然鬆開而感到有所不滿, 他的眉頭緊鎖在一起.

“我想… 你進入我.”

“什麼?” 被Dean的說話刺激起來, Castiel睜大了一雙眼睛的同時, 他感到自己的陰莖彈跳了一下.

“我想知道被你進入是怎樣的一種感覺.” Dean的眼中閃爍出一種慾望, Castiel知道他是認真的.

這麼多年以來, Castiel都是下面那個. 他從沒想過Dean會和他互換角色. 雖然事隔久遠, 但他始終曾經和Meg交往過, 所以他還是有信心做上面的那一位. 不過雖說是有信心, 但Castiel還是有點緊張, 他不想Dean一直看著他的臉, 所以他讓Dean跪趴在床上. Castiel沿著Dean背部優美的線條落下一個個溫柔的輕吻; 當他用濕潤的手指一直來回摩擦按摩著Dean某個極為敏感的地方時, 成功令他身下的人向後拱起身體, 發出陣陣淫蕩的呻吟聲和不斷說出下流的情話.

事前工夫已安排妥當, Castiel手握著自己堅挺的分身準備緩緩進入Dean的身體.

“Cas… 我不要溫柔… 我要你狠狠地操我… 求你… 狠狠地…” Dean在Castiel身下一邊重重地喘著氣, 一邊艱難地說出他的請求.

Castiel沒有回話, 他用行動展示了他的答案. 他用力一挺便埋進了Dean的最深處. Dean發出一下近乎淒厲的慘叫聲後, Castiel便停下了他的動作. Castiel第一次深入Dean的其中, 被溫暖潮濕的肉壁緊緊包圍著, 那份感覺真的很奇妙; 不過比起自己的感受, 他更擔心身下的人.

“Dean, 我要不要先退出來?”

“不要!” Dean尖聲地高叫, “我要你… 狠狠地操我, 要讓我坐不起來… 那種…” Dean急速而用力地喘著氣的同時, Castiel可以從他的聲音中知道Dean還充滿了期待.

Castiel決定按照Dean的意願去做. 他扶著Dean的兩瓣臀肉, 一下又一下毫不含糊地捅進Dean的深處, 使兩具肉體每次契合時都發出響亮的撞擊聲; 在Castiel退出數次後, 他終於調整出正確的角度; 他來回輾過Dean的前列腺時, 又再令Dean情不自禁地發出了一連串的尖叫聲. Dean平常做愛都不會發出太多的聲響, Castiel對自己可以令Dean變得瘋狂而感到驕傲, 但現在畢竟還是凌晨時份, 他還是有點擔心會吵醒他們的鄰居, 不過他很快已無暇理會這些瑣碎小事. 當Castiel瀕臨高潮時, 意外地聽到Dean發出的低吼聲, 這是Dean即將高潮的預兆. Castiel在Dean的最深處釋放自己的同時, Dean亦到達了顛峰; 這是他們多年以來第一次達至步伐一致. Castiel的腦內空白一片, 當他睜開眼睛時, 本來以為會看到Dean的完美的背肌, 但出乎意料地, 他看到眼前的是絢爛奪目的顏色, 是Dean靈魂的顏色. Castiel雖然奪回天使時的記憶, 但並沒有取回天使的力量, 所以當他再次看到的Dean的靈魂顏色時, 他愣住了. Castiel已經許多年沒看過這種令他魂牽夢縈的顏色, 這顏色一點都沒有變得暗淡, 他又再次被深深迷住了. 就算他的分身已滑出Dean的體外, 他仍渾然不知; 他彎起身子, 虔誠得像個信徒一般吻了下去.

**************************************

“Hey Cas, 雖然遲了一天, 不過我準備了一份禮物給你.” Dean說罷便爬了下床.

“Cas, 結婚一周年快樂!” 當Dean回來時, 他手中多了一個小小的深棕色小皮袋.

“對不起, 我都沒準備什麼結婚周年禮物.” 當Castiel知道自己是個天使時, 雖然他表面上看似沒受什麼影響, 但其實他心裡一直覺得很迷茫和困惑; 直到他取回天使時的記憶後, 更多難以一下子消化的情緒和麻煩事要處理, 令他完全提不起勁去挑選禮物, 因為他不想結婚周年禮物轉眼就變成遺物.

“Cas, 只要你可以留在我的身邊, 這已經是最好的禮物了.” Castiel露出微笑看著他最愛的丈夫, 他知道對方說的都是真心話.

Castiel接過小皮袋後, 發現它很輕, 他解開了上面的皮繩, 把裡面的東西倒了出來. 出現在Castiel左手手心的是一條項鍊, 上面有一個如尾指指甲一半大小, 圓形, 外面包了一圈銀料的祖母綠寶石的墜子. 那是一個曾經掛在Castiel手機上超過十年的電話繩上的吊飾.

“我一直都覺得這墜子掛在你的脖子上好看過掛在手機上, 其實這也不算是女孩子玩兒吧?” Dean說話時一直用手指摸著鼻子, 看起來好像有點害臊的樣子.

看著手上的項鍊, 讓Castiel感到百感交集, 他不禁抱住了Dean.

“要我幫你戴上它嗎?” Dean在Castiel的耳邊輕輕地說.

“嗯.” Castiel放開了Dean, 讓他有足夠的空間為自己戴上項鍊. 之後他們又再次對上了彼此的眼睛, 而這一次Castiel沒有等Dean, 他主動吻上了對方. 這是一個綿長, 甜蜜而又幸福的吻; 直到晨曦初露時, 仍然未有間斷.

兜兜轉轉多年後, 這墜子終於又回到了Castiel的身邊. 就好像他和Dean一樣, 無論是分開多久多遠, 甚至忘記了對方也好, 他們最終還是會找上對方. Castiel覺得在他們的餘生裡都會一直相愛; 而如果他們的生命是無限的話, 那他們的愛也會永恆不滅.

**************************************

Death這天來到了Gabriel的管轄區, 但他不是找Gabriel或分局裡的任何死神. 他坐在一家沒人的餐廳裡享用著海鮮意大利麵. 這時一位神職人員裝束的人推開了門, 然後走到Death的對面並坐下來了.

“這裡的海鮮意大利麵很不錯, 你要點些什麼嗎?” Death抬起頭看著對方.

“不用了, 你知道我不太喜歡進食.”

“最近你寫的小說進展得怎麼樣?” Death喝了一口冰水.

“很久以前已經沒在寫了. 看著孩子們自己去編寫他們的人生, 好像來得更有意思. 還有謝謝你幫了我的孩子們很大的忙, 老朋友。” 他停了一下, “這個管轄區有一間甜品店, 裡面有全個美國最好吃的草莓批, 你有嚐過嗎?” 神父Chuck露出了微笑.

End

**Author's Note:**

> 這是“Hello,我是死神Dean Winchester”的續篇. 這篇會充斥大量回憶, 所以就算是沒看過前篇的新知也應該也可以大概看過明白. 不過有時間和興趣的話, 當然也很歡迎也看看前篇.


End file.
